


Ama lo que hay detrás de ti

by fadamaja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, Dystopia, Eventual Happy Ending, Hale Family Feels, Humans vs. Werewolves, Hunger Games Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Peter, Oppression, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: Básicamente lo que dice en el título. Una historia tipo Juegos del Hambre. A Stiles le va mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría anticipar. Peter lo encuentra intrigante. Despiadados y astutos personajes trabajando juntos para destruir a los malos, como se supone que la nave Steter debe ser.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love What is Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169759) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> NA: Mi amor por este ship jamás morirá. Además quería escribir un fic in donde Stiles y Allison son amigos que trabajan juntos y son totalmente rudos.  
> Básicamente esta historia es como... si los Juegos del Hambre tuvieran rondas múltiples. Como Hunter x Hunter si alguien es familiar con eso. La mayoría de las explicaciones que necesitaran están en el primer capítulo pero no duden en preguntar si lo necesitan. ^_^  
> PS – Sé que en canon Stiles no es pequeño, pero aquí lo es porque así funciona mejor en la historia. Además, supongo que deberé usar el verdadero nombre del Papá Stilinski ya que ahora se cual es. Aunque se siente extraño. XD  
> PPS – Además interferí con la edad de los personajes porque no quería que Peter fuera como 20 años mayor que Stiles, además quería que la muerte de Talia fuera más reciente, así que Derek y los demás son más jóvenes, y... etcétera, etcétera, ¡HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!

**Capítulo 1**

En los dieciocho años desde que nació Stiles, los Juegos de Supervivencia se habían celebrado dieciocho veces. A veces pensaba que era interesante, que comenzaron el año en que nació. ¿Era una señal de que iba a ser elegido? Suponía que no podía ser. Estaba lejos de ser el único de dieciocho años en la lista, y no había sido elegido en ninguno de los últimos tres años.

Su campamento nunca había tenido un ganador en esos dieciocho años, lo cual no era realmente sorprendente. No sabía exactamente cuántos campos de esclavos había, pero eran más de doscientos. Se necesitaban muchos esclavos para mantener una población de decenas de miles de hombres lobo. Mucho grano para cosechar, mucho ganado para criar.

El campamento Cuarenta y dos, donde ha vivido toda su vida, está conectado a una fábrica de acero. Su padre había trabajado allí desde antes de que Stiles nació, y Stiles había estado trabajando allí desde que tenía doce años. Trabajaba como limpiador. Solo había unas pocas personas lo suficientemente pequeñas como para caber en los respiraderos y las entrañas de la maquinaria para limpiarla. La mayoría de la gente creció, pero Stiles no. Era por desnutrición, o eso suponía. Por cada hora que una persona trabajaba, obtenía fichas, que se intercambian por alimentos y otras necesidades. Pero su madre no ha podido trabajar desde que cayó enferma cuando él tenía siete años. Habían sobrevivido solo con las fichas de su padre desde entonces, y no había sido fácil. Era por eso que había comenzado a trabajar tan joven, pero incluso entonces, solo le habían pagado la mitad de lo que les pagaban a los adultos.

Él recordaba vívidamente cuando su madre se había enfermado por primera vez, cuando ella todavía había sido ella misma. Él recordó cuando ella le rogó a su padre que la matara, en lugar de desperdiciar sus fichas alimentándola. Su padre se había negado rotundamente a escuchar nada al respecto. En cambio, trabajó más y más horas, y comía cada vez menos. No fue hasta que colapso en el trabajo y estuvo a punto de ser sacado con la basura, que había reconsiderado. Comía lo suficiente para mantenerse sano, y si Stiles y su madre sentían la escasez, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra. Aun así, cuando los muchachos a su alrededor estaban llegando a la pubertad y creciendo como tallos de frijoles, Stiles se había quedado atrás. Ni siquiera se acercaba a los hombros de su padre.

Algunas personas se habrían molestado, pero a Stiles no le importaba. Significaba que podía mantener su trabajo como limpiador, que era mucho menos arduo y peligroso que trabajar en la planta de acero. La idea de que su tamaño y fuerza lo afectaran en los Juegos de Supervivencia nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era de un gran campamento, con más de mil personas. Ingresó a la lista a los quince años, y permanecería allí hasta los treinta y cinco, salvo por muerte o lesiones debilitantes. Eso era solo veinte las veces que tenía que vencer las probabilidades de uno en mil. Veinte en mil. 0,002%. Tenía más posibilidades de ser aplastado o cocinado vivo en el trabajo.

Que es lo que estaba pensando vagamente hasta que la rueda se detuvo y el nombre fue retirado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque supo que era él. Lo supo por la mirada en la cara del locutor. La leve confusión sobre ser confrontado con un trabalenguas en lugar de un nombre. Incluso miro por sobre su hombro como para preguntarle a una persona inexistente detrás de él si esto era real, antes de aclararse la garganta y decir. —Mikey… slaw… ¿Stilinski?

La idea de corregirle la pronunciación ni se asomó a la mente de Stiles. Se quedó allí, congelado. Hubo un leve murmullo entre la infeliz multitud. Stiles era bien conocido alrededor de la planta. Tanto él como su padre eran muy queridos. Además, a nadie le gustaba cuando se eligió a alguien joven. Se sentía injusto.

Alguien le apretó el hombro y le dio un suave empujón, y eso lo libero de su sorpresa. Dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia delante, buscando a su padre. La multitud se separó para dejarlo pasar, hacia el estrecho escenario. El locutor, claramente aliviado de que "Mikey-slaw" hubiera reconocido su propio nombre, entro en su practicada charla sobre los honores de los juegos y cómo este joven podría glorificarlos a todos.

— ¡Stiles, Stiles! —Su padre estaba tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud ahora, pero varios de los otros hombres lo estaban frenando. —Maldición, suéltenme, ¡Stiles!

Stiles fue sacado de la habitación antes de que pudiera ver lo que sucedía. Sabía que tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre. Solo esperaba que su padre no hiciera nada estúpido. Realmente no estaba pensando en otra cosa, en los juegos o en cómo iba a sobrevivir. Se sentía como un mal sueño, y estaba esperando despertarse.

—Eres flacucho, ¿no? —el hombre lobo a cargo de su campamento le dijo y comenzó a reír.

—Debe ser porque crecí en una cueva como un hongo — le respondió Stiles, sin pensar si responderle de esa manera al hombre lobo era una gran idea. Era marginalmente cierto. Había estado afuera media docena de veces en su vida, y nunca por mucho tiempo. Los cuarteles estaban unidos a la fábrica, y nunca se les permitía ir a ningún otro lado, entonces, ¿por qué tendría que salir?

El guardia abrió la boca, pero entonces el padre de Stiles se abrió paso, agarrando al chico en un abrazo desgarrador. —No se lo llevarán —le dijo al guardia, aferrándose a Stiles. —No me importa lo que esa maldita lotería diga, no están…

—Papá, —dijo Stiles, su voz amortiguada en el hombro de su padre.

—Cállate, Stiles, déjame manejar esto.

—Vas a manejar esto en un minuto —dijo el hombre lobo, agitando sus garras en la cara de Noah.

—Papá, para, —dijo Stiles, alejando el rostro del cuerpo de su padre. —No puedes evitar que me lleven.

—Claro que puedo —dijo Noah, con la voz quebrada. —Eres mi hijo, mi único hijo, te llevarán sobre mi cadáver.

— ¡Qué es exactamente lo que va a pasar! ¡Y luego me llevarán de todos modos! —Stiles se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, tratando de no mirar la agonía grabada en la cara de su padre. —Papá, por favor. Por favor… no hagas esto. No quiero que te hagan daño. ¿Está bien?

Su padre intento decir algo, pero no pudo. En cambio, abrazo a Stiles nuevamente, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del hombro de su hijo.

—Estaré bien —dijo Stiles, tratando de sonar como si lo creyera. —No soy fuerte, pero soy rápido, ¿verdad? Ser rápido es bueno.

—Rápido e inteligente —apenas pudo decir Noah. —Serás la persona más inteligente allí.

—Correcto, — acepto Stiles. —Puedo ganar, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. —Se le ocurrió de repente y sintió un poco de esperanza por primera vez desde que el locutor destrozo su nombre. —Mira, el ganador obtiene el honor de la Mordida, ¿verdad? Para toda su familia. Puedo, puedo dársela a mamá. La pondrá mejor. Estará bien de nuevo.

Noah retrocedió, sus manos descansando sobre los hombros de Stiles, mirando a su hijo a la cara como si quisiera memorizarlo. —Escucha, —dijo, y su voz se quebró, pero luego se estabilizó. —Vas a estar en muchas situaciones en las que no estás seguro de qué es lo que hay que hacer. Te enfrentarás a personas que están tan desesperadas por sobrevivir como tú. No son tu enemigo, y lo sabes, aquí. —dijo tocando suavemente el pecho de Stiles. —Pero aún tienes que pelear. Tienes que sobrevivir. No importa qué, tienes que sobrevivir. No por mamá, no por mí, sino por ti. ¿Bien?

Stiles asintió y susurro. —Está bien.

Su padre lo abrazo de nuevo, tan fuerte que dolía y no lo soltaba. El hombre lobo comenzó a emitir un gruñido bajo, y dos de los amigos de su padre entraron y lo alejaron suavemente.

—Te veré en un par de meses, —dijo Stiles, como si esto fueran solo unas vacaciones y todo fuera a estar bien. La puerta se cerró detrás de su padre, y escucho el golpe cuando este cayó al suelo y los sollozos roncos que le siguieron. Apretó la mandíbula y se tragó las lágrimas, volviendo su atención al hombre lobo. — ¿Hora de irse?

—Por aquí. —El hombre lobo pudo notar que no iba a huir hacia la salida, por lo que no se molestó en agarrarlo. Stiles lo siguió por un pasillo estrecho hasta afuera.

Afuera. La última vez que estuvo afuera fue hace al menos dos años. La luz del sol lastimo sus ojos, haciéndole hacer una mueca. El interior del campamento era bastante oscuro y tenía una excelente visión nocturna, pero la luz del día lo lastimaba. Se las arregló para mirar a su alrededor y ver un automóvil. Nunca había estado en uno, nunca lo había necesitado. No pudo mantener su curiosidad para sí mismo. —Estas cosas funcionan con gasolina, ¿verdad? ¿Hay campamentos de esclavos que trabajan en plataformas petroleras? ¿Cómo se obtiene gasolina del petróleo crudo?

— ¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo? —Respondió el hombre lobo, empujándolo hacia el asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto Stiles. —Quiero decir, obviamente vamos al capitolio, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿cómo podemos llegar allí? ¿Conduciremos todo el camino? ¿Qué tan lejos está?

—Oye, chico, ¿quieres callarte? — Replico el hombre lobo. Se puso tras el volante y comenzó a conducir.

Stiles sabe aproximadamente lo que sucederá ahora. Los juegos no son mostrados en el campamento entero, si no que ven un ‘resumen’ cada año, que generalmente se arregla para mostrar al eventual sobreviviente como protagonista enfocándose en sus luchas. Él sabe que habrá al menos ocho o diez rondas que superar, cada una diferente. Algunas de ellos durarán varios días y se centrarán en las habilidades de supervivencia. Otras son simples peleas uno a uno. A veces pelean con otros concursantes; a veces luchan contra algún monstruo mítico que atraparon los hombres lobo. A veces se arman equipos, solo para tener que luchar contra tu compañero en el próximo juego. Los ganadores reciben el ‘honor’ de la Mordida, junto con su familia inmediata, y dependiendo de cuanta gente es, pueden escoger algunos más de su campamento. Luego los llevan a uno de los asentamientos de hombres lobo para vivir vidas reales y agradables.

Stiles nunca ha estado completamente seguro de por qué hacen eso. Pensaría que la supervivencia sería un incentivo suficiente para que cualquiera de los concursantes pelee. Está seguro de que hay una razón para ello, y no por primera vez, se pregunta cuál es.

Los campamentos realmente no escuchan mucho sobre lo que sucede en los juegos en tiempo real, pero si se mata a su concursante, se les notifica. Por lo tanto, todos en el molino estarán nerviosos mientras Stiles pueda sobrevivir. Stiles está decidido a hacerlo mucho tiempo. Sabe que hay muy pocas probabilidades. Pero demonios, había muy pocas probabilidades de que él fuera elegido en primer lugar. Y aun así, aquí está.

—Aquí estoy, —murmuro, mientras el auto comienza a bajar la carretera.

A lo que el hombre lobo dice: —Cállate, chico. 

~ ~ ~ ~

La atmósfera en la pequeña guarida de los Hale es tensa mientras Derek se pasea y Cora se sienta a la mesa y frunce el ceño ante su plato. Peter les tiene prohibido comer hasta que Laura llegue. Tienen hambre, pero no es por eso que están tensos. Nunca es bueno cuando Laura llega tarde a casa. Las posibles razones de su tardanza son numerosas, y ninguna de ellas es buena.

—Cubre la comida antes de que se enfríe —dice Peter.

—Pero tío Peter…—comienza Cora, y luego se detiene cuando él la mira. Ella murmura una disculpa y saca algunas toallas para cubrir los platos.

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos el tiempo con el próximo capítulo de los Cuentos de Canterbury? — Peter pregunta, yendo a su pequeña colección de libros. Son sus posesiones más preciadas. Le lanza el libro a Derek, quien asiente y se sienta en la esquina, tirando de Cora a su lado antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta. Cora está inquieta, pero se tranquiliza.

Laura llega aproximadamente media hora después. Está fangosa, empapada y obviamente exhausta, pero no herida. Derek y Cora inmediatamente comienzan a preocuparse por ella, pero Peter no. Laura está bien. No hay que preocuparse. —No necesitaban esperarme —les dice, mientras se sienta a la mesa y saca la toalla de su comida.

—Como sea —dice Cora, y Peter no responde en absoluto. Siempre esperan hasta que Laura llegue a casa para comenzar su comida, y ella siempre les dice que no lo hagan. Peter insiste. Hay ciertas reglas de comportamiento de la manada que no está dispuesto a dejar ir. La manada Hale es pequeña y está rota, pero siguen siendo una manada. Si renuncian al protocolo, ya ni siquiera lo serán. No permitirá que eso suceda. Nadie come hasta que el alfa come. Pero la protesta simbólica de Laura está bien. Ella entiende por qué él hace lo que hace, pero todavía necesita actuar como una hermana mayor. Sus hermanos son jóvenes y están asustados, y necesitan la tranquilidad de una hermana más que la orden de un alfa.

Él puede que no sea un alfa, pero hace lo que puede para desempeñar el papel. Hay veces que desea amargamente que Talia no le hubiera dejado esta responsabilidad, pero comprende por qué lo hizo. Entiende que él es el único Hale que posiblemente podría mantener con vida a sus hijos después de lo sucedido. Si el último deseo de Talia era que él protegiera a sus hijos, lo hará, incluso si se ofende a cada momento.

Son buenos chicos. Todavía piensa en Laura como una niña a pesar de que ahora tiene veintiún años, y él tiene treinta, y Derek acaba de cumplir dieciocho años. Cora solo tiene catorce. La muerte de Talia, junto con el resto de su familia, fue hace tres años atrás. Durante tres años, Peter ha luchado por mantener sus cabezas fuera del agua. Al menos Laura es capaz de soportar su peso ahora. Desearía poder evitarle la vergüenza de su posición, como la Omega de los Alfas. Los otros alfas la ordenan, le dan tareas que hacer y recados que pueden hacer ellos mismos fácilmente, ella es la culpable cada vez que sucede algo que no les gusta.

Es protocolo, jerarquía, y para ser sincero, Peter nunca había pensado mucho en lo humillante que era la posición hasta que su manada había caído en ella.

Se ha ahorrado lo peor, en parte porque es un beta, pero también porque el asentamiento depende de él y lo sabe. No tiene una posición oficial, pero es el reparador, al que llaman cuando uno de los campos de esclavos no es productivo y no saben por qué. El intelecto no es exactamente apreciado entre los hombres lobo. Son criaturas físicas, y en eso se centran la mayoría de ellos. Peter nació como un hombre lobo, pero su padre era humano, y a veces piensa que por eso es diferente. Derek parece haber heredado las mismas tendencias.

Debido a eso, Peter es, con mucho, una de las personas más educadas en todo el asentamiento. Su padre había guardado tantos libros como pudo encontrar en el transcurso de su vida, tanto de ficción como de no ficción, y Peter los ha leído tantas veces que ha memorizado algunos de ellos. Él entiende a los humanos mejor que cualquier otro hombre lobo que viva, ahora que Talia está muerta. Tiene una comprensión aceptable de la biología, la física, la mecánica y la agricultura.

A los hombres lobo no les gusta admitirlo, pero dependen de los humanos para mantenerlos vivos. Los campamentos de esclavos son responsables de la gran mayoría de los alimentos que consumen los hombres lobo, sin mencionar la extracción de materias primas, la construcción de muebles y productos electrónicos, la fabricación de su ropa y, por supuesto, el entretenimiento.

Como dependen de los campamentos, también dependen de Peter. Cuando un campamento cae por debajo de las expectativas, él puede averiguar por qué. A veces es una solución simple y fácil: un campamento estaba plagado de escorbuto porque el hombre lobo a cargo se olvidó de pedir cítricos en sus raciones. A veces es difícil, como el campamento que entró en plena rebelión después de que demasiadas personas murieron por equipos inseguros. Y a veces es imposible explicarles a los hombres lobo. Recuerda vívidamente una vez que un campamento se había quedado atrás después de la muerte de un niño que todos habían amado, y cómo los hombres lobo no podían entender por qué eso afectaría la producción. Los hombres lobo están orientados a la manada, casi una mente colmena de alguna manera. La muerte de un individuo debe llorarse, seguramente, pero después de un día o dos lo dejan atrás y se concentran nuevamente en la manada. Los humanos no son de la misma manera. La tragedia los golpea más fuerte, a nivel personal. La explicación de Peter no había satisfecho a nadie, particularmente la parte donde su consejo era solo esperar, que castigar a los humanos por su dolor solo empeoraría la situación. Pero ellos siguieron su consejo. Siempre tomaban su consejo.

Había comenzado a llevar a Derek con él en estos viajes, porque Derek es inteligente y está ansioso por aprender. No tiene la astucia de Peter, pero para esto, realmente no la necesita. Si comprende los campamentos, se volverá indispensable en caso de que algo le pase a Peter. No puede hacer mucho por Cora, que rechaza sus libros y su entrenamiento, pero ella es una luchadora. Los hombres lobo respetan eso. Ella podría sobrevivir si fuera enviada a los cuadriláteros.

—Tierra a Peter, —dice Laura, y él parpadea hacia ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Ella se ríe un poco. — ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Solo pensando mis cosas. —Responde

—Oye, tío Peter, ¿por qué decimos" tierra a alguien"?—Derek pregunta entonces.

—Excelente pregunta, Derek. —Peter dice dejando a un lado el tenedor. — ¿Sabías que los humanos realmente fueron al espacio en un momento? Aterrizaron en la luna.

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron. Incluso Cora estaba interesada. — ¿La luna en el cielo?

— ¿Conoces alguna otra? —Peter pregunto.

Cora arrugo su nariz hacia él. — ¿Puedes ir allí?

—Bueno, no podemos, —dijo Peter. —Ni siquiera los druidas pueden. Pero los humanos sí. Construyeron un cohete que los impulsó fuera de la atmósfera, y los llevó hasta la luna y de regreso.

—Eso es increíble, —dice Laura.

—Entonces, cuando estaban en su cohete, —continuo Peter, manteniendo las cosas simples por razones de brevedad, —si los humanos aquí quisieran hablar con ellos, usaban su radio y comenzarían con 'Tierra a cohete' para hacerles saber quién estaba llamando a quién.

—Genial, —dijo Cora, volviendo a su cena.

—No puedo creer que las personas que podían construir cohetes para ir a la luna perdieran una guerra con nosotros, —dijo Derek, con el ceño fruncido. Peter no respondió. A medida que crecía, Derek había expresado cada vez más curiosidad sobre La guerra de los lobos, y Peter no había querido alentarlo. Hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre cómo los hombres lobo llegaron al poder nunca era una buena idea. Aunque a lo mejor tenía que repensar eso pronto. Probablemente Derek tenía la edad suficiente para entenderlo ahora, y su curiosidad no iba a desaparecer.

Laura fue quien respondió. —No dejes que nadie más te escuche decir eso, hermanito.

Derek gruño pero asintió. Peter no estaba preocupado por eso, al menos: Derek tenía una racha antisocial de una milla de ancho y resentía con amargura a los otros hombres lobo por la forma en que trataban a Laura. No tenía amigos, por lo que realmente no había nadie fuera de la manada con quien hablara. Probablemente nunca dejaría la guarida si Peter no lo obligaba.

Los hombres lobo podían no ser intelectuales, pero había suficientes en el asentamiento que no eran estúpidos y eso los hacia peligrosos. Peter sabía que la historia oficial que contaban alrededor de las fogatas, que los lobos eran fuertes y feroces y aplastaron a los humanos con su poder, era completamente falsa. Pero él sabía también por qué contaban las historias, no solo a los humanos sino también a los hombres lobo más jóvenes. La imaginación es más poderosa que el conocimiento. Si los hombres lobo creen que son fuertes, entonces lo son. Si descubren que los hombres lobo solo ganaron la guerra debido a los druidas, y que los druidas solo eligieron su lado debido a la xenofobia desenfrenada entre los humanos, entonces podrían comenzar a dudar de su posición de poder. Con los humanos aún en rebelión activa, eso era peligroso. La guerra apenas se está desvaneciendo de la memoria viva ahora. Todavía había algunos hombres lobo y humanos mayores que lo recordaban, incluso cuando eran muy jóvenes cuando sucedió.

—Oh, oye, ¿no comienzan los juegos mañana? —Laura pregunto de repente.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. — Sí.

— ¿Vas a ir a mirar?

—No.

Laura dudo. Nunca se había sentido cómoda dándole órdenes a Peter, y probablemente él no las aceptaría si lo hiciera. En cambio, dijo con cautela. — ¿Estás seguro de que es sabio?

—Puedo saltarme el primer juego. Es un juego de supervivencia y durará varios días, para eliminar a los concursantes más débiles. De todos modos, nadie se queda para todo el asunto y a nadie le importará si me presento o no. — Peter termino lo último de su filete y alcanzo un pan. —A la mayoría de los lobos no les importa hasta el segundo o tercer juego.

—Está bien, —dijo Laura, claramente aliviada de que Peter hubiera pensado en ello y no tuviera que cuestionar su juicio. Ella sabía muy bien que Peter odiaba los juegos, y de hecho le había dicho a la corte que desde el punto de vista de la psicología humana, eran una idea terrible. La productividad siempre caía durante ellos, y la corte se molestaba por eso, así que había explicado repetidamente que solo estaban creando problemas.

‘Es una muestra de nuestra fuerza‘, es lo que siempre le respondían. ‘Podemos entrar y tomar a quien queramos‘.

‘Nadie que tenga que demostrar su fuerza es realmente fuerte‘, dijo Peter, ‘y si le das suficiente tiempo a los humanos, lo descubrirán‘.

Probablemente tuvo suerte de que no lo ejecutaron solo por decir eso.

Aunque, en el gran esquema de las cosas, la noche aún era joven.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Advertencia por violencia (obviamente) y menciones de prostitución y esclavitud sexual. Porque, ya saben. Dystopia.  
> También robé la mitad de esto de Hunter x Hunter y lo siento solo un poco. =D

Stiles sabe que el primer 'juego' será algo a lo que mucha gente no sobrevivirá, algo que enfrentará a los concursantes directamente entre sí. Se une a la fila cuando los hacen bajar del tren y luego lo meten a un barco. Sería bueno tomar aire fresco, pero los empujan a los camarotes interiores. Nadie está hablando con nadie más. Nadie quiere hacerse amigo de alguien a quien tenga que matar en unas pocas horas.

Están en el barco alrededor de media hora antes de desembarcar en una playa de arena y son agrupados en filas. Stiles cambia de un pie a otro mientras esperan, e intenta ver si puede distinguir mejor sus alrededores. El clima está despejado, sin una nube a la vista, y el sol es cálido, pero no abrasador. Puede ver la vegetación más adelante, pero está demasiado atrás para verla bien. Alguien se acerca y entrega a cada participante una moneda de plata con un número grabado. Stiles toma el suyo y ve el número de su campamento, cuarenta y dos.

— ¡Atención! —una voz, mágicamente amplificada, anuncia. — ¡El primer juego comenzará ahora! No hay otra salida de esta isla que no sea en barco. Estarán aquí setenta y dos horas. A estas alturas, todos han recibido una ficha. ¡Deben terminar el período de tres días con dos de ellas! No importa si todavía tienen la suya, siempre que tenga un total de dos.

Hay un murmullo en la multitud, y Stiles mira a todas estas personas que son mucho más grandes que él y traga saliva.

— ¡Cuando llamen a su número, proceda a la arena! Se les dará de alta a intervalos de un minuto. Al final del período de setenta y dos horas, sonará un gong. Luego tendrán una hora para regresar a esta playa. ¡Deben tener sus dos fichas antes de que suene el gong! ¡Cualquier intento de obtener una segunda ficha después de eso los descalificará!

—Jesús, —murmuro Stiles. Va a ser un baño de sangre. No solo porque la gente se matará entre sí por las fichas. También tienen que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir en la isla, y hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para estar en condiciones de regresar a la playa al final. Si se descalifica a cualquiera que no regrese a la playa, habrá muchos cadáveres.

— ¡Sesenta y siete! —grita la voz, y Stiles salta un poco cuando se da cuenta de que están empezando. Ve a alguien abrirse paso entre la multitud y correr hacia el bosque. — ¡Diecinueve!

Los números se llaman al azar. Eso tiene sentido, aunque lo deja nervioso. Esperar es la parte más difícil. No puede formular ningún tipo de plan cuando no sabe a qué se va a enfrentar.

Afortunadamente para él, en varios niveles, es uno de los primeros doce llamados. Corre hacia el bosque. Su objetivo es alejarse lo más posible de la entrada. Necesita seguridad, un lugar donde pueda esconderse y elaborar un plan. Tendrá que armar algún tipo de trampa si quiere alguna posibilidad de conseguir una ficha de otra persona.

La supervivencia general podría no ser tan difícil como había previsto. El camino hacia el bosque está bordeado por mochilas. Algunas de ellas muestran claras señales de haber sido revisadas, pero con solo sesenta segundos antes de que ingrese el siguiente concursante, no está dispuesto a perder el tiempo en eso. Agarra una que parece no haber sido manipulada y sigue corriendo, saltando sobre un arbusto para poder dejar el camino.

El paisaje no se parece en nada a lo que está acostumbrado. Los árboles son grandes, una especie de pino que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. Sus raíces son enormes y casi tropieza un par de veces. Hay mucha maleza una vez que abandona el camino. Después de unos minutos, sale a un prado lleno de hierba amarillenta hasta la rodilla. Se detiene y toma aire, luego decide trepar a un árbol. Eso le dará un buen punto de vista, además de una pequeña cantidad de seguridad.

El árbol es fácil de trepar. Las ramas son gruesas y robustas y no están demasiado separadas. Encuentra una V en la que puede meterse, lo hace y pone atención. No escucha nada. Un leve zumbido del viento y el ruido muy lejano de las olas. Si hay alguien cerca, no puede oírlo.

Después de un momento para recuperar el aliento, abre la mochila y mira para ver qué hay dentro. Lo primero que encuentra es un rollo de cuerda resistente, luego un cuchillo con una hoja de unos diez centímetros de largo. Hay una botella de plástico, que está vacía, excepto por un pequeño paquete de tabletas blancas para purificar agua. Debajo hay un pequeño paquete de carne seca y una bolsa de pasas. Es suficiente para tres días, si raciona. El agua será una prioridad.

Lo primero es lo primero, necesita asegurar la ficha. Se quita el zapato y lo desliza hacia abajo en su calcetín, moviéndolo hasta que se presiona contra la planta de su pie. Se vuelve a poner el zapato y se lo ata, luego oye a alguien debajo de él. Se queda quieto, mirando como un hombre pasa sin mirar hacia arriba, y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Está en silencio de nuevo durante mucho tiempo. Stiles se baja del árbol, mira a su alrededor con cautela y comienza a caminar. Necesita encontrar agua. Sobre todo porque la necesita, pero también porque será un buen lugar para colocar su trampa. El agua es algo que todos necesitarán.

Está tan tenso que acelera y se pone a trotar sin querer. Odia estar al aire libre y expuesto. Quiere conseguir una ficha lo más rápido posible para poder encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse durante el resto de los tres días. No puede arriesgarse a meterse en una pelea real. No hay forma de que gane.

Es un poco menos de una hora antes de que encuentre un arroyo. Llena su botella de agua y deja caer una de las tabletas antes de volver a meterla en su mochila. Luego trepa a un árbol cercano y la guarda allí. No la necesitará por un tiempo. Primero necesita conseguir una ficha. Pero ata la cuerda alrededor y la deja colgando un poco para poder tirar de la bolsa hacia abajo sin trepar al árbol. Luego toma el cuchillo y lo observa durante unos minutos. —Está bien, Stiles, —murmura para sí mismo. —Puedes hacerlo. Solo necesitas que alguien se te acerque.

Si otro concursante cree que está muerto o inconsciente, es posible que lo registren en busca de su ficha. O podrían pensar que quien lo había incapacitado ya la había tomado. Stiles piensa en esto por un tiempo antes de decidir que no tiene una mejor idea. Si se encontrara con un cuerpo, igual lo registraría, en busca de suministros al menos. Con suerte, al menos otro concursante tendrá la misma idea.

Utiliza el cuchillo para hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo, donde no le estorbará si tiene que luchar. Mancha un poco de sangre en su barbilla y un lado de su cara. Luego se acurruca en el suelo cerca del arroyo, dejando el lado ensangrentado boca arriba y el cuchillo escondido debajo de su cuerpo.

Parece que yace ahí durante horas. Hace un poco de frío cuando el viento se levanta. Espera no estar afuera después del anochecer. Él quiere estar escondido a salvo para entonces.

Poco después, oye pasos. Se detienen por un minuto cuando el otro concursante lo ve. Stiles se queda tan quieto como puede y trata de mantener su rostro relajado. Se acercan con cautela, y luego lo oye arrodillarse a su lado. Dedos presionan su cuello, comprobando su pulso. Luego se retiran y hay pasos.

Piensa por un momento que el otro concursante a lo mejor ha decidido que hay demasiado riesgo si está vivo, luego se arriesga a echar un vistazo por debajo de sus pestañas. Ve al otro hombre recogiendo una gran roca y avanzando hacia él con la roca en alto.

Como el hombre obviamente planea aplastar su cráneo, Stiles no pierde el tiempo. Tan pronto como el otro concursante se acerca, entierra el cuchillo en el pie del hombre. Él grita de dolor, tambaleándose hacia atrás y dejando caer la roca. Aterriza junto a Stiles con un ruido sordo. Luego se levanta de un salto enterrando su hombro en la ingle del hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer hacia atrás. El hombre se acurruca en una pelota, gimiendo. Stiles agarra su cuchillo y luego lo presiona contra el cuello del hombre. — ¡Ficha!

—Mie…— gime el hombre.

Stiles mantiene el cuchillo en su lugar con una mano y usa la otra para revisar los bolsillos del otro concursante. Encuentra la ficha, escondida debajo de un puñado de corteza que ha sido masticada. Se para y comienza a caminar, agarra su cuerda para jalar su mochila y se aleja corriendo.

Corre lo más rápido que puede hasta que le arde la garganta y tiene una puntada en el costado. Luego agarra una rama de un árbol y trepa hacia lo que espera sea otro lugar seguro.

Una vez que recupera el aliento, guarda la segunda ficha en su otro zapato. Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es mantenerse con vida durante dos días y medio más. Eso no será fácil, pero cree que puede hacerlo.

Le gustaría un mejor refugio, pero decide no buscarlo en este momento. Todos están en la ofensiva ahora, tratando de obtener una segunda ficha. Si no es el único que no mató a la persona de quien tomó la ficha, habrá personas que necesitarán dos, y serán aún más agresivos. Se quedará en el árbol la primera noche. Mañana necesitará más agua. Puede buscar refugio al mismo tiempo. Las horas del amanecer deberían ser relativamente seguras. Todos se esforzarán por mantenerse despiertos toda la noche, alerta ante cualquier peligro que no puedan ver, y muchas personas probablemente se irán a dormir al amanecer.

No puede dormir, pero se queda a la deriva por un momento, pensando en el hogar y en sus padres y en las cosas que tendrá que hacer para mantenerse con vida. Su estómago comienza a retumbar, por lo que come un trozo de carne seca hasta que se tranquiliza. Él salvará las pasas.

Hace frío una vez que se pone el sol, y se encuentra deseando haberse tomado el tiempo de robar la chaqueta del otro concursante. Se acurruca lo más pequeño posible y mete las manos en las axilas. Puede oler el humo de algún lugar no muy lejano, pero prefiere estar frío que muerto. No se arriesga. Al menos el frío hace que sea fácil mantenerse despierto.

Cuando sale el sol, se come una cuarta parte de las pasas y luego baja del árbol. No quiere volver al lugar donde dejó al otro concursante, por lo que calcula adónde probablemente iría la corriente y luego se dirige en esa dirección.

Simplemente se arrodilló para llenar su recipiente de agua cuando alguien se le cae encima de los árboles. Grita a su pesar e intenta darse la vuelta y ver a su atacante. Sea quien sea, es alguien mucho más fuerte que él. No tiene mucha influencia, incluso con los brazos presionando contra el suelo. Se ve obligado a retroceder cada vez que intenta empujar hacia arriba, y su cara se sumerge en el agua.

Stiles farfulla y lucha, pero una mano se aferra a la parte posterior de su cuello, obligándolo a sumergirse nuevamente. Empuja hacia arriba tan fuerte como puede y se las arregla para salir a la superficie el tiempo suficiente para una respiración profunda, y luego se hunde de nuevo. Sigue luchando, casi instintivamente, pero su mente está empezando a salir del pánico. Los engranajes están girando de nuevo. Empieza a contar. A los sesenta segundos, se deja relajar.

Quien lo sostiene no es un idiota, porque no lo suelta inmediatamente. Mantiene la cara de Stiles bajo el agua hasta que le arden los pulmones y aparecen manchas en su visión. Pero deja ir a tiempo, y afortunadamente para Stiles, lo arrastra fuera del agua para que pueda comenzar a quitarle la chaqueta y sus pertenencias. Stiles intenta respirar sutilmente, pero no funciona; se pone a jadear y a toser. El otro concursante está demasiado ocupado buscando su ficha para que le importe. Stiles no puede alcanzar su cuchillo, pero al menos ahora está boca arriba. Golpea con ambas manos las orejas de su atacante, haciéndolo tambalear.

En esta pelea, no hay lugar para la moral o el arrepentimiento. El pensamiento de nivel superior ha sido desterrado a la esquina posterior de su cerebro. Salta sobre su atacante y clava dos dedos en uno de sus ojos. El otro hombre grita, por lo que Stiles lo golpea en la tráquea, dejándolo con arcadas. Eso le da tiempo a Stiles para ponerse de pie y buscar un arma. No ve rocas, pero ve una rama que se había caído. Lo agarra justo cuando el otro hombre está tratando de levantarse, y le da un sólido golpe en la mandíbula. Vuelve a caer, gimiendo, y Stiles levanta el palo lo más alto que puede y lo golpea con fuerza contra el costado de la cabeza.

El hombre no se mueve. Todo está tranquilo. Stiles se para allí con la rama todavía extendida, jadeando y llorando sin darse cuenta. Cuando no pasa nada más, comienza a recoger sus pertenencias. Le tiemblan las manos mientras se vuelve a poner la chaqueta. Luego se acerca al hombre en el suelo. Quiere su chaqueta, pero no se atreve a acercarse. ¿Y si no está muerto? ¿Y si está fingiendo, como lo había hecho Stiles?

Stiles piensa en esto por un momento. Está temblando. La temperatura no ha subido mucho y ahora está empapado. Necesitará la chaqueta si quiere sobrevivir. Pincha al hombre con el palo y no obtiene respuesta. Luego levanta el palo y lo golpea con fuerza en una rodilla. Ninguna respuesta. Vuelve a golpear, esta vez en la ingle. Aún nada. Está muerto o inconsciente.

Eso le da a Stiles el valor para comprobar el pulso. No lo siente. Le tiemblan las manos de nuevo, pero le quita la chaqueta y la camisa al hombre. La ficha se cae del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras lo hace y la agarra sin pensar. Vacía el contenido de la mochila del hombre en la suya sin mirarlos, llena su botella de agua y comienza a correr de nuevo.

El temblor tarda un poco en detenerse. Gradualmente se da cuenta de que necesita recuperarse. Simplemente está trotando por el bosque como si fuera un día normal, pero todavía hay enemigos alrededor y es posible que no gane una segunda pelea. Todavía no se ha quitado la ropa mojada.

Así que se sube a otro árbol. Se saca la ropa y la cuelga para que se seque. Espera a que el agua se purifique y se come otro trozo de carne seca. Examina lo que obtuvo de la mochila de su atacante. No había mucho allí. Un par de envoltorios de comida vacíos y algunos anillos de manzana seca. Un compás. Un par de calcetines de repuesto, que supone es más que nada.

Se come los aros de manzana y espera a que se seque la ropa. Se está calentando y la adrenalina ha desaparecido, dejándolo adormilado. Tiene que despertarse varias veces. Necesita un mejor refugio. Una vez que su ropa está seca, mete la camisa en su bolso y ata la segunda chaqueta alrededor de su cintura, descendiendo del árbol. Luego comienza a atravesar el bosque.

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora caminando cuando salió a un claro. Hay una mujer en el lado opuesto, que lleva una rama que está tallada en una lanza. Ambos se detienen cuando se ven y miran fijamente por un momento. Stiles ve su mano apretar la lanza. — ¡Espera! — exclama, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Si quieres una ficha, puedes tener una. Tengo un extra.

La mujer lo mira, y luego sus ojos se entrecierran, como si estuviera buscando la trampa. — ¿Me estás diciendo que un mocoso escuálido como tu tiene una tercera ficha?

—Sí, — dice Stiles. —Espera, solo…—La saca del bolsillo del pantalón, sosteniéndola para que ella pueda ver. —Te la cambiaré. ¿Tienes comida?

Claramente, esto no era lo que la mujer esperaba en absoluto, y Stiles espera unos momentos mientras lo procesa. Finalmente, ella dice: —Tengo algo, sí.

—Intercambio, —repite Stiles, agitando la ficha en el aire. No le importa su comida, pero piensa que actuar como si quisiera la hará menos sospechosa. —Podemos arrojarla unos a otros desde lados opuestos del claro. Sin problemas. ¿Está bien?

La mujer asiente. Abre su propio paquete y saca lo que parece una bolsa de nueces o granola. Stiles cuenta hasta tres y lanza la ficha. La bolsa de granola aterriza a unos metros de distancia y Stiles se apresura a agarrarla, la levanta del suelo y luego se aleja corriendo antes de que la otra concursante pueda cambiar de opinión.

Solo ha estado trotando durante un minuto cuando se da cuenta de que la mujer lo está siguiendo. O quiere que le devuelvan la comida o quiere las otras fichas de Stiles. Cualquier cosa es posible. Stiles acaba de demostrar cómo podría ayudar tener repuestos. Acelera un poco su paso, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

De repente, escucha un suave golpe y luego un ruido sordo detrás de él. Se da una sacudida para ver a la mujer en el suelo con una flecha toscamente formada que le sale del pecho. —Mierda, —gruñe, incapaz de evitarlo.

— ¡Quédate donde estás! —La voz que le grita es femenina y áspera. Es otro competidor que salta de un árbol y trota hacia el cuerpo. Stiles hace lo que le dicen, manteniendo sus manos visibles para mayor seguridad, mientras ella agarra la mochila de la mujer muerta y comienza a revisarla. Luego suelta una maldición. Cuando se endereza, le da a Stiles una mirada cautelosa, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si puede lanzarle una flecha antes de que él la alcance.

—Puedes quedarte con la ficha, —dice Stiles, pero su actitud cautelosa no cambia. — ¿Tienes hambre?

La mirada cautelosa se vuelve más cautelosa, pero ella asiente. —Sí. ¿Qué fue lo que te arrojó?

—Algunas nueces. Yo también tengo carne seca. —Stiles la observa de cerca. —Ya debes tener dos fichas, ¿verdad? Yo también. ¿Quieres formar un equipo durante el resto del juego?

— ¿Eso está permitido?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Realmente no hay reglas para este juego, ¿verdad? Simplemente "mantente con vida". Tienes hambre; tengo comida. No he dormido en dos días y me encantaría tener a alguien que me cuidara la espalda durante unas horas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ella asiente, luego baja su arco. —Mi nombre es Allison.

—Soy Stiles, — dice y le arroja la bolsa de nueces.

— ¿Que son estas? —pregunta, mirando en la bolsa.

—Son nueces, —dice Stiles, sintiéndose inseguro.

—Nunca había visto uno como estas, —dice Allison, sacando uno de la bolsa. —Todas… nudosas.

—Oh, son nueces, —dice Stiles. Está comenzando a relajarse un poco cuando ella comienza a metérselos en la boca. El viento agita los árboles y caen unas gotas de lluvia. —Deberíamos encontrar refugio.

Allison asiente. Con un bocado de nueces, dice. —Estuve en la orilla antes y vi algo que podría ser una cueva. —Ella sigue comiendo, pero luego continúa. —Yo iré primero.

Stiles lo aprecia, ya que ella es la que tiene el arco y la flecha. Él toma su mochila y la sigue por el bosque. Caminan en silencio, una precaución razonable ya que todavía hay mucha gente alrededor. Pasan unos quince minutos antes de que salgan de los árboles y él vea el océano. Hay una pendiente pronunciada, pero solo mide unos seis metros. Allison señala una forma oscura a unos treinta metros de distancia. —Ahí.

—Se ve bien. —Stiles se balancea sobre el borde del acantilado y cuidadosamente baja. No es fácil, pero hay muchos asideros. Lo toma con calma y lo hace sin dificultad. Allison lo sigue.

La "cueva" es más una grieta, pero es lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se acueste y está por encima de la línea de flotación. Es más ancha en la parte inferior que en la parte superior, por lo que proporciona cierto refugio de la lluvia. Stiles entra primero, y luego Allison entra tras él. El viento se levanta y silba a través de las rocas. Stiles se estremece un poco y se levanta la capucha de la chaqueta.

— ¿Crees que podemos arriesgarnos a hacer una fogata? —Pregunta Allison.

Stiles lo considera, luego niega con la cabeza. —No hay suficiente espacio para que escape el humo. Acabaríamos ahogándonos

Allison hace una mueca, pero luego asiente. — ¿Dijiste que comiste carne seca?

—Sí. —Stiles saca su paquete y saca una pieza para cada uno de ellos. Allison le entrega lo que queda de nueces. No es mucho, pero se lo come de todos modos. —Entonces, ¿hiciste ese arco tú misma?

—Sí. Mi mochila tenía cuerda delgada. Es una mierda, pero hizo el trabajo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Mi papá me enseñó. Vivimos en un campo de la resistencia hasta los diez años y buscábamos nuestra propia comida. — Allison comió pensativa su carne seca. —Luego lo atraparon y lo enviaron a las minas, y yo fui enviado a uno de los campos de esclavos.

—Crecí en uno. Casi nunca he estado afuera en mi vida.

—Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, considerando.

—He tenido suerte.

Allison parece un poco dudosa, pero no desafía esa afirmación. En cambio, mira al cielo y dice. —Probablemente deberías dormir ahora, entonces después me toca a mí. Preferiría que los dos estemos despiertos por la noche, ¿sabes? ¿Por si acaso?

Stiles asiente. Se estira y usa la chaqueta de repuesto como manta. —Será difícil saber la hora con el sol detrás de las nubes.

—Observaré la marea. — Allison hace un gesto. —Parece que está bastante baja en este momento, pero puedo ver dónde está la línea de agua alta. Cuando llegue a eso, te despertaré.

—Suena bien. —Stiles se acurruca contra la pared para abrigarse y se queda dormido casi de inmediato. Duerme como una piedra, lo que lo sorprende. Cuando Allison lo despierta, siente que realmente ha descansado. Ella se acurruca en el calor que dejó su cuerpo. Él le da su segunda chaqueta, que obviamente la sorprende, y se encoge de hombros. —La temperatura de tu cuerpo desciende cuando duermes. Si tengo frío, haré algunos movimientos.

—No me despiertes, —dice ella, y él se ríe y acepta.

Cuando se pone el sol, la marea vuelve a bajar. La despierta con una suave sacudida y le pregunta si tiene hambre. Ambos tienen, por lo que saca la carne seca.

—No queda mucha de esto, —dice Allison.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Sí, pero solo nos quedan unas veinticuatro horas de juego.

Allison mira consternada la cantidad de comida que queda. — ¿En serio crees que eso nos durará a los dos por un día entero? Eso no es ni la mitad de una comida para una persona.

Stiles frunce el ceño, más confundido que cualquier otra cosa. —Supongo que debes conseguir más comida de dónde eres. Pero claro, he sobrevivido con la mitad de las raciones durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Por eso soy tan pequeño. —Empieza a roer un trozo de carne. —Mi mamá se enfermó cuando yo tenía siete años. No puede trabajar, por lo que no obtiene fichas. Hemos vivido de mi padre desde que era pequeño. Empecé a trabajar cuando tenía doce años, pero solo gano la mitad, o lo hice hasta que cumplí dieciocho este año.

—De hecho, a nosotros nos alimentan bastante bien, supongo, — dice Allison. — ¿De qué campamento eres?

—Cuarenta y dos. Es una acería. Sin embargo, no trabajé realmente en al fabrica. Yo era una especie de conserje, la única persona lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en algunos de los lugares que necesitaban limpieza. ¿Tú?

—Del diecisiete. —Allison se aclara la garganta. —Es un campo de entrenamiento para esclavos de placer.

—Oh. Bueno, eso probablemente explica por qué tienes más comida que nosotros. Los hombres lobo no se sienten atraídos por los escuálidos, o eso he oído. —Stiles termina su trozo de carne y guarda el resto. — ¿Qué te enseñan allí? ¿Cómo bailar y esas cosas?

—Bailar, masajear, cocinar. Cómo ser cogido por el culo y poder caminar al día siguiente.

—Suena educacional —dice Stiles.

—Probablemente soy la única persona aquí que se alegró de que la enviaran a los juegos, —comenta Allison. —Me graduaré en tres meses y… de todos modos, eso no es suficiente comida. Tendremos que salir mañana y buscar más.

—Habla por ti misma, — dice Stiles. —No voy a arriesgar mi trasero allí.

Allison frunce los labios. — Pensé que íbamos a formar equipo.

—Te cuidaré la espalda mientras duermes y compartiré lo que tengo. Pero tenemos suficiente para vivir, así que no voy a arriesgar mi vida para conseguir más. Fin de la historia. ¿Quieres pasas?

Allison lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego suspira. —Sí. Gracias.

Stiles divide cuidadosamente lo que queda de las pasas y le entrega a Allison su porción. Las come lentamente, una a la vez. —No sé si eres la única persona feliz de estar aquí, —dice finalmente. —Quiero decir, no estoy emocionado, pero… No era como si fuera a vivir una vida larga y saludable de todos modos. Si puedo ganar, puedo darle la Mordida a mi mamá… mejorarla. Eso es algo por lo que estoy dispuesto a morir luchando.

—Puedo entender eso, —dice Allison, llevando las rodillas hasta el pecho.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Mencionaste que arrestaron a tu papá. ¿Tu mamá fue enviada contigo al Diecisiete?

—No, ella murió cuando yo era muy joven, —dice Allison. —Ella también fue parte de la resistencia. La atraparon, se suicidó en lugar de ser interrogada para obtener información sobre el resto de nosotros.

—Guau. Lo siento. Eso apesta.

Los labios de Allison se contraen en una leve sonrisa. —Sí así es. Después de eso, mi papá y su hermana me criaron. Ella todavía está en alguna parte, al menos en teoría. No la atraparon durante la misma redada que nos atrapó a mi papá y a mí, así que supongo que probablemente todavía está trabajando duro en la resistencia. Ella, eh…— La cara de Allison se tuerce de repente. —No importa. No es importante.

—No, dímelo, — dice Stiles.

Allison se seca los ojos con impaciencia. —Ella siempre me prometió que si me atrapaban, vendría a buscarme. Durante los primeros años, realmente lo creí. No perdí la esperanza hasta los trece años y me di cuenta de que ella nunca se arriesgaría realmente. No para salvar a una persona. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder culparla, ahora que soy mayor y comprendo cuáles serían los riesgos. Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho si en realidad nunca planeó hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, eso fue una mierda, —coincide Stiles.

—No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto, —agrega Allison. —Apenas te conozco.

—Oye, ahora somos socios —dice Stiles, y Allison se ríe de mala gana. —Aquí, te diré algo real también. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de la enfermedad de mi mamá? —pregunta, y Allison niega con la cabeza. —Ella ya no me conoce. Como la enfermedad, ha llegado a su cerebro está confundida todo el tiempo y ya no sabe quién soy. A veces todavía recuerda a mi papá, pero nunca a mí. Es como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo.

—Eso es horrible —dice Allison.

—Sí. Es como… sé que es egoísta y quiero que ella este mejor por su bien y el de mi padre, pero sobre todo quiero que mi madre vuelva. —Stiles siente un nudo en la garganta y se lo traga. —Quiero que ella me mire y conozca mi rostro. Daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por eso. Bueno, excepto mi papá. No nos volvamos demasiado hiperbólicos aquí.

Allison bufó. —Yo diría que te apoyaré, pero…

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Ha habido varios ganadores antes. Es raro, pero sucede. Todo depende de en qué tipo de juegos nos pongan. No quiero lastimar a nadie, ¿sabes? Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. Si son ellos o yo. Pero espero que todos sobrevivamos. Tantos de nosotros como podamos.

—Sí, —dice Allison en voz baja. —Yo también.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ¿Advertencia por mención de esclavitud? Aunque no sé si es realmente necesaria en una fusión con los Juegos del Hambre, pero, ¡mejor prevenir que lamentar!

Allison tiene tanta hambre al mediodía del día siguiente que se muerde las mangas de la chaqueta. Stiles le deja comer su parte de las pasas, a pesar de que su propio estómago está gruñendo. Estará bien. Se ha apretado el cinturón antes y sin duda tendrá que volver a hacerlo.

Hablan de muchas cosas, esperando en la grieta, mirando las mareas. Hablan de sus familias, de los lugares donde vivieron, de las cosas que harán si sobreviven. Cuando suena el gong, Stiles siente que ha encontrado a la hermana que nunca tuvo. Su madre había quedado embarazada dos veces después del nacimiento de Stiles, pero abortó en ambas ocasiones. A veces se pregunta si ese fue un síntoma temprano de su enfermedad. Las mujeres embarazadas y los bebés son las únicas personas en los campos de esclavos que reciben atención médica. Los hombres lobo saben que los humanos necesitan seguir reproduciéndose, para hacer más esclavos.

—Oye, ¿cómo crees que nos miran? —Allison pregunta, mientras comienzan a caminar. Ambos esperan poder seguir la playa todo el camino y no tener que escalar los acantilados.

—Los druidas deben tener algo que ver con eso, —dice Stiles, mirando alrededor. —No vi ningún aparato electrónico en la isla. Quiero decir, no sé exactamente cómo se vería, nunca he visto una cámara en mi vida, pero creo que captaría la idea general.

—Eso tiene sentido —dice Allison, asintiendo. — ¿Alguna vez has conocido a un druida?

—No. ¿Tú?

—No. Sin embargo, mi padre lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Dijo que se escapó por poquito. A veces creo que mi padre odiaba a los druidas más que a los hombres lobo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque los druidas todavía son humanos, pero se pusieron del lado de los hombres lobo en la guerra.

Stiles piensa en eso, piensa en algunos de los libros que había leído. —No sé. Mi padre dijo que su abuela solía contarle historias sobre la guerra, y él dijo que los druidas querían ayudar a los humanos, pero los humanos les tenían miedo. Porque eran diferentes. Como los hombres lobo. —Se encoge un poco de hombros. —Supongo que probablemente nunca lo sabremos con certeza.

—Sí. —Allison suspira. —Pero ahora han elegido su bando.

—Es verdad. —Stiles se sube a un roquerio que se encuentra en su camino y luego se gira para ayudar a Allison. —Oye, puedo ver la playa.

—Gracias a Dios. —Allison claramente espera que haya comida allí.

No lo hay. Pero hay un puñado de hombres lobo que toman fichas de los concursantes y luego dibujan una "X" en sus manos con tinta negra. El gong suena de nuevo, lo que significa que ha pasado una hora, y comienzan a llevarlos de regreso a los barcos. Allison ve los compartimentos interiores y gime, antes de acurrucarse y tratar de dormir.

Es casi una hora antes de que lleguen a la costa y luego los suben a otro tren. Este no llega tan lejos como el primero, y apenas una hora después, los están sacando del compartimiento y hacia un enorme edificio de ladrillo y piedra blanca. Hay algunas ventanas tapiadas y un letrero que parece que se había caído hace un siglo. El texto dice "Macy's" y Stiles se pregunta quién es o era Macy.

Entran por las puertas para encontrar una de las habitaciones más grandes en las que Stiles haya estado. Piensa que incluso podría ser más grande que la parte central de la fábrica, donde trabajan cientos de personas. El suelo es gris pálido, una especie de baldosa falsa hecha de un material que no reconoce. Se ha rayado en las principales líneas de tráfico a un gris más oscuro y gastado.

Hay catres a lo largo de una pared, colocados a intervalos de unos seis pies. Cada uno tiene un número encima, comenzando con "siete" y subiendo hasta "doscientos trece", saltando a lo que parece ser aleatorio. Stiles ve diecisiete y cuarenta y dos y se da cuenta de que es el número de personas que quedan. —Aquí no hay privacidad, —le dice a Allison, quien resopla como si dijera que no tiene idea de por qué él esperaría tal cosa.

Cada catre tiene una pequeña cómoda a su lado. Stiles está a punto de ir a ver si hay algo dentro, pero en su lugar, son conducidos hacia largas mesas de madera. Hay bancos en lugar de sillas individuales, cada uno con capacidad para cuatro personas. Stiles capta la primera bocanada de comida y gime. Puede sentir que se le hace agua la boca.

Se sorprende al ver que hay humanos aquí para servir. Supone que tiene sentido. Los esclavos en los campamentos son para la manufactura o el cuidado de los campos y el ganado. Pero que los hombres lobo tengan sus propios esclavos personales no es realmente sorprendente. No hacen contacto visual mientras dejan los platos de comida y, en este momento, a Stiles, francamente, no le importa. Hay un plato con algún tipo de carne y dos trozos de pan y algo verde que ni siquiera ha identificado antes de meterse en la boca. A lo largo de la mesa, todos hacen lo mismo. También tienen vasos de agua. Bebe tres y lame su plato hasta dejarlo limpio.

Las luces comienzan a atenuarse cuando los concursantes terminan de comer. El mensaje obvio de es que es hora de que se duerman. Stiles no tiene ningún argumento con eso. Se tambalea hacia el catre con la etiqueta "cuarenta y dos" y se duerme tan pronto como su cabeza toca la almohada.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles duerme casi como un muerto. Se despierta de un tirón cuando suena un gong y se cae de su catre. Nadie se da cuenta, porque todos ellos mismos están luchando con la conciencia. Se las arregla para ponerse de pie cuando se encienden las luces. — ¡Por aquí! —alguien está gritando, y se tambalea hasta la fila de lo que resulta ser el baño y la ducha. Son comunales, pero él está demasiado cansado y hambriento como para preocuparse por comerse con los ojos a alguien. La mayoría de los demás parecen pensar lo mismo.

Cuando regresan a la sala principal, hay comida allí. Es diferente a la noche anterior, donde cada uno recibió su propio plato. Esta vez hay platos vacíos y platos comunes. Stiles agarra un plato, pero cuando se dirige a lo que parecen los huevos, uno de los concursantes mayores y más grandes lo empuja. —Los niños al final de la fila —dice.

— ¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta e intenta llegar a los huevos de nuevo. Esta vez es empujado por dos concursantes a la vez.

Así que va a ser así. Stiles lo considera por un momento antes de decidir no pelear, al menos no por el momento.

Que tiene sentido. No están en medio de un juego en este momento, pero esto sigue siendo una competencia. Los concursantes más grandes y fuertes intimidarán a los más débiles con comida o cualquier otra cosa que puedan obtener, para quedársela para ellos. Eso podría crear oportunidades para ellos más tarde. Es una cosa tonta de hacer, especialmente considerando que nadie pidió estar aquí, pero Stiles puede entender por qué lo están haciendo. Solo puede haber un ganador, la mayoría de las veces, al menos. Stiles ha escuchado que ha habido dos o tres en algunos de los años anteriores. Todo depende de qué tipo de juegos hayan creado los hombres lobo. Si el juego final es uno contra uno, como un torneo, habrá un ganador. Pero si se trata de un juego de supervivencia, como el de la isla, podría haber más.

Hasta donde Stiles sabe, por lo poco que se les ha dicho, los juegos continuarán hasta que hayan reducido el número de concursantes a una docena o menos. Eso desencadena el juego final. No tiene idea de cómo eligen los hombres lobo cuáles serán los juegos o en qué orden irán.

Pensar en ello no lo acerca más al desayuno, así que se dirige hacia donde hay tazas y jarras de agua. No sabe cuánto tiempo estarán entre los juegos. Sabe que duran un par de meses y, por los "aspectos más destacados" que obtienen, cree que normalmente solo hay unas diez rondas. Eso significa que deben tener varios días para descansar y recuperarse entre cada uno.

Hay un grupo de adolescentes de pie alrededor del agua, después de haber sido intimidados durante el desayuno. Sorprendentemente, Stiles descubre que no es el más pequeño allí. Allison tiene una pulgada encima de él, pero hay otra chica que es más baja, aunque tiene un aspecto fuerte y enjuto. Las dos chicas están paradas allí con otros dos chicos, y todos están lanzando miradas de rencor a los adultos que no les dejan acercarse a la comida.

Allison claramente ya ha estado charlando con ellos, porque dice: —Oh, este es Stiles. Stiles, estos son Theo, Donovan y Tracy.

—Hola, —dice Stiles, asintiendo. Parece que son los únicos adolescentes que quedan, lo que no es de extrañar. Parece que hay alrededor de cien catres, y está bastante seguro de que hay más de doscientos campamentos. Al menos la mitad de los concursantes ya están muertos.

Charlan unos minutos. Tracy es la más joven, sólo tiene dieciséis años, pero es de un campamento minero y, obviamente, es dura como un clavo. Theo y Donovan tienen diecisiete años, y Stiles siente aversión por ambos de inmediato. Donovan se jacta de cómo mató a tres personas diferentes durante el primer juego, a pesar de que no era necesario. Theo está directamente enfrente, no dice nada sobre sí mismo, pero anima a los demás a hablar, obviamente reuniendo información. Stiles ha sido parte de la conversación durante menos de tres minutos antes de decidir que ninguna de estas personas serán sus amigos.

— Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con respecto a la comida? —Pregunta Tracy, un brillo en sus ojos como si estuviera considerando asesinar a un concursante y comérselo.

Stiles ha estado observando a los concursantes mayores raspar el fondo de los platos, dejando en claro que incluso si hay suficiente para todos, no planean compartir. —No creo que podamos hacer nada esta vez. Tendremos que abrirnos camino la próxima vez. Si lo hacemos todos juntos, deberíamos poder robar al menos un plato.

A los demás no les gusta, pero no tienen mejores ideas. Theo le sonríe a Allison y le dice. —Entonces, ¿cómo obtuviste tu segunda ficha?

Stiles tiene que admitir una ola de molestia por la curiosidad de Theo, pero no quiere decir nada. Allison se ocupará de ello o no. Aparentemente, ella se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, porque se ríe avergonzada y dice. —Yo, eh, la saqué de un cadáver, en realidad. Supongo que logró alejarse de quien lo hirió, pero luego murió de todos modos.

—Oh, —dice Theo, y pierde interés. Allison pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a su catre. Stiles la sigue, despidiéndose de los demás.

—Qué idiota, —dice Allison, y Stiles se deja caer en su catre, riendo tan fuerte que le duelen los costados.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles está loco de aburrimiento cuando han estado en el campamento durante una hora. Nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre en su vida. Empieza a molestar a los guardias para que le den papel y lápices para que puedan jugar al Ahorcado o al Tic-Tac-Toe o cualquier otra cosa si eso le permite aburrirse menos. Pide libros o piedritas para que puedan jugar go o damas. Es tan persistente al respecto que los guardias comienzan a amenazar con darle una paliza si eso lo mantiene ocupado.

Stiles piensa en eso durante una hora, luego agarra a Allison y le dice que le va a enseñar algunas de las canciones de trabajo de su campamento. Él canta fuerte y desafinado mientras ella trata de no reír. Cuatro minutos después, tiene una pila de papel y lápices.

Se las arreglan para perder el tiempo hasta que llega la cena. Stiles se ha ofrecido como voluntario para ser la distracción, principalmente porque quiere asegurarse de que Allison coma. Puede pasar un día sin comer si es necesario. Se había llenado la barriga en la cena la noche anterior, así que, honestamente, ni siquiera tiene tanta hambre todavía. Así que cuando salen los platos, tazones llenos de algún plato con pasta y tomates, Stiles hace cola con el resto de concursantes.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado en claro que debían esperar hasta que el resto de nosotros hubiéramos comido, —dice el cabecilla, dándole un empujón.

—Sí, lo hiciste, —dice Stiles. —Pero eso no funcionará si no nos dejas comer nada. Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre, amigo?

— No es de tu incumbencia, —se burla el hombre.

—Ohhhhhkay, —dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Pero en serio, no puedes acaparar toda la comida. Nosotros también necesitamos comer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir a llorar donde los hombres lobo por eso? —El hombre lo empuja de nuevo y luego le da la espalda para comenzar a servirse a sí mismo.

—Estaba pensando en algo como esto, —dice Stiles, tomando un tenedor y enterrándolo contra la espalda del hombre. El hombre grita de dolor, se gira y le da un bofetón a Stiles con tanta fuerza que se desploma.

Solo se necesitan unos momentos para que los guardias hombres lobo intervengan, y al menos uno de ellos se ríe entre dientes mientras sacan al cabecilla de Stiles y lo empujan hacia la comida. — ¿Viste eso? —pregunta el hombre lobo riendo a uno de sus amigos. —Como un chihuahua atacando a un rottweiler. ¿Eres estúpido, chico?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, frotando su mandíbula. —Ese soy yo.

Lo dejan ahí en el suelo. Se sacude y se sienta. Ha sufrido peor en la fábrica. Después de unos momentos, se las arregla para ponerse de pie y se dirige hacia donde Allison y los demás se han acurrucado en una esquina. Durante la conmoción, no les había costado nada agarrar uno de los platos.

Cuando Stiles se acerca y comienza a sentarse, Donovan agarra el plato y se lo quita. — ¿Quién dijo que puedes que comer?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? —Pregunta Stiles. —No tendrías esa comida si no hubiera hecho mi parte.

Donovan se encoge de hombros. —No es mi problema, amigo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Donovan, —dice Allison. —Si no dejas que Stiles coma, te asfixiaré mientras duermes.

—Sigue soñando, niña bonita, —le responde Donovan.

—Vamos, Donovan, no seas un idiota, —dice Theo.

Stiles resiste la tentación de decirle a Theo que no necesita su ayuda. Se sienta y agarra el plato de comida. Cuando Donovan se lo quita de nuevo, Allison toma su plato y se lo golpea en la cara. Él se tambalea hacia atrás, gimiendo.

—Gracias, Ally, —dice Stiles, agarrando el plato y sirviéndose.

—Para eso están los amigos, —dice ella, sonriéndole.

~ ~ ~ ~

Cuando se levantan a la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, donde nadie molesta a los adolescentes mientras comen, los conducen fuera de las barracas a través de una especie de portal mágico. Salen a una gran llanura, frente a un muro de piedra que es demasiado alto para ver por encima. Stiles mira a su alrededor con interés. Ha estado seguro durante un tiempo de que los druidas son responsables de gran parte de lo que sucede en los juegos, y esto lo confirma.

Si no necesitan mucho tiempo de viaje entre juegos, necesita revisar su opinión sobre cuántas rondas habrá. Podría haber doce o incluso quince en el lapso de tiempo que duran los juegos. Ve que sus posibilidades de supervivencia disminuyen, pero de todos modos se prepara. Sobrevivir pase lo que pase, había dicho su padre, y tiene la intención de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

— ¡La segunda ronda comenzará ahora! —grita un hombre lobo, y un zumbido de tensión recorre las filas. El hombre lobo señala cuando se abre una puerta en el muro de piedra, mostrando un camino de tierra y una densa vegetación. — ¡Esta arena ha sido equipada con los animales más peligrosos que quedan en el mundo! ¡Su objetivo es encontrar uno y traerlo aquí! ¡No importa si regresan con uno que está vivo o muerto! ¡Entrarán a intervalos de cinco minutos y tendrán una hora!

—Podría ser peor — murmura alguien cerca de Stiles, y él está de acuerdo. Encontrará un bicho o algo.

— ¡Sin embargo! —el hombre lobo continúa, y la multitud se tensa de nuevo. — ¡No solo serán juzgados por haber completado la tarea en cuestión! Si lo hacen bien en este juego, ¡atraerán patrocinadores! ¡Tener un hombre lobo que los patrocine en los juegos es el mayor de los honores! Ser elegido es extremadamente raro, ¡pero garantiza que sobrevivirán más que muchos de los otros concursantes! ¡Si lo hacen bien en esta tarea, podrían tener ese honor!

—Vayanse a la mierda, — murmura Stiles. No tiene ningún interés en ser "elegido" por un hombre lobo, por esta o cualquier otra razón.

Se llama al primer número. — ¡Ciento veinticinco!

Después de que los primeros seis números no lo incluyen, Stiles se sienta en el suelo y espera. Por supuesto, tan pronto como lo haya hecho, llaman a su número. Trota hacia la arena. Está densamente lleno de vegetación brillante, y el barro chapotea bajo sus pies. Intenta recordar el nombre de este tipo de terreno, sobre el que cree haber leído. Probablemente ya no exista de forma natural.

Justo cuando entra, se cruza con alguien que se marcha. La mujer lleva una serpiente más larga que la altura de Stiles. —Bien, —dice Stiles haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, y la mujer frunce el ceño y lo ignora. Stiles suspira y sigue trotando. Puede sentir un hormigueo en la piel de la nuca, como si lo estuvieran observando. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si así fuera. Los animales aquí lo están cazando, tan seguramente como él los está cazando. Quiere hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

Más adelante y justo fuera del camino, ve movimiento. Se queda inmóvil por un momento, luego se acerca unos centímetros. Hay dos pájaros, pájaros carroñeros de algún tipo, agachados sobre algo. Stiles mira a su alrededor y luego se inclina con cuidado para recoger una piedra del suelo. Lo lanza tan fuerte como puede. Llega a un paso de uno de los pájaros, que deja escapar un graznido. Ambos alzan el vuelo, y Stiles maldice. Sabe que su puntería no es muy buena, pero esperaba que no pudieran volar después.

Entonces se le ocurre comprobar y ver qué estaban comiendo. Trota para ver los restos de algo irreconocible. Podría haber sido un conejo o una marmota o uno de una docena de roedores diferentes. Está a punto de empezar a caminar de nuevo cuando recuerda sus instrucciones. El hombre lobo había dicho que un animal muerto estaba bien. Por supuesto, eso funcionaba bajo la suposición de que el concursante lo habría matado, pero no había dicho que el concursante tenía que haberlo matado. Solo que su presa podría estar viva o muerta.

Considerado eso, recoge lo que queda del animal y corre hacia la entrada. Se tarda unos diez minutos en llegar y todavía hay concursantes esperando a que los llamen. Los dos hombres lobo responsables de mantener las cosas en movimiento están parados junto a un jabalí muerto que probablemente pesa más que Stiles.

—Aquí tiene, —dice Stiles, extendiendo el animal muerto hacia ellos.

Lo miran y luego lo miran a él. — ¿Qué diablos es eso? —pregunta uno de ellos.

—Es un animal muerto, según lo solicitado.

—Esa cosa ha estado muerta durante días.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. — ¿Y qué? No dijeron que tenía que estar recién muerto. Solo que podría estar vivo o muerto.

Hay risas de algunos de los concursantes cercanos. Stiles mira a su alrededor y ve a Allison tratando de no reír.

—No puedes simplemente… —dice el primer hombre lobo, pero se calla y mira al segundo para confirmarlo. El segundo simplemente se encoge de hombros. Después de otro momento, el primero agarra al animal muerto y luego gruñe, —Bien. Pero no esperes obtener patrocinadores de esto.

—Tus patrocinadores pueden besar la parte más gorda de mi trasero, —dice Stiles, y ahora los otros concursantes se ríen de verdad. Uno de los hombres lobo lo golpea, haciéndolo caer tambaleándose y aterrizando de culo en la tierra. Rueda ligeramente y luego escupe sangre por la boca.

— ¡Ciento trece! —grita el segundo hombre lobo, obviamente tratando de desviar la atención de Stiles, y empuja a un competidor hacia el bosque.

Allison se agacha junto a Stiles. — ¿Estás bien?

Se frota la mandíbula. —Sí, sobreviviré.

— ¿Valió la pena? —Allison pregunta, sus ojos brillan como si ya supiera lo que Stiles va a decir.

—Diablos, sí, —dice, y ella se ríe.

~ ~ ~ ~

—Entonces les decimos específicamente que están tratando de impresionar a los patrocinadores, ¿verdad? —Eso es lo que dice Ennis cuando Peter entra al bar. —Hablamos sobre lo que obtendrán si obtienen uno, haciendo parecer que casi nadie lo hace. Así que el primero arrastra esta serpiente venenosa y el siguiente tiene un puto jabalí completo, entiendes la puta idea.

—Encantador como siempre, — murmura Peter, acercándose a la barra y señalando al camarero para ordenar una copa. —Whisky.

—Entonces el chico de cuarenta y dos entra con un roedor a medio masticar, —continúa Ennis, y Peter levanta la mirada, interesado. —Claramente ha estado muerto durante una semana. Lo sostiene y lo presenta como si estuviera orgulloso de él. Y cuando le reclame, se encogió de hombros y dijo 'no dijiste que tenía que estar vivo cuando lo encontrara’.

Peter sonríe en su bebida. —Parece una buena estrategia.

—Nadie te preguntó, Hale, — le gruñe Ennis. —No me gustan los tramposos en los juegos.

—No hizo trampa. Se aprovechó de una laguna jurídica. No es lo mismo.

—Eres experto en eso, —responde Ennis.

— ¿Crees que has encontrado a alguien a quien patrocinar este año, Hale? — Pregunta Ethan, mirando por encima de su propia bebida.

Peter se encoge de hombros. No planea patrocinar a un concursante; nunca lo hace. Ennis, por supuesto, no puede resistirse a hacer un comentario al respecto. —Sí, parece ser tu tipo, Hale. No tiene miedo de mostrar lo débil que es. Ignora las reglas y se comporta como un mocoso. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, no hay forma de que sobreviva al próximo juego.

— ¿Así es? —Peter ve una oportunidad. — ¿Te importaría apostar?

Ennis bufó. —Aceptaré esa apuesta.

—Bueno. Si sobrevive al tercer juego, Laura tiene una semana libre de deberes omega. Si muere, serviré como omega junto con ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Hay una pausa mientras Ennis da vueltas a eso en su cerebro. —De acuerdo.

Se estrechan las manos y Peter se bebe un trago de whisky. Luego sale del bar y se dirige a la sede del juego. Es demasiado tarde para que alguno de los peces gordos esté allí; hay algunos betas y uno de los druidas todavía está ahí. —Estoy pensando en patrocinar al cuarenta y dos, —le dice al druida, y los hombres lobo se ríen. — ¿Puedo ver su primer juego?

—Seguro, — dice el druida, indicándole que pase a una de las habitaciones interiores. Está oscuro allí, y el druida entra con un juego de cristales. —Cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y dos, —murmura para sí mismo, sosteniendo cada cristal hacia la pequeña fuente de luz de la habitación y mirando a través. —Aquí vamos. ¿Quieres ver todo?

—No planeo sentarme aquí durante setenta y dos horas, así que no, —dice Peter.

El druida parece divertido. —Pondré solo las partes donde está en movimiento, entonces.

Peter asiente y espera. Su primera mirada al cuarenta y dos demuestra que el joven no es lo que esperaba, aunque supone que explica la actitud de Ennis. Es pequeño para un ser humano, no tanto, aunque lo es, como un palo delgado. Pero hay algo en él que sorprende a Peter, incluso en las imágenes que el cristal proyecta en la pared. Está en la posición de sus hombros y mandíbula, la determinación que de alguna manera impregna su ser.

Peter observa con interés, catalogando la decisión del concursante. Agarrando la primera mochila que ve: bien. Encontrar refugio antes de desempacar: bien. La trampa que pone: dudosa. Peter habría esperado en el árbol, habría preferido tomar el terreno elevado. Pero sus acciones en la pelea demuestran que incluso si no es fuerte, sabe cómo usar su fuerza en su beneficio.

También es despiadado, y Peter lo nota con interés y, debe admitirlo, con un poco de lujuria. La figura de la proyección es un espíritu afín. Dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, a ser tan brutal como tiene que ser, a ganar. Pero no innecesariamente. Peter observa mientras intenta negociar la salida de una tercera pelea, y luego establece una alianza con la arquera. ¿Porque es una buena persona? ¿O porque es inteligente? O tal vez incluso ambos.

— ¿Quieres ver el segundo juego? —pregunta el druida.

—No, escuché el relato de Ennis, —dice Peter. Agradece al druida y luego regresa a la guarida.

Cora y Derek están dormidos, acurrucados en la cama en la parte de atrás del estudio, pero Laura todavía está despierta. Ella levanta la vista cuando él entra. —Llegas más tarde de lo habitual, —dice. No es una reprimenda, solo una expresión de curiosidad.

—Fui a ver cómo iban los juegos.

—Gracias, —dice Laura.

Peter simplemente asiente. Laura sabe por qué hace lo que hace, y le basta con que ella lo aprecie de verdad. —Hay un concursante que podría patrocinar. Es rápido, inteligente. Los demás no piensan mucho en él. Pero si puede sobrevivir incluso a unas pocas rondas, podría usarlo para mi ventaja. Ennis ya me ha apostado que no sobrevivirá al tercer juego.

—Ugh. Ennis, —Laura resume sus sentimientos de manera concisa. — ¿De qué fue la apuesta?

—Si gano, tienes una semana libre de tus deberes omega. Si pierdo, los serviré contigo.

Los ojos de Laura se abren un poco. —No tenías que...

Peter hace a un lado esto. —Escucha, Laura. Si lo apadrino, puedo obtener una gran apuesta, tal vez incluso del propio Duke. Pero si intento cambiar tu posición como Omega de Alfas, tendremos que ofrecer algo de valor a cambio.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunta Laura.

—La manada, —dice Peter, y Laura hace una mueca. —Deucalion nunca quiso permitir que los tres estuvieran juntos, lo sabes. Fue solo porque Talia se había tomado una meticulosa molestia para asegurarse de que no había forma de que yo pudiera estar implicado de que fui capaz de aceptarte. Estarían más felices si la manada se disolviera. Te casarían con algún otro alfa... Aiden, tal vez. Enviarían a Cora a los cuadriláteros, ella estaría bien allí, honestamente, y me mantendrían cerca como un omega. No estoy seguro de qué harían con Derek. Quizás también lo envíen a los cuadriláteros. O tal vez obligarían a otra manada a que se lo lleve.

Laura deja escapar un suspiro. — ¿Crees que puede ganar? Este tipo al que le has echado el ojo.

—No lo sé. Lo veré en el tercer juego antes de tomar una decisión.

—Bueno. Sólo… si tomamos ese riego, será mejor que valga la pena.

Peter asiente. —Así será.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: ¡Bien llego el momento que nuestros chicos estén en la misma habitación!

Tres días después, los concursantes son agrupados en fila y conducidos a través de otro portal. Salen a un desierto y son agrupados en círculo alrededor de un gran pozo. Stiles mira hacia abajo para ver un cuadro interesante. A un lado del pozo, hay un conjunto de escaleras y una mesa llena de armas: espadas, garrotes, incluso una maza. Del otro lado, hay una mesa llena de fichas, del mismo tipo que tenían en la isla, pero sin escaleras.

Entre los dos hay un monstruo dos veces más grande que el hombre lobo más grande que Stiles haya visto. Parece que está hecho completamente de roca y está completamente quieto, como una estatua. — ¿Qué carajo es esa cosa? —Allison murmura y Stiles la mira. Hay cuatro personas entre ellos, por lo que realmente no pueden hablar.

— ¡La tercera ronda comenzará ahora! —grita el hombre lobo a cargo, a quien Stiles le ha dado todo tipo de apodos poco atractivos. — ¡Los concursantes lucharán contra el golem uno a la vez! Comenzarán en la mesa de armas. Después de elegir su arma, deben llegar al otro lado de la arena y recoger su ficha. Una vez que tengan su ficha, se abrirá un portal para que lo usen para salir de la arena.

Una mujer lobo se acerca a él, con la habitual bolsa de números. — ¡Noventa y tres!

Uno de los concursantes da un paso al frente, luciendo un poco más pálido de lo habitual. Baja las escaleras lentamente y mira por encima de la mesa. Con manos visiblemente temblorosas, toma una espada.

Tan pronto como la ha tocado, una luz verde se enciende en las cuencas de los ojos del golem, y éste carga hacia adelante con un bramido. Stiles toma aire mientras golpea con un pesado brazo de piedra en la cintura del concursante. Este choca contra la pared con fuerza y se desliza hacia abajo en una espantosa cámara lenta. Suena el gong. El golem vuelve a ocupar su lugar en el centro de la arena y permanece inactivo.

—Mierda, —el concursante junto a Stiles exhala, y Stiles tiene que estar de acuerdo. ¿Cómo se supone que va a luchar contra esa cosa? No hay forma.

— ¡Ciento noventa y cuatro!

El siguiente concursante es el cabecilla en las barracas. Stiles ha aprendido que su nombre es Brunski y es de un campamento forestal. Lo parece, y Stiles no se sorprende al ver que lo que recoge es un hacha. El golem vuelve a la vida y avanza dando bandazos. Brunski es rápido, sin embargo, más rápido de lo que Stiles hubiera esperado de alguien tan grande. Esquiva el primer golpe del golem y le clava el hacha en la rodilla. El golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmoronar la piedra y el golem se tambalea hacia un lado. Brunski gira y golpea el hacha en un costado, y cae en un montón, dejando a Brunski libre para correr y agarrar su ficha. Hay un puñado de vítores de los concursantes, a los que Stiles contribuye. No le gusta Brunski, pero todavía está feliz de ver que el golem puede ser derrotado. También aparentemente se regenera, las rocas desmenuzadas se vuelven a formar en el monstruo después de que Brunski deja la arena.

— ¡Doscientos seis!

Continúan las luchas. Stiles observa a cada uno, sin sentarse a esperar esta vez, buscando algún tipo de debilidad en la criatura. Recuerda lo que le había dicho su padre, que es rápido y eso va a ser importante. El golem es fuerte y enorme, pero lento. Así es como Allison lo derrota. Ella es la séptima concursante llamada, y el arma que agarra es una honda. La fuerza detrás de la roca que lanza contra el golem no lo daña, pero lo hace tambalearse y no puede recuperar el equilibrio lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla. Se lanza a su lado, agarra su ficha y sale de la arena antes de que pueda atraparla.

En general, sin embargo, el golem está ganando. Stiles puede ver que este es un juego destinado a despejar el campo de los oponentes que no pueden pelear, y no es un buen augurio para él. Quedan alrededor de un centenar de concursantes en este momento, y habrá menos de cincuenta cuando esto termine.

La espera es dura. Cuanto más espera, más concursantes son convertidos en pulpa por el golem, y más comienzan a temblar sus manos. No ayuda que la arena no esté despejada. Los cadáveres comienzan a esparcirse por el suelo, planteando más obstáculos. Stiles intenta regular su respiración, trata de mantener la calma, recuerda lo que había dicho su padre. No puede morir aquí. Pase lo que pase, tiene que sobrevivir.

Llaman al concursante treinta y nueve, que está junto a él. Stiles observa cómo sus manos se ciernen sobre la mesa de armas, alcanzando una, luego otra. Los guardias hombre lobo comienzan a burlarse de ella, incitándola. Pero el golem no se mueve, no hasta que finalmente agarra una maza. Luego va por ella. Se las arregla para conseguir suficiente impulso detrás de la maza para hacer a un lado el brazo que la alcanza, pero no puede evitar el segundo golpe.

—Espera un segundo, — murmura Stiles, frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras el golem se instala de nuevo en el centro del ring. ¿Puede ser así de simple? ¿Podría realmente ...

— ¡Cuarenta y dos!

Stiles gime un poco a pesar de sí mismo, pero escucha a Allison gritar — ¡Puedes hacerlo, Stiles! —y logra recomponerse lo suficiente como para bajar las escaleras. Mira por encima de la mesa de armas. Mira al golem. No se mueve. Da un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, más allá de la mesa. Todavía no se mueve. Los hombres lobo le gritan, lo instan a luchar, pero él los ignora. Da otro paso y el golem sigue sin moverse. Se arrastra lentamente hacia un lado, esperando que cobre vida, pero no lo hace, así que presiona la espalda contra la pared y la rodea. Los concursantes se han quedado en silencio, mirándolo mientras se arrastra hacia la mesa y agarra su ficha.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —dice el hombre lobo a cargo, mientras se abre el portal. Stiles lo atraviesa y se enfrenta a él. El hombre lobo lo agarra por el hombro con un apretón doloroso. — ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—El golem no cobra vida a menos que toques una de las armas, —dice Stiles, tratando de evitar que su voz tiemble. —Así que no lo hice.

—No puedes simplemente hacer eso, ¡se suponía que debías elegir un arma! — el hombre lobo gruñe.

—Bueno, el arma que elegí fue mi cerebro y mis poderes de observación, — responde Stiles. —No dijeron en las instrucciones que tenía que pelear. Solo que tenía que pasar y conseguir mí ficha. Así que eso es lo que hice.

—Ahora todos los demás concursantes harán lo mismo, —le espeta la mujer lobo.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y dice. —Entonces ojalá me hubieran llamado mucho antes.

— ¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer con este chico, Ennis? pregunta uno de los guardias, y obviamente está tratando de no reírse.

En respuesta, Ennis le da a Stiles un sólido empujón. Se tambalea hacia atrás, siente el aire vacío detrás de él, y apenas logra protegerse la cabeza antes de aterrizar con fuerza en el suelo del pozo. — ¡Lucha! —Ennis le ruge.

Stiles logra ponerse de pie, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y dice: —No.

Ennis se vuelve hacia la mujer que está detrás de él, que ha estado en silencio durante este intercambio. — ¡Haz que el maldito golem cobre vida para que tenga que luchar contra la cosa!

Ella niega con la cabeza y dice en un tono uniforme. —El concursante cuarenta y dos completó con éxito el juego, según las reglas que se establecieron. El juego ha terminado. Los concursantes restantes pasarán al cuarto juego. —Ella se da la vuelta y agita una mano, abriendo un portal. Los otros dos hombres lobo, al ver que ella no va a cambiar de opinión, comienzan a hacer pasar a los concursantes. Stiles, al ver que nadie lo va a sacar del pozo, camina hacia el otro lado, aun dejando al golem un amplio espacio, por si acaso, y sube las escaleras.

—Eso fue increíble, —dice Allison, riendo mientras regresan a las barracas.

Stiles está a punto de responder cuando es empujado al suelo. —Cobarde de mierda, —dice Brunski, y le escupe antes de pasar. Uno de los otros concursantes le da una patada en las costillas mientras pasa.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —Pregunta Theo, ofreciéndole a Stiles una mano. Stiles lo acepta, aunque no es el mayor fan de Theo. —Acabas de salvar como a treinta de nosotros de tener que luchar contra esa cosa.

—Sí, pero no los salvé a los dos, —dice Stiles, y se encoge de hombros. —Tuvieron que luchar contra eso, y yo no. Así que probablemente sienten que les hice trampa. Me impedirán comer durante un par de días y luego se calmaran.

—Lo que digas, hombre, —dice Theo, y le da un empujón que es más bien en onda diversión. —Estás loco, espero que estés consciente de eso.

—Muy consciente, —dice Stiles, con un saludo descuidado. —Gracias.

~ ~ ~ ~

Cuando Peter ingresa a la sede del juego para ver si pasará la próxima semana lamiendo botas, Ennis está gritando, lo que es un buen augurio para él. — ¡No cuenta! —Ennis ruge.

—Oh, Dios mío, supéralo, —dice Ethan, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sirviéndose para él y su gemelo otra copa.

— ¡No luchó contra el golem, así que no cuenta! —Ennis está claramente furioso, en su forma parcialmente cambiada, con los colmillos al descubierto. — ¡Esa perra lo ayudó a hacer trampa!

—Ennis, —dice Deucalion, su tono es suave pero hay una advertencia en su voz. —Por favor, cuida tu tono cuando hables de mi esposa.

Ennis palidece un poco, pero no retrocede. —Se suponía que debía luchar contra el golem.

—Sí, Marin me dijo. El golem había sido encantado para atacar una vez que el competidor eligiera un arma. —Deucalion levanta la vista cuando Peter se acerca al grupo. —De acuerdo, fue un poco descuidado que no consideráramos que un concursante podría no elegir un arma, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que, según las reglas del juego, ganó.

Peter escucha esto con interés y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por su rostro. —No sería cuarenta y dos de quien están hablando, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Hale, —dice Ennis. —No cuenta, mierda.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Peter levanta un poco la voz. — ¿Estás pensando en echarte atrás?

Ennis se vuelve y le gruñe. —No soy un maldito cobarde, pedazo de mierda. Pero no peleó, así que no cuenta.

— ¿Ustedes dos tenían una apuesta? —Pregunta Deucalion, interesado.

—Hale está pensando en patrocinar al cuarenta y dos, — dice Aiden, riéndose en su vaso. —Por alguna razón.

—Y Ennis me apostó que no sobreviviría a la tercera ronda, —dice Peter, levantando la botella de whisky de la mesa de los gemelos. —Lo que parece que hizo. No recuerdo haber especificado cómo iba a hacerlo cuando hicimos la apuesta, Ennis.

La mandíbula de Ennis se aprieta y escupe: —Bien.

— ¿Cuál fue la apuesta? —Pregunta Deucalion.

—Que Laura tenga una semana libre de besarte el culo a ti y a tus compañeros, —dice Peter.

Ennis le da un golpe en la cabeza. —Ese es el Alfa de los Alfa con el que estás hablando. Muestra un poco de maldito respeto.

Peter resiste la tentación de decir que actualmente está demostrando cada gramo de respeto que posee por Deucalion. —Me sorprende que no lo supieras, Duke. ¿Está Ennis siquiera autorizado para hacer ese tipo de apuesta sin consultarlo antes contigo?

El ceño de Ennis se hace más profundo y Deucalion se ríe. —Por una semana, creo que puedo dejarlo pasar.

— Por supuesto —dice Peter, sorbiendo su whisky. — No es como si hubiera apostado la posición real de Laura como Omega de los Alfas. Ese es el tipo de apuesta que tendría que hacer contigo. Por ejemplo, si decidiera realmente patrocinar al cuarenta y dos.

Deucalion arquea una ceja. — Sería una gran apuesta, dado que solo llevamos tres juegos.

Ennis resopla y agrega. — Y no es como si pudiera sobrevivir al cuarto.

— Esto del hombre que dijo que no sobreviviría al tercero, — dice Peter, y sonríe. — Me gusta él. Es inteligente. ¿Qué te parece, Duke?

Deucalion parece pensarlo unos momentos. Luego sonríe. — Bueno. Patrocina al cuarenta y dos. Si gana, él y su familia pueden unirse a tu manada. Eso sacará a Laura de la posición de Omega de los Alfas. Y si pierde, tu manada se disuelve. Los hijos de Talia serán enviados a los cuadriláteros, y tú, Peter, serás omega en mi manada.

Peter se las arregla para mantener la mueca fuera de su rostro. Es un trato peor del que hubiera preferido hacer. — Estoy entrenando a Derek para ayudar con los campamentos.

— Entonces esperemos que sobreviva a los cuadriláteros.

— Eso es suficientemente justo. Pero me sorprende que me quieras en tu manada, Deucalion. Sería un omega terrible.

Deucalion se encoge de hombros. — Has pasado los últimos cinco años haciéndote indispensable. Todos lo sabemos, así que no tiene sentido pretender lo contrario. No puedo enviarte a los cuadriláteros ni matarte directamente. Lo que significa que eventualmente tendré que encontrar algo que hacer contigo. Esto nos brinda a ambos una oportunidad. Cuarenta y dos podría haber burlado y engañado en un par de juegos. Pero todavía quedan muchos juegos por delante.

— Y planeo asegurarme de que sobreviva a todos y cada uno, — dice Peter.

Deucalion levanta su vaso y dice. — Entonces, la apuesta está en marcha.

— Convenido. — Peter choca su vaso contra el de Deucalion y toma el trago. — Ahora, si no te importa, parece que tengo trabajo que hacer.

~ ~ ~ ~

— ¡Cuarenta y dos! —La voz de Ennis grita desde la entrada de la habitación cavernosa, y la cabeza de Stiles se levanta. No hacen juegos por separado. ¿Por qué lo llaman? — ¡Sesenta y cuatro! —vuelve a gritar la voz y él se relaja un poco. Al menos no es solo él. El hombre lobo llama a una docena de personas y todas se dirigen a la entrada de la habitación. Reconoce a la mayoría de los demás, incluido Brunski. Están entre los más grandes y fuertes de los concursantes. Si está fuera de lugar en los juegos generales, aquí sobresale muchísimo más.

—Síganme, —dice Ennis, sonando un poco malhumorado, y todos miran a los demás, pero hacen lo que les dicen. Stiles decide no preguntar a dónde van. Intercambia un pequeño saludo con Allison, que parece preocupada, antes de dirigirse a un patio. Es la primera vez que vislumbra el complejo de los hombre lobo en su totalidad, y mira a su alrededor, interesado. El suelo es una especie de baldosa y puede ver un callejón o pasillo delante de él, que se bifurca un poco más adelante. En lugar de puertas, hay aberturas periódicas de unos diez o quince pies de ancho, la mayoría de las cuales están cubiertas con cortinas de tela o cuentas. El cielo sobre ellos está abierto, pero claramente solía estar cubierto, y los restos del techo están descomponiéndose. Los hombres lobo coexisten con la naturaleza, y ella, junto con ellos, se ha apoderado de lo que fuera este lugar.

— ¡Han sido elegido por patrocinadores! —Ennis grita, y Stiles parpadea con total sorpresa. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no era eso. Continúa hablando sobre el honor que es y la misma mierda de la que había estado hablando antes de enviarlos al segundo juego. Stiles resiste la tentación de señalarse a sí mismo y preguntar si el hombre lobo está seguro de que tiene a la persona adecuada.

Todavía se está preguntando vagamente eso cuando un hombre lobo se separa de la multitud y se pasea como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Es más alto que Stiles, pero no mucho más pesado. Stiles se ha acostumbrado a los hombres lobo musculosos que siempre ve y se pregunta qué pasa con este tipo. Punto aparte, es más atractivo de lo que Stiles considera justo. Tiene el cabello castaño bastante corto y una barba incipiente que Stiles, por alguna razón olvidada por Dios, realmente quiere frotar contra su cara. Lo atribuye al estrés. Ha sido una semana muy larga.

—Debes ser cuarenta y dos, —dice el hombre.

—Mi nombre es Stiles, —responde automáticamente, y luego se estremece un poco, preparándose para la bofetada que le espera.

No viene. El hombre lobo solo asiente un poco y dice. —Está bien, Stiles. Mi nombre es Peter Hale.

—Uh, un placer conocerte, supongo, — dice Stiles.

Peter sonríe, una sonrisa que muestra los dientes. —Nunca pensaste que sería agradable conocer a un hombre lobo en tu vida, y no te culpo. Camina conmigo.

Eso definitivamente no era lo que Stiles esperaba. Peter se da vuelta y comienza a caminar por el callejón, y Stiles se apresura a alcanzarlo. — ¿Puedo simplemente alejarme de los guardias como si nada?

—Mientras estés conmigo. No lo probaría por tu cuenta.

—Bueno saberlo. —Stiles se alegra de ver que Peter no es una de esas personas que camina tan rápido que Stiles tiene que trotar para mantener el paso. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—A algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado. —Peter hace un gesto hacia su entorno y dice. —Aquí hay muchos oídos. Y lo creas o no, hay una buena cantidad de estrategia involucrada en esto, al menos cuando estoy involucrado, así que no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

—Oh. Bueno. —Stiles se da cuenta de una barandilla cuando llegan a la bifurcación y mira para ver que el edificio tiene dos pisos, ambos con un aspecto relativamente similar. Están en el segundo piso.

Peter ve su curiosidad y dice. —Este solía ser un mercado humano. A los hombres lobo les gusta vivir cerca, en comunidades. Tenemos nuestras propias guaridas, —agrega, señalando las áreas con cortinas, —pero tienden a estar mucho más cerca unas de otras que las casas humanas.

— ¿Por qué no se quedaron con los edificios de apartamentos? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Altura. A los hombres lobo no les gustan las alturas. Somos criaturas de la tierra. Incluso un edificio de dos pisos hace que algunos se sientan incómodos, los hombres lobo de clase baja, por así decirlo, son los que viven en el segundo piso. Los edificios de apartamentos tienden a ser altos, pero no anchos. Esto nos permite expandirnos.

—Tomaré tu palabra, —dice Stiles. —No es como si hubiera visto uno. Aunque supongo que tú tampoco estabas en ese entonces. —Es difícil juzgar la edad de Peter. Parece que es quizás una década mayor que Stiles, definitivamente más joven que el padre de Stiles. Pero ha escuchado que los hombres lobo envejecen de manera diferente, más lento. Tal vez sea solo porque no tienen que trabajar como lo hacen los humanos.

Peter parece divertido. Baja por un pasillo estrecho y luego a través de una puerta, que conduce a un tramo de escaleras. Eso termina en otra puerta, y salen para encontrarse en el techo.

Stiles mira a su alrededor con asombro, incapaz de evitarlo. Más allá del edificio principal del asentamiento, hay otros dispersos, algo así como una ciudad de tiendas de campaña que se extiende al menos una milla hacia afuera. Después de eso, es desolación hasta donde alcanza la vista. Tierra quemada y roca. Ni siquiera un árbol viejo y marchito. Había pasado por ahí, en su camino desde la primera prueba, pero poder ver hasta dónde se propaga, era increíble.

Vuelve a sí mismo cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él. —Pensé que a los hombres lobo no les gustan las alturas.

—No nos gustan, —dice Peter, sentándose en un respiradero que sobresale del techo, una especie de unidad de calefacción o refrigeración abandonada. —Por eso me gusta venir aquí. Garantiza la privacidad. Algo que es difícil de encontrar aquí.

Stiles asiente un poco y mira a Peter con recelo. —Entonces. . . eres mi patrocinador.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que aposte a que ganarás los juegos y quiero ayudarte a hacerlo. Eso significa que puedo conseguirles raciones extra. Puedo brindarte atención médica. Ya sabes, si alguien termina un juego pero no puede competir en el siguiente debido a una lesión, está descalificado. Mientras me tengas, puedo asegurarme de que estés en condiciones de competir en el próximo juego. También tengo un conocimiento limitado de lo que será cada juego, por lo que podemos planificar la estrategia con anticipación.

—Oh. Guau. Bueno. —Stiles considera todo esto. —Así que ese tipo Ennis no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que esto es importante.

—No. No lo hacía. En los dieciocho años del juego, solo dos de los ganadores no han tenido patrocinadores. Es una ventaja enorme.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me elegirías? —Stiles pregunta, mirando a Peter de reojo. —Todo el mundo parece pensar que soy un cobarde.

—Lo eres, —dice Peter, con una sonrisa que... bueno, para ser honesto, le hace cosas a Stiles. Lo suficiente como para que no se oponga inmediatamente al insulto. — Probablemente seas uno de los candidatos físicamente más pequeño y débil que hemos tenido. Y definitivamente eres el candidato más débil que jamás haya sobrevivido a tres juegos. Lo que plantea la pregunta de qué, exactamente, califica como fuerza.

—Bueno. . . —Stiles reflexiona sobre esto. —Entonces, ¿son todos los hombres lobo tan pomposos y engreídos como tú?

Peter arquea una ceja, pero luego lo sorprende riendo. —No. Me temo que solo soy yo.

—Súper. Entonces, eh... —Stiles mira a su alrededor. — ¿Ahora qué?

—El cuarto juego será un combate uno a uno con otro participante, —dice Peter, y ve a Stiles encogerse. —Lo que significa que tengo dos o tres horas para enseñarte cómo sobrevivir a eso, lo que significa que te voy a enseñar todos los trucos sucios del manual de lucha.

Stiles se anima. Eso suena más a su estilo. Entonces se le ocurre algo. — ¿Cuántos de los juegos miran ustedes?

—Si se trata de un juego de lucha, como lo fue el último, normalmente lo vemos todo. Juegos de supervivencia, no tanto. Pero si vamos a patrocinar a alguien, los druidas nos lo muestran todo. Así que estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió en la isla y tengo una familiaridad pasajera con tus habilidades básicas. No me malinterpretes, Stiles, de hecho estoy impresionado con ellas hasta ahora. Eres más pequeño y más débil, pero eres cruel y no te reprimes, y es por eso que tienes una oportunidad. —Peter se pone de pie. —La mayoría de los hombres lobo apuestan cosas como comida o sexo, pero yo tengo algo más importante en juego. Así que déjame preguntarte esto ahora mismo: ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar? Porque si no, nos daremos la mano y nos separaremos como amigos remotos. Pero si es así, te llevaré allí, Stiles. No hago apuestas con la intención de perder.

Stiles asiente. —Sí.

— ¿Y si cuando te pongan en el ring mañana, te toca esa chica que te agrada, diecisiete?

Stiles traga y se obliga a pensar realmente en ello. Piensa en matar a Allison como mató a ese hombre en el bosque. Piensa en su padre diciéndole que haga lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, piensa en su madre diciendo "cariño, ¿quién es ese?" En tono desconcertado, la primera vez que no reconoció a su propio hijo. Luego dice. —Entonces será una lástima para ella, porque tengo la intención de ganar esto.

Peter lo estudia durante un largo minuto, su mirada intensa y concentrada. Luego asiente también. —Bueno. Pongámonos a trabajar. —Se quita la camisa y Stiles resiste el impulso de mirar fijamente su musculoso pecho y brazos. —Tú también, —dice Peter, y Stiles hace una mueca, pero lo hace. —Hazlo cuando subas al ring. No quieres que alguien pueda usarlo para atraparte. Los pantalones no son un problema tan grande, pero la camiseta se irá.

—Entendido, —dice Stiles, arrojando su camisa a unos metros de distancia.

—Una cosa más antes de empezar. No te preocupe por lastimarme. No lo harás, lo más probable. Y si lo haces, no me enojaré. No te reprimas.

—No estaba planeando hacerlo. En realidad, no me molestaría golpear a un hombre lobo ahora mismo.

Peter sonríe de nuevo, claramente divertido. —Bueno. Hazlo. No bloquearé.

Stiles echa su puño hacia atrás, listo para apuntar a la mandíbula de Peter, luego cambia de opinión y lo golpea en el estómago tan fuerte como puede.

Peter no se inmuta, ni siquiera da un paso atrás. —Interesante elección. Golpear el abdomen protegerá tus manos, pero no le hará mucho a tu oponente. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, todavía no. No tienes la fuerza para dejar sin aliento a alguien, así que es una pérdida de energía.

—Podría haberte dado un puñetazo en la entrepierna.

—Es cierto, y cuando estés en el ring, si tienes la oportunidad de dar en la ingle de tu oponente, adelante, hazlo. Pero recuerda, no sabemos quién va a ser su oponente, y ese movimiento no afectará tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres. Habiendo dicho eso. . .

Comienza con una lección de anatomía, mostrándole a Stiles dónde está el plexo solar y los riñones, enseñándole cómo cerrar el puño para no romperse el pulgar. Luego comienza a mostrarle diferentes agarres y formas para que Stiles salga de ellos. Stiles tiene que admitir un segundo de "oh Dios, me está tocando" aquí y allá, pero en su mayor parte se centra en la lección.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —dice, cuando Peter le dice que se tome un descanso de cinco minutos. Peter asiente, entonces dice. — ¿Cómo voy a matar a alguien? No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo con mis propias manos, no creo. — Además, la idea lo asusta, pero no quiere admitirlo ante Peter.

—Bueno, dependerá de la arena que elijan. No obtendrás armas, exactamente, pero es muy probable que haya cosas que puedas usar como armas. Como en la isla.

— ¿Entonces no seremos solo nosotros dos en un ring de pelea?

—Muy dudoso. Las peleas como esa son aburridas y los hombres lobo odian aburrirse.

Stiles asiente un poco y dice. —Tú. . . eres un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

Peter inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. —Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te refieres a ellos como si no lo fueras. "Los hombres lobo odian aburrirse". "A los hombres lobo no les gustan las alturas". Te separas de ellos. Pensé que tal vez eras un druida o algo así.

—Ah, —dice Peter. Le da una amplia sonrisa y continúa, —No, de hecho soy un hombre lobo y, de hecho, odio estar aburrido. En cualquier caso, no me preocuparía demasiado por tus habilidades. Busca una oportunidad, busca un arma.

—Está bien, pero ¿y si no puedo?

Peter se acerca y toma la mano de Stiles, llevándola a su garganta. Stiles se olvida de respirar por un momento, sintiendo el pulso de Peter, firme debajo de sus dedos. —Esta, —dice, —es la arteria carótida. No esta, —agrega, moviendo levemente la mano de Stiles. —Esta. Aquí mismo. ¿Sientes la diferencia? —pregunta, y Stiles asiente. —Eso es lo que lleva sangre a tu cerebro. La presión sobre ella provocará la pérdida del conocimiento en unos diez segundos. Mucho más rápido y fácil que intentar cortarle el aire a alguien. Después de eso, bueno, supongo que puedes patearlos en la cabeza hasta que suene la campana.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, luego niega con la cabeza. —Definitivamente no debería sentirme mejor sabiendo cómo matar a alguien con mis propias manos.

Ante esto, Peter simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice. —Volvamos al trabajo.


	5. Capítulo 5

El sol se está poniendo para cuando Peter dice que terminaron por el día. Le enseña a Stiles a hacer varios estiramientos, y luego lo hace caminar para enfriarse. — ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunta, cuando escucha gruñir al estómago de Stiles.

—Demonios, sí, —dice Stiles. —No he comido en dos días.

Peter le frunce el ceño. — ¿Y por qué es eso?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Los otros concursantes están enojados conmigo por no luchar contra el golem. Me han estado empujando. No es gran cosa. Puedo pasar un par de días sin comer.

—No si quieres mantenerte lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar. — Peter niega con la cabeza. —Ven conmigo.

Stiles lo sigue. Bajan dos tramos de escaleras y salen al piso principal del asentamiento. Hay mucha gente allí, y se resiste a la tentación de agarrar la muñeca de Peter mientras serpentea entre la multitud. Oye algunos murmullos y susurros a su alrededor, que Peter ignora con facilidad. Stiles se pregunta sobre cuál de ellos está murmurando la multitud, pero se olvida cuando Peter lo lleva a una cafetería. Hay mostradores a su izquierda y derecha con una variedad de comida que nunca había visto, y todo huele increíble. Tiene que tragar antes de empezar a babear. — ¿Cuánto, cuánto puedo tomar? —Pregunta.

—Tanto como quieras, — dice Peter, luciendo vagamente divertido.

Stiles no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Ve bandejas y platos, y se acerca. Hay bistecs y patatas y trozos de pollo, verduras de una variedad de colores que no sabía que era posible, pan en una variedad de formas. Carga la bandeja hasta que sus brazos comienzan a hundirse bajo el peso.

—Por aqui, —dice Peter, y le hace un gesto a Stiles para que lo siga. Van a una mesa en la esquina trasera y Peter se sienta con la espalda contra la pared. Stiles se pregunta sobre eso, pero no le importa. Entierra su rostro en su comida.

—Después de esto, te llevaré de regreso a las barracas, —dice Peter. —Descansa mucho.

Stiles asiente y sigue comiendo. Se detiene justo antes de enfermarse, recordándose a sí mismo con fuerza que tendrá que estar en su mejor momento al día siguiente. —Oye, Peter, —dice, mientras regresan al cuartel. —Gracias. Ya sabes, por enseñarme.

—No me agradezcas, — dice Peter. —"Esta es una relación de beneficio mutuo y no me debes nada.

—Sí, supongo, —dice Stiles. —Quizás me refiero a gracias por elegirme. Por pensar que no soy débil, como todos los demás creen.

Peter parece divertido. —Una vez más, no es algo por lo que agradecerme. Tampoco es nuestra responsabilidad el hecho de que los demás sean idiotas.

Stiles resopla. —Está bien, entonces supongo que dejaré de hablar contigo.

—Excelente plan.

Cinco minutos después, están de vuelta en las barracas. Ennis le da un ceño fruncido enorme mientras entra, y Peter se da vuelta y se aleja sin decir una palabra más.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Allison pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos. —Quiero decir, entendí que las personas llamadas eran las que tienen patrocinadores, pero los demás regresaron hace horas.

— ¿En serio? —Stiles está un poco sorprendido. —Supongo que quizás los otros patrocinadores no se lo toman tan en serio. Lo que tiene sentido. Eso o, eh, yo necesitaba mucho más trabajo que los demás. Lo que también tendría sentido. Bueno. — Recuerda lo que Peter había dicho acerca de la estrategia y le hace un gesto a Allison para que lo siga a uno de los rincones desocupados de la habitación. —Bien, este es el asunto. Los hombres lobo apuestan por los juegos, ¿sabes? Y si apuestan por un concursante, pueden patrocinarlo, darles comida extra y cosas así. Además, los hombres lobo saben lo que va a ser cada juego. Entonces, Peter, ese es mi patrocinador, dijo que el juego de mañana será un combate uno a uno.

Allison hace una pequeña mueca. —Excelente.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? De todos modos, luego pasó como cuatro horas enseñándome a pelear. ¿Quieres que te muestre algunos consejos? Me enseñó a tratar con personas que me doblaban en tamaño.

— ¿Deberías? — Pregunta Allison mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño. — ¿Y si tienes que pelear conmigo?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Saber cómo luchar contra personas más grandes que tú no te ayudará mucho en mi contra.

Allison se ríe. —Buen punto. Está bien, entonces sí.

Stiles le muestra algunas de las llaves que Peter le había mostrado y cómo salir de ellas. Tiene cuidado de no cansarse demasiado. —De todos modos, —dice, mientras le muestra cómo salir de una llave de cabeza, —creo que Peter pensó que la forma en que di vuelta las reglas en el segundo y tercer juego me volvía una buena apuesta.

—También lo hiciste en el primer juego, —dice Allison. —Nadie más pensó en asociarse con otra persona después de conseguir sus dos fichas.

—Sí, supongo que no. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Así que la mayoría de los otros patrocinadores probablemente simplemente les dijeron a sus concursantes 'mañana será un torneo uno a uno, aquí hay algunas raciones adicionales' y luego las enviaron de regreso aquí. Y no pasó cuatro horas tratando de enseñarles a no morir en el ring. Mira, si te atrapo así, pon tu pierna hacia atrás, tu talón debe conectarse con mi rodilla.

Allison lo hace, aunque sin ninguna fuerza detrás. —Más como tu muslo.

—Sí, porque soy bajo. Créeme, en un tipo grande le golpearás la rodilla. —Stiles la deja ir, frunciendo el ceño un poco. —Él no es. . . lo que hubiera esperado. Como, todos los otros hombres lobo son matones. No solo aquí, sino en el campamento de donde soy. Peter es algo así. . . —Lucha por encontrar una palabra. —Intelectual.

Allison frunce el ceño. —Está bien, estoy tratando de imaginarme a un hombre lobo intelectual, y tengo que decirte que no se me ocurre nada.

—Sí, honestamente me preguntaba si es un druida, pero no lo es. —Stiles se encoge un poco de hombros. —Supongo que se hay de todo tipo. —Bosteza, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. —Voy a despedirme. No te molestes por mí en el desayuno de mañana. Peter me alimentó con una tonelada de comida, así que ni siquiera tendré hambre, y prefiero ir a la pelea con el estómago vacío de todos modos.

—Bueno.

~ ~ ~ ~

Cuando Peter regresa a la madriguera, Derek es el único allí, acurrucado en la esquina con un libro. — ¿Dónde están tus hermanas? —Peter le pregunta después de saludar.

—Cora se quedó con la manada de Ito esta noche, —dice Derek. —Estaba en casa para cenar y Laura dijo que estaba bien. —Cierra su libro y lo deja a un lado. —Laura solo se fue hace unos diez minutos. Kali vino y dijo que la necesitaba.

Peter hace una pequeña mueca. Está seguro de que los otros alfas harán de la vida de Laura un infierno mientras todo esto sucede. —Se supone que Laura tendrá una semana libre de las tareas de Omega.

—Lo sé, y ella lo dijo, pero Kali dijo que no se trataba de eso. La necesitaba para otra cosa.

—Así que así es como va a ser, —murmura Peter, y luego se encoge de hombros. Es típico de Ennis y Kali, y ahora mismo no tiene la influencia para obligarlos a retroceder. Si no de seguro encontraran formas de hacer la vida de Stiles más difícil. El acoso de los otros concursantes ya va a ser un problema, pero es un problema de larga data. A los hombres lobo nunca les ha importado; si el concursante es lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar los juegos, será lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar a los matones. Aun así, vale la pena pensar en cómo lo manejarán a largo plazo. A corto plazo, significa que no puede decir nada sobre cómo están tratando a Laura.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Derek pregunta, dejando su libro a un lado. —Laura dijo que estabas apadrinando a alguien en los juegos, pero no pensó que eso te dejaría fuera tan tarde.

—De hecho, lo hizo. Le estaba enseñando algunas técnicas de lucha.

—Oh. Bueno. —Derek se mueve incómodo antes de decir. —Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho. Lo del patrocinio, quiero decir.

Peter echa un vistazo desde donde está mirando a través de su colección de té. Es difícil de conseguir en estos días. Hay un campamento para la producción de café, pero ninguno para el té. La mayor parte de los que tiene tienen décadas de antigüedad, pero al menos se conserva bien. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque estamos jodidos si pierde. — La voz de Derek es corta y enojada. —Estoy jodido. A Laura y Cora les iría bien en los cuadriláteros, y tú podrás quedarte aquí, pero yo, si voy a los cuadriláteros, me patearan el trasero.

Peter asiente un poco. Deja a un lado el té y camina hacia la esquina, sentándose junto a Derek. —Dudo que disfrute ser el omega de Duke más de lo que tú disfrutarías que te patearan el trasero en los cuadriláteros. Pero reconozco que esta fue mi elección, que es un riesgo que elegí correr, en nombre de toda la manada. Sé que decirte que no tengo la intención de perder no significará una diferencia para ti, porque ese no es tu punto. Pero al mismo tiempo, no me disculparé por ello. Porque no podemos sobrevivir de esta manera, Derek. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Eventualmente, uno de los otros alfa matará "accidentalmente" a tu hermana, y nos quedaremos sin un alfa. Entonces te enviarán a los cuadriláteros de todos modos. Tenemos que actuar ahora, mientras tenemos esta oportunidad.

Derek aprieta la mandíbula con enojo, y no dice nada.

—Por otro lado, podrías sobrevivir a los cuadriláteros, si te enviaran allí, —dice Peter, —así como el concursante que elegí patrocinar puede sobrevivir a los juegos. No se trata de ser fuerte. Se trata de ser inteligente. ¿Te conté alguna vez la historia de cómo lidiaba con los matones cuando era joven?

Ante esto, Derek lo mira de reojo. —No. Es difícil imaginarte siendo intimidado.

—Oh, lo era. Implacablemente. Tuve un padre humano y mi nariz metida en libros el noventa por ciento de las veces. Me habría contentado simplemente con evitar el resto del mundo, pero mi madre no creía que fuera una buena idea. Parecía pensar que obstaculizaría mi desarrollo social. Así que, a diferencia de Cora y tú, todavía tenía que asistir a lecciones. Me golpeaban casi todos los días. Traté de contraatacar, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas, porque era débil y ellos lo sabían. Mi madre me dijo que los ignorara. Se aburrirían con eso. Pero Talia… —Una sonrisa toca los labios de Peter mientras piensa. —Talia me dijo que tenía que luchar, no a su manera, sino a mi manera. Que sabía que podría vencerlos si hacía eso.

— ¿Entonces qué hiciste? —Derek pregunta, absorto a su pesar.

—Los envenené a todos con acónito, —dice Peter, y Derek suelta una breve carcajada. —Yo también fui inteligente al respecto. Cualquiera que fuera el que me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, simplemente echaba un poco en su almuerzo. No lo suficiente para matarlos, solo lo suficiente para enfermarlo. No pudieron entender cómo lo estaba haciendo. Pensaron que tenía un druida ayudándome. Entonces me golpearon más. Así que los envenené más. Etcétera. . . hasta que captaron la idea y me dejaron en paz.

Derek niega con la cabeza y se ríe en voz baja. — Eres especial, tío Peter. Estoy bastante seguro de que a mamá no le alegraría que me animes a envenenar a la gente.

— ¿No? —Peter resopla. —Supongo que no. Pero, de nuevo, a ella tampoco le sorprendería exactamente.

—De todos modos, no puedo envenenar a la gente de los cuadriláteros.

—Ese no es mi punto. Todo lo que digo es que no debes pensar que eres débil solo porque tu versión de fuerza no coincide con la de los demás. —Peter agita una mano vagamente a su alrededor. De todos modos, no dejaré que te envíen a los cuadriláteros. Tal vez recuerdes, le hice una promesa a tu madre de cuidar de ti.

— ¿Y si cuarenta y dos pierde?

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Voy a improvisar.

—Oh, eso es reconfortante. — Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero está un poco más relajado y Peter tomará lo que pueda. — ¿Cómo es él? El humano.

—Inteligente. —Otra sonrisa asoma a la boca de Peter, espontáneamente. —E. . . impetuoso. Impertinente, incluso. Que es un rasgo que normalmente no me gusta, pero de alguna manera funciona con él.

—Son muchas palabras para alguien que acabas de conocer hoy.

—No nos tiene miedo, aunque podríamos matarlo en un instante. Es atractivo. —Peter sonríe. —Es atractivo. No me voy a disculpar por encontrarlo así.

Derek vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. — Está bien, tío Peter. Si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no te casas con él?

—La noche es joven, —dice Peter, y Derek se ríe a pesar de sí mismo.

~ ~ ~ ~

Los hombres lobo parecen haber aprendido de lo que sucedió en el tercer juego, y los concursantes no pueden ver a los demás competir en el cuarto. En cambio, se sientan en una enorme habitación vacía mientras sus números se llaman de dos en dos. El ambiente es tenso. Nadie quiere hablar con nadie más. Ni siquiera pueden ver quién gana y quién pierde, ya que aparentemente el ganador es escoltado de regreso al cuartel sin que lo lleven de regreso a la sala de espera.

—No puedes pelear con tu cabello suelto así, ven aquí, — le dice Stiles a Allison, mientras esperan. —Déjame trenzarlo para ti, y puedes meter la trenza en tu camiseta para que la gente no pueda agarrarla.

—Bueno. —Allison se inquieta un poco mientras Stiles pasa los dedos por su cabello. —No tengo nada con qué atarlo.

—No hay problema, —dice Stiles. —Corte un hilo suelto de mi manta esta mañana. No es genial, pero es mejor que nada.

—Me sorprende que incluso sepas cómo trenzar el cabello, —dice Allison, mientras divide su cabello en secciones.

—Sí, bueno. . . —Stiles se encoge un poco de hombros. —He estado ayudando a cuidar a mi mamá durante muchos años, ¿sabes? Mi padre trabajaba tantas horas en el molino antes de que pudiera empezar allí. . . Yo fui el único que la ayudó a vestirse y peinarse y todo. Así que aprendí.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Allison está en silencio durante un largo minuto mientras Stiles trenza su cabello. —Realmente espero que ganes, Stiles. Espero que puedas ayudarla.

—Espero que tú también ganes, —dice Stiles.

Allison se encoge de hombros. —No lo haré, —dice ella. —Los guardias dijeron ayer que la gente sin patrocinadores nunca gana.

—No tienes un patrocinador, pero yo sí, y tú me tienes a mí, —dice Stiles, y le da un jalón a su trenza antes de meterla por debajo de la camiseta. —Ahí. Estas lista.

Allison lo mira por encima del hombro, y por un minuto él piensa que ella va a decir que no es así como funciona todo esto, pero luego ella se acerca y toma su mano. —Gracias, Stiles.

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y esperan en silencio a que uno de ellos sea llamado.

— ¡Cuarenta y dos! —Ennis grita, y luego momentos después, —¡Setenta y tres!

Stiles aún no conoce todos los números de los otros concursantes, y mira a su alrededor mientras se pone de pie y ve a Donovan sonriéndole. A pesar de sí mismo, se relaja un poco. Sabe que todavía necesita estar en guardia y pelear lo mejor que pueda, pero definitivamente preferiría a Donovan sobre muchas otras opciones. Siguen a Ennis a través del portal hasta una habitación que le recuerda a la fábrica. Es grande y de metal, y hay plataformas suspendidas y pasarelas sobre un largo desnivel.

Ennis los empuja a ambos a una de las plataformas. —Uno de ustedes tiene que matar al otro. Eso es todo, esa es la única regla. —Dice burlón y mirando a Stiles y agrega—Ni tú puedes estropear eso.

Stiles asiento, echando un vistazo a Donovan. El otro adolescente le sonríe y hace crujir los nudillos como si realmente estuviera esperando esta pelea. Stiles se pone tenso de nuevo, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que puede hacer esto. La arena le dará algunas ventajas que no esperaba. No necesitará matar a su oponente con sus propias manos, simplemente tirarlo de la plataforma. Y está acostumbrado a mantener el equilibrio con equipos precarios, debido a su trabajo en la fábrica. Es una buena configuración para él.

Están a unos diez pies de distancia, uno frente al otro. Ennis deja la plataforma y se va a través del portal. Momentos después, suena el gong.

Donovan no pierde el tiempo. Carga hacia adelante, agachando la cabeza como un ariete. Stiles casi se ríe, porque esta es una de las primeras cosas que Peter le enseñó. Es fácil esquivarlo, agarrar a Donovan por la muñeca y darle un giro a su brazo mientras pasa tambaleándose. Entonces Stiles lo suelta y le da un empujón sólido por si acaso. Donovan tropieza un poco pero no llega lo suficientemente lejos como para caerse de la plataforma.

Cuando se gira, parece enojado, pero se acerca con más cautela la segunda vez. Donovan no es estúpido, es una pena, y claramente está reevaluando a Stiles. Lanza un puñetazo, que Stiles bloquea, finta y lanza otro. Stiles puede sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando en sus oídos mientras da un paso hacia atrás para evitar el siguiente golpe. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar realmente a Donovan. Solo necesita lograr que cometa un error que pueda usar para tirarlo de la plataforma.

Donovan ve su ventaja y la aprovecha, haciendo llover golpes que Stiles no tiene más remedio que esquivar. Se acerca al borde trasero de la plataforma. Echa un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y ve otra plataforma a su izquierda, a unos dos metros de distancia y tres metros más abajo. Sin tomarse el tiempo para pensar, se lanza hacia ella.

— ¡Cobarde! —Donovan le grita, riendo. Salta, claramente con la intención de aterrizar justo encima de Stiles. Stiles se aparta del camino, pero Donovan se lanza hacia adelante y lo derriba en una entrada completa. Stiles termina boca abajo con el brazo de Donovan alrededor de su garganta. Golpea su cabeza hacia atrás, en la boca de Donovan, y el otro adolescente deja escapar un pequeño grito. Su agarre se afloja lo suficiente para que Stiles ponga sus dientes en la parte carnosa del antebrazo de Donovan, mordiendo con fuerza. Donovan retrocede y se aleja, dándole tiempo a Stiles para rodar sobre su estómago y empujarse hasta sus manos y rodillas. Donovan también se pone de rodillas y Stiles se lanza hacia adelante, golpeando su cabeza contra la ingle de Donovan.

Ante esto, Donovan grita. Stiles se pone encima de él, haciendo un puño y presionando sus nudillos en la garganta de Donovan como Peter le había mostrado. Donovan hace un ruido ahogado, pero no pierde el tiempo. Su brazo se levanta frente al de Stiles y lo golpea directamente en la mandíbula. Stiles lo ve venir pero no logra bloquear. Sale rodando de Donovan y casi de la plataforma, luchando para agarrarse al borde antes de que pueda caer. Logra atraparlo con ambos antebrazos, dejando su mitad superior en la plataforma mientras sus piernas cuelgan.

Donovan lo agarra por la oreja y trata de sacarlo de la plataforma. Stiles se suelta de la plataforma y en su lugar cierra sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Donovan, haciendo que Donovan lo arrastre de regreso a la plataforma para evitar ser arrastrado con él. Los dos luchan durante varios minutos, tratando de agarrarse al otro sin ser agarrados. Stiles finalmente se las arregla para liberarse y volver a ponerse de pie. Le da una fuerte patada a Donovan en la rodilla y luego se gira y corre por la plataforma. Da un salto volador y logra agarrarse a la plataforma sobre ellos. Donovan no está muy lejos de él, agarrándolo por la pierna, pero Stiles empuja sus piernas hacia atrás y patea con fuerza con ambas. Agarra a Donovan en el pecho, enviándolo tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Stiles no se detiene a pensar. Si piensa, no habrá tiempo. Salta de nuevo a la plataforma y corre hacia Donovan, agachándose a un lado y luego empujándolo con el hombro justo fuera de la plataforma.

Donovan grita en el camino hacia abajo, y luego hay un ruido sordo horrible y silencio. Stiles se para en la plataforma, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Puede escucharlo silbar en sus pulmones, y sus puños temblorosos están apretados a los costados. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando el portal se abre junto a él. Después de unos momentos, alguien lo agarra por el codo y se estremece con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de la plataforma. El hombre lobo lo arrastra a través del portal.

Se encuentra de nuevo en el cuartel y camina hacia su cama como si estuviera en un sueño. Se sienta, luego se acuesta, mirando al techo. Poco a poco, su respiración se estabiliza. La adrenalina desaparece, dejándolo tembloroso y agotado. Quiere dormir una semana y cierra los ojos.

Se sobresalta de su sueño cuando una voz dice: — ¡Stiles! ¡Lo hiciste! —Levanta la mirada para y ve a Allison acercándose. Tiene un lado de la cara amoratada e hinchada, y cojea. — ¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien!

—Sí, tú. . . igualmente. —Stiles se sienta y la sensación comienza a regresar a su cuerpo. —Te ves terrible.

—Pero estoy viva, —dice Allison, sonriendo levemente. Entonces su sonrisa se desvanece. —Tú tampoco te ves tan bien.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Estoy bien. No estoy seguro de sí debería estar bien, pero supongo que lo estoy.

Allison asiente un poco. —Eso. . . eso es sobre cómo me siento yo también. Pero me alegro de haberlo logrado. Solo espero que el próximo juego sea más fácil. Debería tocas ahora un juego de supervivencia, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí. Espero que sí.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles duerme inquieto y sabe que no se ve bien al día siguiente. Está decidido a guardárselo para sí mismo. Los demás solo lo tomarán como un signo de debilidad si piensan que matar a alguien lo ha afectado. De todos modos, no tiene ningún sentido. Mató al tipo en la isla y después estuvo básicamente bien. Está cansado, eso es todo.

Cuando va a desayunar, Brunski y un par de sus secuaces lo empujan a un rincón. —Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —Pregunta Brunski.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Stiles responde, aunque está bastante seguro de saberlo.

—Ganar una pelea, —dice Brunski con una mueca de desprecio. —¿Cómo hiciste trampa para salir de esa?

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo conciso, pero luego piensa mejor en la idea. Dejar que Brunski y su equipo piensen que es débil es solo una ventaja. Si descubren que él realmente sabe pelear, lo tomarán más en serio, y él no quiere eso. —Solo suerte, supongo.

—Bueno, ese chico Donovan también era un marica, —dice Brunski. —Espera hasta que tengas que luchar contra un hombre de verdad. Entonces obtendrás lo que te viene.

Brunski lo hace a un lado antes de que Stiles pueda señalar que al menos un tercio de los candidatos supervivientes son mujeres, y que Brunski es un idiota misógino. Sacude la cabeza y decide renunciar al desayuno. Por el lado positivo, lidiar con Brunski le ha calmado un poco los nervios. No pudo decir por qué. Tal vez solo sirvió como un recordatorio de que él no es ni mucho menos la peor persona aquí.

— ¡Cuarenta y dos! —La voz de Ennis resuena una hora después. Dice varios números y lo siguen afuera. Stiles ve a Peter esperando, apoyado contra la pared, y se separa del grupo sin esperar a que le den permiso.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Peter dice como saludo y Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Bueno. Sígueme.

Vuelven a subir al tejado. Stiles espera hasta que la puerta se cierra después de él antes de decir. — ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Estás vivo, ¿no? —Peter dice, y Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Definitivamente necesitamos revisar qué hacer cuando tienes la ventaja. Llegaste arriba pero no sabías qué hacer una vez que estuviste allí.

—Suena como un problema personal, —dice Stiles, incapaz de evitarlo.

Peter resopla, luego le da a Stiles una mirada de arriba abajo, como si estuviera considerando quitarle toda la ropa. El chico siente que su piel se calienta y se queda quieto bajo la mirada de Peter, incapaz de evitarlo, hasta que Peter sonríe y dice. —Lamentablemente, esta no será esa clase de lección. Quizás en otro momento. De todos modos, tenemos otras cosas que hacer ahora mismo. El próximo juego es un juego de supervivencia, así que si eres inteligente y tienes suerte, no tendrás que pelear en absoluto.

—Está bien, genial, —dice Stiles, retorciendo su cerebro y su libido para volver al momento. —— ¿Sabes algo más al respecto?

—Sera largo. Una semana en la arena, —dice Peter, y Stiles hace una mueca. —Intentarán obligarte a luchar haciéndote competir por los recursos. Se proporcionará comida, pero estará escondida alrededor de la arena. Así que no podrás simplemente agarrar una mochila y esconderte en una cueva.

—Dices eso como si no fuera un plan perfectamente viable cuando lo hice.

— Esta bien, —dice Peter. “Lo fue, y funcionó. Pero esta vez no funcionará. Afortunadamente, todos los patrocinadores hemos echado un vistazo rápido a la arena y creo que podemos encontrar una manera de mantenerte con vida. La comida que se proporciona a propósito no será tu única opción. Allí hay una variedad de plantas comestibles y animales pequeños.

—Y probablemente también algunos venenosos, —dice Stiles.

Peter asiente. —Así que primero necesito enseñarte la diferencia en las plantas. Entonces te voy a enseñar a hacer trampas. A cada participante se le dará un arma de elección, espero que escojas un cuchillo, y algunos otros elementos básicos como fósforos y cuerda. Será bastante fácil atrapar algunos conejos.

—Bueno. —Stiles duda. — ¿Puedo formar equipo con Allison?

— ¿La chica del diecisiete? —Peter se encoge de hombros. —Tú decides.

—Si consigue un arco y una flecha, será mejor cazadora que yo, incluso con trampas.

—Cierto. Y a cambio de la información, ciertamente debería ayudarte. Como dije, depende de usted. No la conozco, así que tendré que confiar en tu juicio de que no te matará mientras duermes. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Curiosidad cómo? —Pregunta Stiles, sentándose con sus piernas debajo de él.

—Los humanos no somos animales de manada, como somos nosotros. La gente no forma equipo durante los juegos. Saben que podrían estar peleando entre sí en el próximo, ¿por qué apegarse a alguien a quien podrías terminar matando?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Hacer amistad con Allison no fue del todo un movimiento estratégico. No quería tener que pelear con ella, así que hablé para salir de eso. Luego terminamos atrapados en la cueva juntos, así que supongo que conocernos fue inevitable.

— ¿Crees que eso haría más difícil matarla, si se reduce a eso?

—Por supuesto que lo hará, —dice Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿por qué permitirlo?

Stiles mira a Peter con el ceño fruncido, pensando en esto. —Actúas como si tuviera una opción en el asunto. Pero, ya sabes, los humanos se preocupan los unos por los otros, seamos animales de manada o no. Allison no pidió estar aquí más que yo. No puedo simplemente no saber eso.

—Cierto. —Peter niega con la cabeza. —Aun así. Tu apego a ella es preocupante.

—Entonces acostúmbrate a estar preocupado, —responde Stiles.

La boca de Peter se adelgaza por la irritación. —Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar.

—Y lo estoy. Si tengo que matar a Allison, lo haré. Si me está arrastrando hacia abajo, la dejaré ir. Pero los juegos han tenido más de un ganador en el pasado, así que si puedo hacer que los dos crucemos esa línea de meta, lo haré. Ahora, ¿me vas a enseñar a hacer trampas o vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre algo que no va a cambiar?

La tensión permanece por un momento antes de que Peter sonría. —Supongo que no puedo estar realmente molesto contigo por ser tan terco, cuando es la mitad de la razón por la que te elegí.

—Eso es genial. ¿Trampas?

—Las plantas primero.


	6. Capítulo 6

Peter no puede decirle a Stiles si los enviarán a la arena de uno en uno o si todos comenzarán en el mismo lugar. Dado eso, formar equipo con Allison podría no ser tan fácil como espera. Todo lo que Peter le enseña, se lo transmite a ella. Se sientan juntos por las noches, después de que él regresa al cuartel, y él le hace dibujos de plantas. No se les permite tener armas, pero Allison le explica cómo hacer un arco y flechas, para que al menos pueda darle un giro una vez que esté en la arena.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —Pregunta Theo, caminando hacia donde ambos están sentados en la cama de Allison. Ve la mirada cautelosa de Stiles y agrega. —Oye, no hay resentimientos por Donovan. No es como si fuera mi amigo ni nada por el estilo.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles.

—Han tenido sus cabezas juntas durante días, —dice Theo, con una sonrisa inocente. — ¿Qué están tramando?

—No estamos tramando nada, —dice Allison encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo intentamos adivinar cuál será el próximo juego.

—Tiene que ser un juego de supervivencia, ¿verdad? —Dice Theo, sentándose en la cama frente a ellos sin esperar una invitación. —Los últimos han sido peleas uno a uno.

—Sí, —accede Stiles, y no da más detalles.

El entusiasmo de Theo no se ve empañado por la reticencia de Stiles. —Entonces, ¿qué se siente tener un patrocinador? Demonios, ¿cómo es tu patrocinador?

—Es una especie de idiota, —dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, ¿qué hombre lobo no lo es? Pero él me enseñó a pelear, que es prácticamente la única razón por la que sobreviví peleando con Donovan.

—Genial, —dice Theo, mirando a Stiles como si lo estuviera reevaluando. Stiles resiste la tentación de decirle que no está engañando a nadie. —Entonces ustedes dos son bastante unidos, ¿eh? ¿Espacio para un tercero en su romance?

Allison mira a Theo como si acabara de salir del inodoro para empezar a coquetear con ella. —No funciona así.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no? —Pregunta Theo. —Quiero decir, sí, es posible que todos tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros en algún momento, pero si no les importa a los dos, y debe ser así, ya que están trabajando juntos, entonces a mí tampoco me importa.

—Lo pensaremos, —dice Stiles, porque es la forma más fácil de deshacerse de él.

Theo sonríe y acepta esto. —Está bien, genial. Buena suerte en el quinto juego.

Después de que él se va, Allison arruga la nariz y dice. —Es un idiota tan oportunista. También anda tras Brunski y los demás.

Stiles se encoge un poco de hombros y dice. —No es una mala estrategia. Solo quiere sobrevivir. No puedo culparlo por eso, pero tampoco voy a caer en su juego.

—Suena justo, —dice Allison, y vuelven a practicar trampas.

~ ~ ~ ~

El portal sale al medio de un bosque. Está lleno de altos pinos y maleza espesa, y hay una ligera brisa que alborota las ramas. Están todos en un grupo, por lo que Stiles y Allison caminan uno al lado del otro por el camino estrecho hasta que salen a un claro con un río a un lado. Luego, los conducen a un círculo.

— ¡El quinto juego comenzará ahora! —Ennis grita. — ¡Estarán en esta arena durante una semana!

Hay una oleada de sorpresa por parte de los concursantes sin patrocinadores, al escuchar que el juego va a durar tanto.

— ¡Su única misión es sobrevivir! Se han escondido alimentos y suministros alrededor de la arena. No es suficiente para todos, por supuesto, —agrega Ennis con una sonrisa, y Stiles no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. — ¡Pero veremos quién lo hace y quién no! ¡Tan pronto como salga por el portal, comenzará la semana!

Stiles mira a Allison y ella asiente. Inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde ve un camino a través de la maleza. Allison asiente de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde, Ennis atraviesa el portal. Los otros concursantes se dirigen hacia el bosque. Stiles agarra a Allison de la mano y parten a toda velocidad. Suben una colina y prácticamente caen por el otro lado en una lluvia de tierra y rocas.

Nadie parece seguirles el rastro, así que reducen la velocidad a paso rápido por el fondo del valle. Stiles casi lo disfruta. El aire es fresco y limpio y la temperatura es casi perfecta. Podrían ir de picnic. Después de aproximadamente media hora, encuentran un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles que será un buen lugar para montar el campamento.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay en estos paquetes si no es comida? —Allison pregunta, bajando la cremallera del suyo.

—Peter dijo que serían algunos suministros básicos. —Stiles también mira en el suyo para ver dos rollos de cuerda de diferente diámetro, un paquete de fósforos, una botella de plástico y algunas de las tabletas purificadoras de agua. Hay una brújula y una manta enrollada. El cuchillo que había solicitado le fue entregado antes de que entraran en la arena. —No está mal, —dice. —Si no tuviéramos que comer, esto nos serviría bastante bien.

Allison da un bufido. —Colocaré las trampas, tú busca las plantas.

—Entendido. —Stiles comienza desde el bosquecillo de árboles, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos por las cosas que Peter le había descrito. Encuentra un manojo de achicoria y un poco de trébol, y luego un parche de dientes de león. Hay algunos hongos, pero Peter había dicho que no comiera hongos a menos que estuviera absolutamente seguro de que eran una de las tres variedades que sabía a ciencia cierta que no eran venenosas y podía describir. Estos no lo son, así que Stiles los deja en paz. Recoge algunas bellotas, que Peter había dicho que las guardara como último recurso, y luego regresa al campamento.

Allison no ha vuelto todavía, pero el sol se está poniendo y el viento se está levantando. Recoge leña para el fuego y desearía que sus suministros tuvieran una olla para hervir agua. No necesitaba purificarse, pero pensó que algunas de las plantas podrían ser más apetitosas de esa manera.

Acaba de encender el fuego cuando Allison regresa, y muestra con orgullo el pájaro que había conseguido con una de sus flechas. — ¡Qué bien! —Stiles dice. En realidad, es un pájaro bastante grande, una especie de ave acuática. —No es que yo sepa qué hacer con él. ¿Sacarle las plumas, supongo?

—De hecho, sé cómo, —dice Allison. —Nos enseñaron a cocinar, ¿recuerdas? Y lo aprendimos desde cero, porque los hombres lobo a menudo cazan su propia comida y luego la quieren preparada. ¿Puedo pedir prestado tu cuchillo?

—Claro, —dice Stiles, entregándoselo. Ha encontrado algunas ramas útiles y las pone a ambos lados del fuego. Unos minutos más tarde, están dando vuelta al pájaro en el asador improvisado. —Oye, esto no es tan malo, ¿eh? Como un campamento de la vieja escuela.

Allison se ríe tranquilamente. —Me recuerda al campamento de la resistencia. Cocinábamos mucho a fuego abierto, porque nunca nos quedábamos en ningún lugar lo suficiente como para tener un horno o una estufa.

—Tiene sentido. —Stiles observa a Allison mientras mastica una hoja. —Debes extrañarlo mucho.

—Sí, —dice Allison. —Cada día.

Se sientan en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Stiles, —dice finalmente Allison. —Todo el mundo hablaba de cómo la gente sin patrocinadores nunca sobrevivió, y yo. . . Sabía que al entrar tendría una posibilidad remota, pero me alegro de tener al menos una oportunidad, ¿sabes?

—Oye, me has ayudado tanto como yo te he ayudado, tal vez más, —dice Stiles. —Evitaste que me mataran en el primer juego.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Allison se anima. —Lo llamaremos un empate.

Stiles se ríe, y está a punto de decir algo más cuando escucha el chasquido de alguien pisando una rama. Ambos giran, Allison ya apuntando una flecha, para ver a Theo levantar las manos en señal de rendición. — ¡Vaya, vengo en paz! —dice, riendo. —Lo siento. Olí lo que sea que estés cocinando y pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer un pequeño intercambio.

Allison baja su arco, aunque parece algo reacia a hacerlo. — ¿Qué tienes?

Theo mete la mano en su bolsa y saca una bolsa de lo que parecen rollos pequeños. —Galletas. Duraran por un tiempo.

Allison y Stiles intercambian una mirada, y Stiles se encoge de hombros. No podrán comerse toda el ave antes de que se eche a perder, y podrían usar algo duradero como las galletas. —Está bien, claro, —dice Allison, y hace un gesto. — El ave se sigue cocinando. Ven a tomar asiento.

Theo les sonríe a ambos y se acerca. — ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En el río, —dice Allison, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — ¿De dónde sacaste las galletas?

—Las encontré escondidas dentro de un tronco caído. Tiene que haber comida en toda la arena si quieren que sobrevivamos, ¿verdad?

—Suponiendo que ellos quieran que lo hagamos, —dice Stiles, y espera que el pájaro se cocine más rápido.

—Aun así, creo que tres cabezas son mejores que dos, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Theo, todavía sonriendo.

—Sí, claro, —dice Stiles, porque en este punto no tienen muchas opciones para elegir. No quiere tener que moverse, ya que Allison ha colocado todas sus trampas. Si no permiten que Theo se una a ellos, tendrán que lidiar con que él esté a sus espaldas, que es algo que no quiere. Es solo un juego. —Entonces, ¿de dónde eres? No recuerdo si dijiste o no. Quiero decir, sé que eres del campamento doscientos, pero ¿qué hacen allí?

—Es una curtiduría, —dice Theo. Su mirada cae sobre el montón de verduras. —Oye, ¿podemos comer eso? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, mi patrocinador me dio una lista del tipo de plantas comestibles que encontraría, — dice Stiles. —Sírvete.

Theo toma un diente de león y comienza a masticar. —Amargo como el infierno.

—No tienes que comerlo, —dice Stiles.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tengas un patrocinador, —dice Theo. —Quiero decir, sin ofender, pero todos los demás que consiguieron un patrocinador son uno de esos grandes musculosos.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —A Peter le gustan los caballos negros, supongo.

—Eso tiene sentido, ¿eh? —Allison interviene. —Quiero decir, el juego parece ser un gran asunto para ellos. Probablemente tenga mejores probabilidades contigo de las que tendría si hubiera elegido a alguien como Brunski.

—Creo que simplemente apostó por mí porque tiene algún tipo de rivalidad con Ennis, el tipo a cargo, y Ennis está muy enojado conmigo por lo que pasó con el golem, —dice Stiles. No es realmente cierto, pero no quiere que Theo piense mucho en ello.

Allison cambia de tema, preguntando si Theo tiene familia, a lo que él responde que no. Allison tampoco tiene, así que hablan de eso y Stiles se mantiene al margen. Para cuando el pájaro está listo, su estómago gruñe. Lo dividen en tres porciones bastante iguales y se lo comen junto con un trozo de galleta dura cada uno.

—También podría dormir un poco, —dice Stiles, colocando algunas agujas de pino en una pila que podría funcionar como almohada.

—Tomaré el primer turno, —dice Theo.

Ellos encienden el fuego y Stiles y Allison se estiran en la pequeña arboleda. Stiles da vueltas y vueltas un poco, incapaz de evitarlo, pero finalmente cae en un sueño incómodo.

No está seguro de qué lo despierta. Tal vez un ruido, o tal vez el tiron en su cuello. Pero mira a su alrededor para ver que Allison todavía está dormida y que Theo se ha ido. —Hijo de puta, —murmura, y despierta a Allison. —Theo se largó, la rata bastarda.

Allison gime y cierra los ojos. —Que se joda de todos modos.

Al ver que está a punto de volver a dormirse, Stiles dice: —Allison, tenemos que irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí si Theo sabe dónde estamos; podría decírselo a Brunski o a alguno de los otros, y podrían venir a matarnos solo porque no les agrado. Sabemos que Theo nos estaba engañando, cambiaría nuestra ubicación por protecciones, o simplemente por ser un idiota.

—Mierda, —dice Allison, y se sienta. —Sin embargo, puse todas las trampas.

—Lo sé. Apesta. Pero podemos volver por ellas mañana, cuando salga la luz y sea más seguro.

La buena noticia es que Theo no se había llevado su equipo. La mala noticia es que Stiles está más seguro que eso significa que irá a decirle a Brunski dónde están. Empacan lo más rápido posible. A Stiles tampoco le agrada la idea de buscar un nuevo campamento en la oscuridad. No dormirán más esta noche, pase lo que pase.

Se topan, literalmente, con unas grandes rocas. No les ofrece mucho refugio, pero al menos pueden ponerse de espaldas y obtener algo de protección. Ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre dormir. Saben que no pueden.

Así que ambos están algo hoscos por la mañana. —Sabes lo que deberíamos haber hecho, —dice Stiles, mientras esperan que el agua se purifique. —Nosotros deberíamos haber esperado en la oscuridad y dispararles en el culo cuando vinieran a buscarnos. Y por "nosotros" me refiero a "ti", pero ya sabe. Podría haberte echado barra.

Allison bufó. —Hubiera sido arriesgado. No sabemos si Brunski se ha asociado con alguien para el juego de supervivencia. Demonios, ni siquiera sabemos si Theo fue donde Brunski. Podría haber ido donde cualquiera.

—No, fue donde Brunski, —dice Stiles, y luego se encoge de hombros. —Arriesgado, sí. Pero quizás valga la pena.

—Me alegro de que no le mencionáramos las trampas a Theo, así que él no sabe que tenemos ninguna razón para regresar.

—Sí. — Stiles suspira. —Realmente odio a Brunski. Es un matón. Y, como, sé que él solo quiere sobrevivir, todos solo queremos sobrevivir. Pero la forma en que intimida a otros concursantes, ninguno de nosotros quiere estar aquí, ¿sabes? Ninguno de nosotros somos los malos. Luchar por vivir es una cosa, pero lo que hace Brunski es otra.

Allison asiente. — Los tipos como él son fáciles de odiar.

—Antes de irme, me dijo mi papá. . . que terminaría preguntándome qué era lo correcto. Pero sabes, lo malo es que no es así. Me pregunto si estaría decepcionado de mí. No tuve ningún problema para matar a Donovan, o al tipo de la primera arena. Quizás debería haberlo hecho. Pienso en ganar, pienso en mi padre viendo los momentos más destacados y verme matar a todas estas personas, y yo. . . siento que pensará menos de mí, a pesar de que me dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para sobrevivir.

—Pero tal vez sea eso, —dice Allison. —Quizás no te sientes mal porque eso es lo que estás haciendo. No eres como Brunski. No estás matando gente porque quieras. Así que no creo que tu padre se decepcione en absoluto de ti.

— ¿Lo crees? —Stiles logra una sonrisa. —Sí, tal vez no se decepcione.

—Sabes, cuando todavía estaba con la resistencia, recuerdo a mi papá hablando de esto, —dice Allison. —Sabes, la gente más joven siempre estaba entusiasmada por odiar a los hombres lobo y matarlos, y mi papá siempre les decía que no lo estuvieran. Porque luchar con ira es una buena forma de morir. Dijo, "un verdadero soldado lucha no porque odie lo que tiene enfrente. . . sino porque ama lo que hay detrás de ti”.

Stiles piensa en eso, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos mientras piensa en sus padres. —Tu padre suena como si fuera un gran hombre.

—Sí. Lo era. Es, espero. No se rendiría, no se acostaría y moriría. Si lo pusieron en un campamento, todavía está en alguna parte. —Allison bebe un sorbo de agua. —Si gano, y puedo traer a mi familia conmigo, ¿crees que puedo pedirles que lo encuentren? ¿O tengo que elegir personas de mi propio campamento?

—Sabes, no lo sé, —dice Stiles. —Puede que ni siquiera haya una regla al respecto. Quiero decir, noventa y nueve de cada cien, nuestras familias estarán en el mismo campamento que nosotros. Puede que nunca haya aparecido antes.

—Supongo que no. —Las manos de Allison aprietan la botella. —Espero que me dejen encontrarlo.

—Yo también lo espero. —Stiles se pone de pie. —Será mejor que revise esas trampas y vuelva a colocarlas en una parte diferente de la arena.

Allison asiente. —Está bien, pero si atrapamos un conejito, tú lo mataras.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Si atrapamos un conejito, lo dejamos ir y comemos más dientes de león —, dice Stiles, y ambos se ríen.

~ ~ ~ ~

La semana en la arena no ha ido tan mal como podría. Después de luchar contra Donovan y esperar a ser pulverizado por un monstruo de roca, es muy fácil. Comen muchos dientes de león y de hecho se topan con un par de escondites de comida, uno de los cuales era una bolsa de manzanas y el otro un poco de carne seca. Las trampas están vacías, excepto una vez en que atrapan algún tipo de roedor, pero Allison es bastante buena con el arco y la flecha, y los pájaros no parecen demasiado brillantes.

—Sabes, estaba pensando que en realidad hay otra razón para tratar de matar a los otros concursantes, incluso cuando se trata de un juego de supervivencia, —dice Stiles, después de encontrarse con otro concursante que parece quererlos muertos.

— ¿Si? —Allison pregunta, salpicándose un poco de agua en la cara.

—Bueno, los juegos se configuran de antemano, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Stiles. —Los druidas necesitan hacer la arena y todo. Y el último juego se activa cuando quedan menos de una docena de concursantes.

Allison asiente lentamente. —Entonces, si matas a más concursantes en los primeros juegos, llegas al final más rápido.

—Sí. Tal vez saltándote un par de niveles del infierno. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —No estoy diciendo que debamos andar matando gente, pero si intentan matarnos primero, bueno...

—Tienes un punto convincente.

Pero habiendo dicho eso, no ven a nadie más mientras están allí. Sus estómagos están gruñendo y están sucios cuando finalmente suena el gong y se abre un portal para cada uno de ellos. Stiles lo encuentra interesante. Rastrean sus ubicaciones, pero en lugar de abrir un portal para ambos, cada uno obtiene el suyo. Debe tener algo que ver con la magia utilizada.

Por el aspecto de las barracas, todos encontraron el quinto juego bastante fácil de sobrevivir. Todavía hay mucha gente. Eso probablemente explica por qué Ennis tiene una cara tan amargada cuando los lleva a las duchas, quejándose de que todos huelen mal.

Cuando vuelven a las barracas, hay comida en la mesa, rebanadas de carne asada y un manojo de pan. Stiles y Allison se acercan y Brunski se interpone en su camino. —Escuché que ustedes dos comieron mucho en la arena.

—Escuché que tu madre debería haberte ahogado al nacer, — responde Stiles, y Allison resopla.

Brunski le da un empujón, pero luego pasa a su lado y se sienta, tirando de un plato entero de asado hacia él. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se instala lo más lejos posible de él. Luego ve a Theo dirigiéndose a sentarse junto a él y le dice a Allison. — ¿Crees que deberíamos intentar decirle a Theo que no puede comer?

—No vale la pena, —dice Allison.

Theo debe escuchar su nombre, porque los mira y les sonríe. —Oigan, sin resentimientos, ¿verdad, chicos? Es cada uno por su cuenta.

—Siéntate en una lanza, —le dice Allison.

Theo levanta las manos en señal de rendición y se dirige a otra mesa.

—En serio, qué idiota, —dice Allison, y Stiles no puede evitar reír cuando les da a ambos un poco de pan. 

~ ~ ~ ~

— ¿Hambriento? —Peter le dice como saludo a Stiles la tarde siguiente, y Stiles asiente vigorosamente. Peter se da vuelta y empieza a caminar sin esperar a ver si lo sigue. Stiles lo hace, por supuesto, y terminan en la misma cafetería que antes. Esta vez, Peter le indica que llene una bandeja antes de sacarlo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres comer allí? —Stiles pregunta, después de que se han asentado en el techo y él se está llenando la cara de comida.

—No me llevo bien con muchos de los demás, —dice Peter. —Es mejor no provocar problemas.

—Pareces el tipo de persona que invitaría problemas y luego se reiría en su cara, —dice Stiles.

Una leve sonrisa toca el rostro de Peter. —Fui así durante mucho tiempo, sí.

Con la boca llena de pollo, Stiles pregunta. — ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con esa apuesta que tienes? Dijiste que era algo más grande de lo que suelen apostar.

Peter se encoge levemente de hombros. — ¿Sabes qué es un omega?

—El miembro más bajo de la manada, ¿verdad? ¿Algo así como un chivo expiatorio?

—Sí y no. El omega es el miembro de la manada de menor rango, pero en una manada saludable, son tratados como cualquier otro miembro. Simplemente se les asigna diferentes responsabilidades. Supongo que ves este tipo de cosas en la acería donde creciste: las tareas se asignan en función de la fuerza y la habilidad. Los miembros más débiles de la comunidad todavía tienen trabajos que hacer, incluso trabajos importantes. Eso es lo que es un omega.

Stiles asiente. —Sí, yo era una especie de omega de mi acería.

—Entonces, en una manada saludable, un omega es solo otra persona. Pero hoy en día, la mayoría de las manadas no son saludables. Hay esta creciente, omnipresente. . . Creencia —dice Peter, haciendo un gesto vago— de que los fuertes deben demostrar su fuerza en todo momento. Que alguien verdaderamente fuerte debe aprovecharse de los débiles solo porque están allí.

—Como la relación entre hombres lobo y humanos, — dice Stiles.

Peter asiente con la cabeza. —Y en las últimas generaciones, ese pensamiento está comenzando a extenderse en grupos. Lo que originalmente era una forma de protegernos de los humanos ha comenzado a envenenar las manadas de hombres lobo. Nuestra sociedad se está comiendo a sí misma viva.

Stiles se mueve incómodo. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Peter parece pensativo. —Supongo que porque no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie al respecto en mucho tiempo, y lo echaba de menos.

—Oh. Bien, supongo que tiene sentido. Todavía no estoy seguro de sí debería saberlo.

—No me importa lo que alguien piense que debes o no debes saber. Eres como yo. Haces preguntas, juntas las piezas del rompecabezas. Por ejemplo. Si te hubiera preguntado hace dos semanas por qué los hombres lobo convierten a los vencedores en los juegos, no habrías tenido idea. ¿Correcto?

Stiles asiente. —Me había preguntado sobre eso, en realidad.

— ¿Todavía te lo estás preguntando? ¿O estás empezando a armar el razonamiento?

Stiles piensa en ello mientras termina de meterse la comida en la boca. Es una pregunta interesante y, a pesar de lo que dijo Peter, la respuesta no salta a la cima de su cerebro. —Deben necesitar más hombres lobo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no solo convierten a los vencedores, sino que les permiten traer a sus familias y construir sus propias manadas. Excepto…—Frunce levemente el ceño y mira a Peter, cuyo rostro es neutral. —Podían convertir a quien quisieran, en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué convertirlo en un honor?

Peter le da una leve sonrisa, luego hace un gesto hacia el techo en el que están sentados. —Mira alrededor. ¿Que ves?

—No mucho, —dice Stiles.

—Cierto. ¿Pero dónde estás?

Stiles frunce el ceño. Diría que no aprecia los acertijos, pero descubre que en realidad disfruta tratando de desentrañar el significado de las palabras de Peter. — La central de los hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

Peter asiente. —El asentamiento de hombres lobo más grande del continente. Muy pocos humanos lo ven alguna vez. Pero tú lo has hecho. ¿Cómo cumple con sus expectativas?

Stiles piensa en eso. —Es más pequeño de lo que hubiera pensado.

—¿Y?

—Y. . . Mierda, eso es bastante importante, ¿no?, —dice Stiles, y Peter simplemente asiente. — ¿Hay, qué, un par de docenas de estos asentamientos importantes de hombres lobo? Y este es el más grande. Pero es sólo el doble de grande que el campamento del que soy. Quizás ni siquiera eso. Y hay cientos de campamentos. Jesús, los superamos en número al menos cincuenta a uno. Por eso no nos envían a casa. No quieren que les digamos eso a los demás. Si hubiera un verdadero levantamiento. . .

—Esta es la diferencia entre la fuerza real y la fuerza percibida, —dice Peter. —Si tomas un animal joven y lo atas con una cadena, la cadena puede sujetarlo. A medida que envejece, gana la fuerza para romper la cadena, pero nunca rompe la mentalidad de que la cadena es más fuerte. Eso es lo que pasa entre hombres lobo y humanos en este momento.

—Está bien, definitivamente estoy seguro de que no deberías decirme esto, —dice Stiles.

— ¿Por qué no? Lo habrías averiguado de todos modos. Y no importa a quién le digas. Todos los humanos contigo son humanos potencialmente muertos. Solo uno sobrevivirá, y nunca se le permitirá volver a casa. Así que... ¿Qué importa?

Stiles levanta las rodillas hasta el pecho. —Entonces, incluso si gano, seré un prisionero por el resto de mi vida.

—Bueno, eso depende de ti. La mayoría de los ganadores se han adaptado. Muchos de ellos no se dan cuenta de por qué se ven obligados a quedarse aquí. Para ser honesto, a la mayoría de ellos no les importa. Ahora viven en el comparativo regazo del lujo; se les permite traer a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Cambian de bando en una guerra que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que todavía está en curso. Tú también puedes adaptarte.

— ¿Qué pasa si no puedo?

Entonces serás como yo. Un paria entre lo que se supone que es de tu propia especie. Y eventualmente la sociedad de hombres lobo colapsará sin la ayuda de los humanos.

Stiles se pasa una mano por la nuca. —Nunca me dijiste cuál era tu apuesta.

—Ah, eso es cierto. Me desvié. Como cada manada tiene un omega, cada asentamiento también lo tiene. Un asentamiento es una colección de manadas que viven juntas, unidades independientes dentro de un todo cohesionado. La persona a cargo de todas las manadas se llama Alfa de Alfas. Y el alfa de la manada de menor rango en el asentamiento es el Omega de los Alfa. En este momento, estoy en el grupo de rango más bajo, y el Omega de Alfas es mi sobrina. Ella es, como lo expresaste de manera tan sucinta, un chivo expiatorio. Pero en lugar de ser un chivo expiatorio para una manada, ella lo es para todas las manada. Es una situación que encuentro inaceptable. Así que he apostado a ti, por mi manada. Si sobrevives, subiremos en la clasificación del asentamiento y Laura ya no será la omega. Si mueres, mi manada será disuelta, enviada a los cuadriláteros, esa es una lección para otro momento, y expulsada del asentamiento.

Stiles piensa en eso durante un largo minuto. — ¿Es tu orgullo tan importante para ti que te arriesgas a eso?

—No se trata de orgullo, —dice Peter, y Stiles lo mira con incredulidad. La boca de Peter se tuerce en una sonrisa irónica. —Bueno. Se trata de un poco de orgullo. Pero sobre todo se trata de dolor. Sobre lo que tiene que pasar mi sobrina. Su madre la dejó a mi cuidado, y he hecho todo lo posible para protegerla, pero ser el Omega de Alfas es. . . una dificultad. Entonces sí, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, pero como dije, no hago apuestas a perder. Lo que me lleva al sexto juego.

—Bien, de vuelta al trabajo, —dice Stiles.

—No podrás formar equipo con diecisiete en este juego, —dice Peter, —ni con nadie, en realidad. Es un juego de supervivencia, pero solo puede haber un ganador.

— ¿No sería eso el último juego?

Peter hace a un lado la pregunta. —Van a entrar de dos en dos. La arena está configurada para ser completamente hostil a la vida humana. No sé exactamente cómo, pero será algún tipo de ambiente extremo: caliente, frío, bajo el agua, sin agua, etcétera.

—Y el último que sobreviva gana, —dice Stiles, y Peter asiente. Stiles se frota la cara con ambas manos y dice: —Lo que significa que la gran mayoría de los candidatos intentarán activamente matar a la otra persona en la arena, en lugar de esperar a ver quién puede aguantar más tiempo.

—Exactamente, —dice Peter. —Estarás luchando contra los elementos y contra quien esté contigo.

— ¿Cuál es tu mejor conjetura sobre el medio ambiente? —Pregunta Stiles.

Peter lo considera por unos momentos. —Frío, — dice finalmente. —Mágicamente, eso sería lo más fácil. —Ve la mirada curiosa en el rostro de Stiles y dice. —El frío es la ausencia de energía, en contraposición al calor. Hacer una arena extremadamente caliente implicaría un gran gasto de energía por parte de los druidas involucrados. Prefieren el frío. Y te matará igual de rápido si no más rápido.

—Genial, —dice Stiles. —Estoy más acostumbrado a lo cálido. La acerería esta caliente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Bueno, no podemos tener suerte en todo, —dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros. —Las armas no serán un problema. Estoy seguro de que el medio ambiente las proporcionará. Así que la principal preocupación es que tendrás que encontrar a tu oponente antes de morir.

—Oh, no hay problema, —dice Stiles. —Solíamos jugar al 'escondite, buscar y morir congelados' todo el tiempo en la fábrica.

Peter le da una mirada que claramente transmite lo poco impresionado que está con la actitud de Stiles. —No iba a recomendar ni esconderse ni buscar.

—Ni morir de frío, presumiblemente, —dice Stiles, pero asiente con la cabeza. —Quédate en un solo lugar. Haz algo de ruido, enciende un fuego si me dan algo con qué trabajar. Atraer a mi oponente hacia mí y esperar. Estrategia sólida, a menos que ambos hagamos lo mismo y nos congelemos esperando al otro.

—Dudo mucho que eso suceda, —dice Peter. —Eres el único concursante en todos los malditos Juegos que parece detenerse y pensar antes de actuar. A quienquiera que te enfrentes correrá por el bosque como un idiota, sin duda.

Stiles le da una mirada. —Sabes, puede que no fueras tan marginado si no fueras tan imbécil.

Peter arquea las cejas. — ¿Qué te importa lo que digo sobre los otros concursantes? No es como si fueras amigo de ellos.

—Ese no es el punto. No asumas que puedes halagarme insultando a los demás.

—La adulación no era mi intención. Solo estaba expresando un hecho.

—Si este es su argumento de que no eres un imbécil, tengo noticias para ti: no está funcionando.

—Realmente no lo fue. Sé que soy un imbécil; no me molesta. Y para que lo sepas, que yo sea un paria no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Correcto. —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —Eres un paria porque eres mucho más inteligente que los otros hombres lobo.

Peter le da una leve sonrisa y dice: —No. Soy un paria porque mi padre era humano.

Esto toma a Stiles con la guardia baja, y suelta, —Cielos. ¿De Verdad? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

—Bueno, —dice Peter, —cuando dos personas se aman mucho. . .

Claramente lo dice con sarcasmo, pero Stiles pregunta: — ¿Lo hacían?

Su pregunta toma a Peter con la guardia baja, y el hombre lobo aparta la mirada brevemente. —Sí, de hecho. Lo hacían. —Se aclara la garganta y continúa: —Mi padre fue traído aquí como esclavo. Como has visto, los tenemos alrededor del asentamiento, y las manadas más grandes generalmente tienen uno o dos como sirvientas o mandaderos. Mi familia no. Mi madre, y su padre antes que ella, eran vocales abolicionistas. Nunca aprobaron lo que los hombres lobo, como regla general, les habían hecho a los humanos. Mi abuelo había estado vivo durante la guerra y pensó que una negociación pacífica habría sido mejor, pero, aparte de la lección de historia, no teníamos esclavos. Mi madre se topó con mi padre cuando su dueño lo golpeaba hasta casi morir en público. Ella lo acogió y lo cuidó hasta que recuperó la salud.

—Eso debió haber levantado algunas cejas, —dice Stiles.

—Oh, absolutamente. Pero no había ninguna regla en contra. Era una de esas cosas que nunca habían sido prohibidas porque los responsables ni siquiera habían imaginado que sucedería. Cuando se casó con él, insistieron en que se convirtiera, y así fue. Mis dos hermanas y yo nacimos como hombres lobo, pero los demás siempre nos consideraron una raza inferior pese a eso.

— ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

—Ejecutados, —dice Peter, con el rostro en blanco de emoción, —por instigar una rebelión. Eso fue cuando tenía nueve años. Mis hermanas me criaron.

—Y. . . ¿qué les pasó a ellas? —Stiles pregunta, aunque siente que lo sabe.

—Ejecutadas también, —dice Peter. —Junto con sus maridos y los dos hijos mayores de Talia. Eso fue hace tres años. Los hijos menores de Talia y yo somos todo lo que queda de la manada.

—Eso es. . . eso es realmente horrible, Peter, —dice Stiles. —Lo siento.

Peter acepta esto con un asentimiento. —Entonces, ya ves, es menos 'Soy un paria porque soy un imbécil' y más 'Soy un imbécil porque soy un paria'. Aunque, para ser cien por cien justos, las probabilidades son buenas de que hubiera sido un imbécil de todos modos. Soy ese tipo de persona.

Stiles se ríe un poco. —Bueno. Lo tendré en mente.


	7. Capítulo 7

Stiles ve de inmediato que Peter había adivinado el contenido de la arena con precisión. Sale del portal a las garras de una tormenta de invierno. No le dieron ningún equipo, por lo que solo está vestido con la camisa holgada y los pantalones que le dieron a su llegada. El viento lo azota y le arroja nieve en la cara, y se congela de inmediato. Se mete las manos en las axilas y camina por la nieve, que le llega hasta los tobillos e inmediatamente comienza a entrar en sus zapatos.

No se molesta en intentar estar callado. Cuanta más bulla haga, mejor, de hecho. Necesitará hacer ruido para atraer a su oponente, porque ciertamente no encenderá un fuego. Al mismo tiempo, no cree que pueda simplemente sentarse en la nieve. Se congelará hasta morir de esa manera mucho más rápido. Necesita encontrar o construir al menos un pequeño refugio.

Rápidamente descubre que la arena es en realidad la misma en la que habían estado durante el quinto juego. Simplemente se ve diferente cuando está cubierta de nieve. Hay muchos árboles. Después de una hora de caminar tambaleándose por el bosque, encuentra un claro bastante protegido junto al río. Empieza a caminar alrededor de él, haciendo saltos para mantenerse caliente.

Cualquier magia que puedan hacer los druidas, es impresionante. Solo han pasado unos días desde el último juego, pero la arena es un paraíso invernal. Incluso el río está casi congelado y no era poco profundo.

Stiles ha perdido la sensibilidad en sus pies y manos, y comienza a repensar su estrategia antes de que haya pasado otra hora. Él sabe que Peter tiene razón y que esperar es lo correcto. Si está deambulando mientras su oponente está deambulando, podrían seguir extrañándose el uno al otro. Al menos la nieve ya no está cayendo tan fuerte, para que pueda ver mejor. Intenta dar la espalda a los árboles para que su oponente no lo vea antes de que él los vea a ellos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo podrá sobrevivir en condiciones como estas. Horas, sí, pero no días. Quizás de la noche a la mañana. La arena tiene día y noche, de alguna manera, así que, en teoría, la temperatura bajará tan pronto como se ponga el sol. Espera haberlo encontrado antes. De cualquier manera, necesitará un arma. No podrá pelear sin una. Todo su cuerpo está entumecido y tembloroso. No será una gran pelea, piensa. Espera que los hombres lobo que están mirando estén tan aburridos como la mierda.

Después de un tiempo, comienza a juntar todas las ramas que puede. Esas son las mejores armas que tendrá. También hay rocas, pero no quiere acercarse tanto a su oponente. Si la piedra es lo suficientemente grande como para causar daño, será demasiado pesada para lanzarla. Desearía ser más fuerte, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto ahora.

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo antes de ver una sombra emerger del bosque al otro lado del río. Toma una de sus ramas y se agacha, permaneciendo cerca de los árboles mientras se dirige a la orilla. La figura aparece gradualmente. Cabello oscuro, largo y pequeño. Es Tracy. Lo recorre un pequeño estremecimiento de alivio. No quiere pelear con Tracy, no quiere pelear con nadie, pero mucho mejor con ella que con alguien como Brunski.

Ella lo ve solo momentos después de que él la ve a ella. Sus ojos se cierran desde lados opuestos del río, y luego sus labios se curvan. Ella echa su brazo hacia atrás y lanza una piedra, pero cae inofensivamente a unos metros de Stiles. Él sostiene su rama con los brazos temblorosos mientras ella se dirige hacia él.

Diez segundos después, hay un fuerte crujido.

Tracy se queda inmóvil. Ella mira hacia abajo para ver que el hielo debajo de sus pies comienza a fracturarse. Luego mira hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo con los de Stiles, y la expresión de su rostro es de terror crudo y absoluto.

Algo en esa mirada hace que Stiles se ponga en acción. No piensa en las consecuencias, no piensa en el hecho de que va a tener cien problemas nuevos si Tracy llega a su lado del río. — ¡Tira las rocas! — grita, y Tracy asiente apresuradamente, arrojando su colección de rocas a la orilla.

Incluso esa pequeña cantidad de movimiento hace que el hielo se desprenda aún más. Un poco de agua fría le cae por los pies y ella gime.

—Solo quédate quieta, —dice Stiles, avanzando lentamente hacia el hielo, probando cuidadosamente cada paso. —No te muevas. Ya voy. —Sostiene la rama frente a sí mismo todo lo que puede. —Está bien, dame un segundo, inclínate hacia adelante, no muevas los pies, inclínate hacia adelante y agarra la rama. Puedes hacerlo. Va a estar bien.

El otro extremo de la rama está ahora a unos tres metros de ella. Stiles se arrastra un poco hacia adelante y escucha el gemido del hielo debajo de sus pies.

—Stiles, —dice Tracy sin aliento.

Hay otra grieta y todo un trozo de hielo cede. Tracy desaparece en el agua negra como la tinta.

—Mierda, Tracy… —Stiles da otro paso adelante, y es demasiado. El hielo debajo de él se abre, y de repente está en agua fría hasta los hombros. Sólo el hecho de que estuviera más cerca de la costa lo salva de hundirse completamente; sus pies pueden tocar el fondo. Nada de eso se le ocurre en el momento. Deja escapar un chillido agudo cuando está casi sumergido en el agua helada. Se agita y salpica durante unos momentos antes de que se las arregle para agarrar el borde del hielo donde todavía está sólido y arrastrarse sobre él.

Todo su cuerpo está temblando, prácticamente convulsionando, por el frío. A lo lejos, escucha el sonido del gong. Tracy se ha ido.

El portal se abre frente a él. Araña su camino hacia él con sus manos y codos, sus brazos que funcionan comparativamente arrastrando la mitad trasera de sí mismo. Le toma unos minutos, pero logra pasar y aterriza en el piso de las barracas con un ruido sordo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, —dice Allison, arrodillándose a su lado. Ella lo pone boca arriba mientras él tiembla, luego mira a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. — ¿Alguien puede echarme una mano aquí? —grita, y un par de guardias hombres lobo se ríen.

—Lo tengo. —Es la voz de Peter, y Stiles se encuentra siendo levantado en brazos del hombre lobo. —Marin, si no te importa...

Stiles no sabe qué está pidiendo Peter, o quién es Marin, pero momentos después está en un lugar diferente y Peter le está quitando la ropa mojada. Quiere decir algo, pero sus dientes castañetean demasiado para hablar. —Está bien, te tengo, —dice Peter en voz baja. Stiles apenas puede comprender lo que está sucediendo más allá de que algo cálido, demasiado cálido para ser cómodo, está presionando contra él. Se da cuenta un momento después de que es piel, que es Peter. El hombre lobo es como un horno, apretado contra él y arrastrando mantas sobre ellos para contener el calor. Stiles gime un poco. —Estás bien, —repite Peter, todavía tranquilo. —Solo trata de relajarte.

Stiles lo intenta. Gradualmente, los temblores se detienen, aunque todavía no puede sentir mucho por debajo de las rodillas. Le duele todo el cuerpo y gime un poco mientras intenta acercar los pies a él. Siente la mano de Peter en su brazo y el dolor comienza a desaparecer. Es el sentimiento más maravilloso que jamás haya experimentado, enviando oleadas de suave euforia a través de él. Cierra los ojos y se duerme.

~ ~ ~ ~

Peter se despierta con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Stiles, y eso lo devuelve a plena conciencia. No había tenido la intención de quedarse dormido, había querido permanecer despierto para monitorear la condición de Stiles. Pero después de que el chico se hubo calentado, la sensación de otro cuerpo contra el suyo, su olor, había arrullado a Peter hasta que se quedó dormido. No quería admitir eso, pero era cierto.

Tampoco quería admitir la forma en que su corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando vio a Stiles atravesar el hielo. Dos segundos antes había estado maldiciendo al humano, por intentar ayudar a Tracy a salir del hielo. ¿Qué clase de idiotez podía ser? ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera tenido éxito? ¿Quedarse allí en la tormenta de nieve hasta que uno de ellos moría congelado? ¿O haber sido asesinado por Tracy, si ella no hubiera sentido gratitud por su salvación?

Fue estúpido. Era un estúpido. Y Peter era estúpido por apegarse a él, por ver un alma gemela en él. Stiles no se parece a él en absoluto. Stiles es una persona genuinamente buena y eso hará que lo maten. Debería haberlo visto, debería haberse dado cuenta por su apego a Allison, que esto nunca iba a funcionar. Pero no lo había hecho, y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Al menos, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás en la apuesta. Acerca de sus sentimientos, bueno, Peter ha decidido que va a fingir que no los tiene. Por lo general, esa es la mejor manera de lidiar con los sentimientos, hasta donde él sabe. Había escondido toda la culpa y el dolor que sintió por la muerte de Talia, toda la rabia por lo que los alfas le habían hecho a sus sobrinos. Y había funcionado. Lo había mantenido con vida, los había mantenido a todos con vida. ¿Y qué pasa si siente algo por Stiles? Nadie tiene que saberlo nunca.

Lo que significa que probablemente debería levantarse de la cama. Empuja las mantas hacia atrás y se levanta, luego las vuelve a colocar alrededor de Stiles, para darle calor, por supuesto, no por afecto. Usa el baño escondido en la esquina y luego se acerca a la tetera. La guarida está vacía excepto por ellos dos. Mira el reloj y ve que es tarde. Necesita empezar a pensar en qué hacer para cenar.

Unos minutos más tarde, la cortina del salón principal se abre y Laura entra. —Hola, tío Peter, —dice mientras entra. Luego se detiene y frunce el ceño, detectando el olor y los latidos del corazón desconocidos. Su mirada se dirige inmediatamente hacia donde Stiles está envuelto en las mantas. — ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

—Casi muere congelado durante el sexto juego. Tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde pudiera hacerlo entrar en calor. —Peter mira desde donde está hirviendo agua para el té. —No te preocupes, estará bien.

—Estoy preocupada, —dice Laura. —Parece muerto.

—No lo está. —Peter dirige su atención de nuevo a su té. —Tenemos que haber recorrido dos tercios o más a estas alturas. Lo está haciendo muy bien.

Laura se frota la cara con ambas manos. —Casi morir de frío se considera 'muy bien'. Bueno. —Ella niega con la cabeza. — Vine por algunas cosas. Esta noche estaré sirviendo a la manada de gemelos. Derek y Cora se quedan con Satomi. ¿Estarás bien aquí?

—Estaré bien, —dice Peter. Ve a Stiles moviéndose, despertado por el ruido. —No aceptes ni una mierda de esos dos.

—Tomaré tanta mierda como sea necesario y ni un gramo más, —le dice Laura, antes de tomar su par de zapatos de repuesto y marcharse.

Peter vierte el agua hirviendo en dos tazas y regresa a la cama. Stiles se ha calmado un poco, pero cuando el té se ha enfriado y Peter está a la mitad de la cena, está volviendo a removerse. — ¿Dónde estoy? —Murmura.

—Estás en nuestra guarida, —dice Peter. —Pensé que preferirías que te desnudaran y te abrazaran agresivamente en privado.

Stiles resopla y trata de sentarse, luego gime. —Oh, Dios, me duele.

—El hielo te raspó bastante y probablemente te retorciste todos los músculos del cuerpo con el frío, —dice Peter. Ayuda a Stiles a sentarse y lo apoya con unas almohadas. —Toma, bebe esto.

Stiles asiente y toma un trago. —Es bueno.

— ¿Nunca lo habías probado antes? —Peter pregunta y Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Considérate honrado. Guardo mi té con recelo.

—Uh, huh, — dice Stiles, sin mirarlo realmente mientras continúa bebiendo. Peter lo deja así, tirando de las mantas hacia atrás para mirar sus pies. Han pasado de púrpura azulado a rojo, por lo que el flujo sanguíneo está regresando a ellos. Hace una mueca cuando Peter los toca, por lo que también está recuperando la sensibilidad.

—Bueno, no serás la única persona que necesite algo de tiempo para recuperarse, —dice Peter, tapando los pies de nuevo. —Deberíamos tener dos o tres días antes del próximo juego. En cualquier caso, no debes caminar sobre ellos hasta que se hayan curado, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche.

Stiles todavía asiente y dice: —Uh, huh.

Peter levanta una ceja. —La respuesta apropiada es ‘de nada’.

—Vete a la mierda, —responde Stiles. —Te odio. —Prácticamente se atraganta con la palabra. —Te odio, hijo de puta, los odio a todos, los odio…—Las palabras se disuelven en un sollozo estremecedor.

— ¿Me odias por salvar tu vida? —Peter pregunta, genuinamente desconcertado.

—La única razón por la que me estás ayudando es para ayudarte a ti mismo, — dice Stiles. Él mira a Peter por primera vez, y Peter lo ve allí, el odio crudo en la expresión de Stiles. Lo ha visto tantas veces en su propia cara. —Lo dijiste tú mismo. Una relación de beneficio mutuo. No te preocupas por mí, no te preocupas por ninguno de nosotros, y tú... no tenías que ver morir a Tracy. Solo tenía dieciséis años y estaba tan asustada. Ella estaba asustada y quería ayudarla. No quería matarla. —Deja escapar otro sollozo. —Debería estar agradecido de no haber tenido que hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente, siento que me estoy ahogando. Te odio por ayudarme, por mantenerme con vida mientras los demás mueren. No me lo merezco más que ellos. No es justo. Nada de eso es justo.

—No, no lo es, — dice Peter. —Pero te elegí porque luchaste por vivir de todos modos.

—No quiero pelear más, — dice Stiles.

—Tienes que.

"No, no tengo, —dice Stiles, subiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. —No tengo que hacerlo y nadie puede obligarme. No estoy diciendo que no lo haga. Pero no intente decirme que no tengo otra opción, porque la tengo. Esa es la peor parte. Podría elegir morir y salvar a alguien más. Pero no lo haré, porque soy egoísta. Seguiré matando a otras personas para poder vivir, y al final salvaré a mi familia, pero no me salvaré a mí mismo. Porque el yo que dejó el campamento cuarenta y dos, está muerto. Él no va a volver. Puede que salve a mi padre, pero nunca más podré mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que hice.

—No has hecho nada que él no hubiera hecho, —dice Peter. —Todos solo estamos tratando de mantenernos vivos en este mundo.

—Este mundo es el peor.

—Por eso quiero cambiarlo, —dice Peter. —Por eso te necesito.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, —dice Stiles. —No me manipules, maldito bastardo. Eso no es lo que estás intentando hacer. Estás tratando de ayudarte a ti mismo, tratando de aumentar la posición de tu manada, ¿y qué? ¿Entonces tu sobrina ya no tiene que fregar pisos y cocinar la cena para otros alfas? Hablemos de lo poco que me importa la reputación de tu manada. Salvar a los humanos no es de lo que se trata esto para ti, así que no intentes decirme que sí.

—Mi hermana murió tratando de salvar a los humanos…

— ¡Me importa un carajo por qué murió tu hermana! —Stiles grita, golpeando con ambos puños el pecho de Peter. —La muerte de tu hermana no significa que estés haciendo una mierda, ¿verdad? Tu hermana murió y tu sobrina es empujada y eso apesta para ti, pero perdóname si no lamento tu dolor y sufrimiento. ¡No sabes lo que es el sufrimiento! No sabes lo que es ver a tu padre esforzarse para trabajar más y más duro, tratando de mantener con vida a tu madre enferma, hasta que casi cae en una maldita tina de acero fundido. No sabes lo que es ver a tu madre olvidar quién eres mientras la enfermedad se come su cerebro, ¡cómo es para ella decidir que eres su enemigo y tratar de lastimarte! No lo sabe, no sabe lo que es ver a tu mejor amigo luchando por respirar, y tú, encuentras este libro sobre cómo solía haber medicamentos para ese tipo de cosas, y cuándo pides terminas con tres días sin comida como castigo. ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tu hermana podrá haber muerto, pero no has hecho nada para ayudar a nadie más que a ti mismo! ¡Puedes ir al infierno!

Peter escucha todo esto con una expresión neutra mientras Stiles lo golpea una y otra vez, mientras las palabras se derraman entre sollozos entrecortados. Finalmente, cuando parece haber terminado, dice: — ¿Te sientes mejor?

Stiles resopla un poco, pero luego asiente. —Sí.

—Bueno. Termina tu té.

Stiles asiente y toma otro sorbo, secándose los ojos con impaciencia. — ¿Vas a dejar de ayudarme?

—No. —Peter le quita la taza vacía de las manos. —No te equivocas, y no me importa lo que pienses de mí, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pelear. Ahora duerme un poco. Podemos hablar más sobre esto por la mañana.

Stiles asiente y se acuesta, pero cuando Peter comienza a alejarse, lo agarra por la manga. —Hace demasiado frío sin ti.

—Dame unos minutos para terminar mi cena y estaré allí.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles se despierta lentamente a la mañana siguiente y está confundido durante varios momentos. Los eventos del día anterior son confusos, pero definitivamente recuerda haber tratado de darle una paliza a Peter. Habiendo recordado eso, parece extraño que esté acurrucado en la cama con él. Piensa que se lo está imaginando al principio, pero no, definitivamente es piel desnuda contra su espalda.

Su cerebro puede estar confundido, pero su miembro está demostrando su alegre aprobación de la situación. Stiles gime un poco y decide que es mejor que se levante de la cama antes de que Peter se dé cuenta. Pero tan pronto como se mueve, todo su cuerpo se rebela. Todos los músculos están adoloridos. Tiene que detenerse y respirar por un minuto, mientras su duro miembro matutino se marchita ante el dolor.

— ¿Te duele? —Peter murmura contra su espalda y Stiles vuelve a gemir. Siente que Peter le rodea el brazo con una mano y el dolor comienza a desaparecer.

—Oh, cielos, —dice, parpadeando lentamente. No recuerda eso de ayer. —No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. ¿Te hace daño?

—Solo por unos segundos antes de que la curación del hombre lobo lo elimine. —Peter se sienta y Stiles se da la vuelta para verlo sentado allí, sin camisa, desaliñado y con el cabello más adorable y desordenado del mundo. Peter continúa hablando, aparentemente ajeno a las oleadas de lujuria que Stiles está sintiendo. —Pero es importante recordar que el hecho de que no puedas sentir el dolor no significa que las lesiones no estén ahí. Tienes que tomártelo con calma hoy.

—Señor, sí señor, —dice Stiles. Su estómago retumba. —Uh, pero en algún momento necesito comer algo.

Peter asiente. "—No estoy diciendo que tengas que quedarte en la cama. Solo que no puedes hacer ninguna lección de combate. O conmigo o con Allison. Y no intentes fingir que no le has estado enseñando.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Entonces, ¿desayuno?

Peter se levanta de la cama y Stiles ni siquiera trata de no mirar su trasero mientras se pone un par de pantalones y luego una camisa. Va al otro lado de la habitación y Stiles ve su ropa del día anterior colgada de una tubería expuesta. Peter la toca para asegurarse de que esta seca antes de tirarlos hacia abajo y arrojárselos. Stiles se viste lo más lentamente posible, tratando de no moverse mucho.

Mientras hace eso, Peter está ocupado en la pequeña cocina del lugar. Stiles mira a su alrededor con curiosidad, ahora que realmente es capaz de observar su entorno. La guarida tiene solo unos quinientos pies cuadrados y no hay ventanas. En este momento, solo una lámpara está encendida, por lo que es bastante tenue. Ve franjas de cortinas rojas colgadas a lo largo de las paredes y asume que separan las camas de cada hombre lobo. El centro de la habitación tiene una mesa y sillas, y hay dos sillas más cómodas más cerca de la entrada, que está cubierta con más cortinas. La pared trasera tiene dos oficinas y una estantería con más libros de los que ha visto en un solo lugar. Incapaz de evitarlo, se acerca a las estanterías. Es una colección enormemente ecléctica. Ve un estante de ficción, pero la mayor parte parece ser de no ficción. Hay libros de botánica, de psicología, de mecánica, de medicina.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —pregunta, mientras Peter quiebra huevos en una sartén.

—Aquí y allá a lo largo de los años. Muchos de ellos fueron recogidos por mi madre y su padre antes que ella. Añado a la colección cuando puedo.

—Es increíble, —dice Stiles. —Tengo un puñado en casa, pero nunca antes había visto tantos reunidos.

—Solía haber edificios enteros de ellos, —dice Peter. —Bibliotecas. Libros sobre todos los temas que puedas imaginar. Todo cuidadosamente catalogado para que puedas obtener información sobre lo que quieras.

—Suena como el cielo.

—Mm. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?

—Um… ¿cocinados?

Peter da un pequeño bufido y niega con la cabeza. Stiles se da la vuelta, saca un libro de historia y comienza a hojearlo. Unos minutos después, está sentado a la mesa con un plato de huevos y tostadas, todavía tratando de leer mientras come. Sorprendentemente, Peter no le dice nada al respecto. —Puedes llevarlo contigo, si quieres, —dice, mientras terminan de comer. —Te dará algo que hacer además de ser molestado por los demás.

—Oh, gracias, —dice Stiles, un poco sorprendido. Peter obviamente atesora sus libros, así que se siente halagado. —Entonces, eh. . . ¿Alguna noticia sobre el próximo juego?

—Aún no. Y no podemos hablar de eso aquí. —Peter se levanta y le hace un gesto a Stiles para que lo siga. —Avísame si te empiezan a doler las piernas.

—Bueno. —Stiles lo sigue fuera de la guarida y vuelven al techo. Ambos se sientan con las piernas colgando a un lado, mirando hacia el páramo. Se ha levantado un viento fuerte y el calor se siente bien contra la piel de Stiles.

—Entonces, sobre ayer, —dice Peter.

Stiles se estremece un poco. —Yo, eh, lo siento por eso. Perdí mí la cabeza.

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Honestamente, no me importa. Se han dicho cosas peores de mí, créeme. Pero quiero aclarar algunos puntos, porque si ganamos esto, tendremos que vivir juntos a largo plazo y no quiero entrar en eso con ningún malentendido.

Stiles asiente. —Bueno.

—Hace tres años, mis hermanas, junto con la mayor parte del resto de mi familia, fueron ejecutadas por ayudar con una rebelión en uno de los campos de prisioneros. Las personas a cargo se volvieron descuidadas, pusieron a demasiados ex miembros de la resistencia en un solo lugar. En realidad, no sé cómo Talia se topó con la trama, pero habló con gente que yo no sabía, entonces. . . —Se encoge un poco de hombros. —No estuve involucrado, y si lo hubiera estado, le habría dicho que no lo hiciera. No es el tipo de cosas que terminan en victoria para nadie.

—Cuando Talia esperaba la ejecución, le pregunté por qué no había acudido a mí en busca de ayuda. Pensé, si hubiera estado allí, podría haberme asegurado de que tuvieran éxito, podría haberme asegurado de que no la atraparan. Talia me dijo que era porque me necesitaba para sobrevivir, para cuidar a sus hijos. Ella me hizo prometer que no importa lo que sucediera, los mantendría a salvo. Sus hijos eran más importantes para ella que su propia vida.

Stiles sube sus rodillas hacia su pecho, pensando en su padre, y asiente un poco.

—No te mentiré, Stiles. No me importa mucho lo que les pase a los humanos. Es un concepto abstracto para mí. Te preocupas por la gente de una manera que a mi simplemente no me importa, y nunca me ha importado. Te preocupas por todos los demás concursantes, aunque estén tratando de matarte. Te preocupas por los esclavos en campamentos que nunca conociste. Yo no. Pero por mucho que te preocupes por la humanidad en su conjunto, yo me preocupo por igual por los hijos de Talia. Mi familia es para mí lo que el mundo es para ti. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Stiles asiente de nuevo. —Eso es mucho amor para tres personas.

—Sí, lo es, —responde Peter. —Y ser el Omega de Alfas no es fregar pisos y cocinar la cena. Es trabajo duro, abuso y peligro. Laura no lo admitirá, pero creo que algunos de los otros alfas han tratado de imponerse a ella. Uno de estos días, lo conseguirán. La he visto llegar a casa con moretones y huesos rotos, heridas que solo otros alfas podrían haber infligido. Si sigue así, tarde o temprano no volverá a casa.

—Cielos, —murmura Stiles.

—He hecho todo lo posible para mantener con vida a estos chicos, —dice Peter, — y eso es lo que voy a seguir haciendo. Usaré todo y a todos, para poder protegerlos. No voy a fingir ser alguien que no soy.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, asintiendo otra vez. —Eso es justo. Pero. . . Yo tampoco lo hare. Si voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo, no creo que vaya a ser muy popular.

Peter suelta una carcajada ante esto. — “Tienes que entender, Stiles, que el juego que tenemos que jugar es largo. Tenemos que esperar oportunidades, como hice yo contigo. He esperado tres años para tener la oportunidad de aumentar nuestra posición en la manada. Cuando dices que no he hecho nada, no estás en lo correcto. He esperado. Observar. Y esperar. Cuando juegas un juego largo, debes aceptar las bajas. Tienes que aceptar que miles, decenas de miles de personas sufrirán y probablemente morirán mientras esperamos la oportunidad de ayudar a millones. No es fácil. Pero si juegas bien, el saldo se pagará al final.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me ayudarás? —Pregunta Stiles.

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Quieres ayudar a los humanos y, para ser honesto, eso no me importa. Lo que me importa es hacer que los alfas paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Afortunadamente para los dos, esos dos objetivos encajan muy bien.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír un poco y dice, lentamente. —Entonces. . . ¿Estás diciendo que me ayudarás?

Peter le arquea una ceja, pero luego sonríe. —Sí, Stiles, te ayudaré. Siempre y cuando aceptes ayudarme.

—Trato, —dice Stiles. — ¿Así que, cuál es el plan? Aparte de mí sobreviviendo los juegos. ¿Dijiste que sería parte de tu manada?

Peter asiente. —La posición de la manada se basa principalmente en el tamaño, aunque hay algunas maniobras según la reputación y las conexiones. Si diez manadas tienen veinte miembros, aquel cuyo alfa sea amigo del Alfa de Alfas será el de mayor rango, etcétera. Por eso estamos en la parte inferior: un alfa y tres betas es una manada lamentablemente pequeña, la más pequeña posible, de hecho. Entonces, cuando hice mi apuesta con Duke, ese es el Alfa de los Alfas, acordamos que tú y quienquiera que traigas se convertirán en parte de mi manada. Así es como sucede normalmente: quien patrocina al concursante los incluye en la manada después.

—Así que me tienes en tu manada de todos modos, siempre y cuando me patrocines, ¿para qué fue la apuesta?

Peter se encoge un poco de hombros. —Dije que eso es lo que sucede normalmente, no que es lo que siempre sucede. Dado que somos la manada omega, habría sido fácil para los alfas de rango superior decir que no te merecíamos y llevarte a su propia manada.

—Bueno. ¿Qué pasa con los ganadores que no fueron patrocinados?

—Duke se los llevó a ambos. Su manada tiene ahora casi cien miembros.

Stiles asiente un poco, procesando todo esto. — ¿Aún podré traer siete personas? Así es como suele ser, ¿verdad? ¿Elegimos siete?

—Sí. Lo que elevará nuestra manada a doce. Que todavía es bastante pequeña, pero al menos no la más pequeña. Duke es un caso atípico, por cierto; el promedio es probablemente alrededor de cincuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa con Allison? ¿Y si ella también gana?

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Duke y yo no hablamos de eso. Me gustaría decirte que me dejaría llevarla también, pero dudo que lo haga. Se podría argumentar que la estoy patrocinando de forma periférica, ya que tú la estás ayudando a sobrevivir, pero es probable que Duke sea un idiota al respecto, y no tendré la influencia para discutir.

—Apostar es un gran asunto para ustedes, ¿cierto?

—Absolutamente. Es una de las principales formas de entretenimiento. Principalmente apostamos en peleas en los cuadriláteros, pero también en otras cosas. Ser acusado de haberte retractado en una apuesta es un cargo serio, y tu posición en la manada puede disminuir si lo haces.

—Has mencionado los cuadriláteros antes. ¿Qué son?

Peter hace un gesto para indicar el espacio frente a ellos y dice. — ¿Ves las tiendas de campaña ahí afuera? Esos son los cuadriláteros. Están formados por hombres lobo omega, hombres lobo que han sido expulsados de sus manadas o que eligieron no ser incluidos en una. No son esclavos como los humanos, pero reciben recursos limitados, por los que se ven obligados a luchar.

—Y los hombres lobo del asentamiento apuestan por el resultado de esas peleas, —dice Stiles. —Qué encantador.

—Oh, es peor de lo que crees. Tenemos muchos recursos de sobra; absolutamente podríamos suministrar a los omegas con lo suficiente para todos. Pero no lo hacemos, porque los alfas piensan que apostar en las peleas es divertido.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — ¿Y ahí es donde terminarán los hijos de Talia si pierdes tu apuesta con Duke?"

—Sí. Y seré el omega en su manada, lo que honestamente es un destino peor. Preferiría los cuadriláteros diez veces.

—Supongo que es bueno saber que no solo tratan a los humanos como una mierda.

Peter resopla. —Como te dije. Toda esta filosofía de que los fuertes atormentan a los débiles se ha filtrado en casi todos los aspectos de nuestra cultura. Honestamente, creo que es una compensación excesiva por el hecho de que casi perdimos la guerra. A pesar de ser más fuertes en casi todos los sentidos. Si no fuera por los druidas, habríamos perdido. Simplemente no teníamos los números suficientes.

—Y todavía no los tienen, —dice Stiles. —De verdad tienes un plan, ¿cierto? ¿Para vengarte de los alfas?

—Oh, por supuesto, —dice Peter, con una leve sonrisa. —Las luchas internas son increíblemente comunes. Este forcejeo por ponerse de pie en la manada no se limita a los que están en la parte inferior. Los alfas en la parte superior siempre se arañan unos a otros. El estatus de Duke es incuestionable, por ahora. Pero sería bastante fácil hacer que los que están en la cima peleen. Elimina su apoyo. Rumores, desinformación, volverlos unos contra otros, muchos reinos han caído por esas razones. Pero nos estamos adelantando un poco.

—Si lo sé. Solo quería asegurarme de que tenías un plan.

—Tu fe en mí es reconfortante.

—Ni que te importa, dice Stiles, levantando el dedo de al medio, pero se ríe mientras lo hace. Luego bosteza, sorprendiéndose él mismo. —Caray. Podría dormir durante una semana.

—Dudo que tengas la oportunidad. Pero vamos, te acompañaré de regreso a las barracas. Cuando sepa más sobre el séptimo juego, te lo haré saber.


	8. Capítulo 8

El próximo juego será un torneo uno contra uno directo, la noticia causa que Stiles deje escapar un gruñido. Peter niega un poco con la cabeza y dice. —Esas son buenas noticias para ti, o más exactamente, son buenas noticias para Allison.

— ¿Si? —Stiles vuelve a sentarse. — ¿Por qué?

—Quedan menos de treinta concursantes en este momento. Nos acercamos mucho al juego final. Dado que tanto este como el juego anterior son uno contra uno, es probable que el último sea un juego de supervivencia, algo que podría resultar en múltiples vencedores.

—Oh, genial, —dice Stiles. —Adelante, entonces.

Trabajan en las habilidades de lucha de Stiles durante varias horas. Sabe que se está volviendo más fuerte además de aprender nuevas técnicas. Peter le está dando mucha comida. Es lo más saludable que jamás ha estado. Come otra cena enorme y luego regresa a las barracas, donde le enseña a Allison más de los movimientos que Peter le ha estado enseñando.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo y Peter? —Pregunta Allison.

Stiles se sonroja. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Allison le sonríe. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te gusta él.

— ¿En qué parte de esta conversación te he dado esa impresión? —Pregunta Stiles.

— ¿Además de ponerte rojo brillante en este momento? —Allison sonríe. —Escuché las palabras 'Peter dijo' como quinientas veces durante la semana pasada.

— ¡Porque él es la única persona con la que estoy hablando además de ti!

—Oh, y él tiene libros, y te hizo huevos revueltos, y tiene un cabello realmente lindo.

— ¡No dije que tenga un cabello lindo!

—Dije que era intimidante, y tú dijiste 'deberías haberlo visto cuando se levantó de la cama esta mañana con el pelo desordenado'. Claramente piensas que su cabello es lindo. Además, siempre miras su trasero cuando se aleja. Y pasaste la noche en su guarida.

—Está bien, de verdad, no pasó nada la otra noche, —dice Stiles. —Estaba demasiado adolorido para moverme, y mucho menos para tener sexo. Dios, sin embargo, su cabello era tan jodidamente lindo por la mañana.

Allison se ríe. Él también mira tú trasero, ¿sabes?

— ¿Él? —Stiles intenta no parecer demasiado esperanzado.

—Oh sí. Cada vez. Podrías conseguirlo totalmente.

—Siento que no deberías animarme a tener sexo con mi patrocinador hombre lobo, —dice Stiles pensativo, —aunque no estoy del todo seguro de por qué.

Allison se encoge de hombros. —Si sobrevives, también serás un hombre lobo, entonces, ¿qué importa realmente?

—Supongo que es cierto. Tal vez debería concentrarme en sobrevivir primero.

—Plan sólido. Enséñame cómo salir de ese estrangulamiento de nuevo.

~ ~ ~ ~

El torneo comienza al mediodía del día siguiente y dura una eternidad. Como de costumbre, no hay forma de ver la arena. Se llaman de dos en dos y los minutos pasan. Las peleas están tardando más que la primera vez, lo que le hace pensar que la arena no debe ser tan sencilla.

Su número es llamado más de una hora más tarde, junto con el ciento tres, y al instante se encoge. Ciento tres es Brunski. No es la última persona con la que quiere pelear, pero está cerca. Brunski y sus amigos se ríen cuando Brunski entra al portal y desaparece. Stiles toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, recordándose a sí mismo todo lo que Peter le ha dicho, antes de hacer lo mismo.

Es fácil ver por qué las peleas están tardando tanto. Sale a un pasillo estrecho con espejos a cada lado. Su reflejo lo mira desde todos los ángulos y no ve a Brunski por ningún lado. Stiles busca cualquier cosa que pueda usar como arma, y no hay nada. No presagia nada bueno para él. Luchar contra Brunski ya es bastante malo, pero ¿hacerlo mano a mano? Incluso con todo lo que Peter le ha enseñado, no cree que pueda ganar.

Pone una mano en la pared para saber qué es el espejo y qué es el aire vacío, y avanza con cuidado. Cuando llega a una esquina, ve a Brunski. Se agacha rápidamente hacia atrás y luego vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Los espejos tienen ribete negro en la parte inferior. Puede ver eso frente a los pies de Brunski. Así que no es Brunski a quien ve, sino un reflejo de él, o incluso el reflejo de un reflejo.

Brunski no es tan rápido en la asimilación. Su reflejo carga hacia adelante, y desde algún lugar de la arena, Stiles escucha un estruendo, luego Brunski maldice.

Continúa avanzando por el camino estrecho, con una mano en la pared a su izquierda y la otra frente a él. Casi se enoja cuando termina con uno de los reflejos de Brunski a solo un pie de distancia. Está a la vuelta de la esquina, se da cuenta Stiles, y está mirando hacia otro lado. Se agacha para comprobar, tratando de mantener su forma más pequeña oculta detrás del volumen de Brunski.

El mejor movimiento que se le ocurre es saltar sobre él por detrás y rodear el cuello de Brunski con sus brazos. Eso no funcionará aquí. Brunski se lanzará hacia atrás y aplastará a Stiles a través de uno de los espejos. Tendrá que ser más inteligente que eso. Pone una mano en uno de los espejos y lo empuja suavemente, siente que cede. Estos no son muros, no son estables. Espera hasta que Brunski ha doblado una esquina, luego golpea su hombro contra el espejo que Brunski acaba de esquivar. Se estrella contra Brunski y se hace añicos, y él da un fuerte bramido.

Lo derriba, pero no es suficiente para matarlo. Aterriza con fuerza de espaldas en un charco de vidrio roto. Stiles agarra el marco de metal del espejo y lo arroja sobre Brunski, pero él rueda fuera del camino a tiempo, luego se pone de pie. Stiles casi había olvidado lo rápido que era, que no era lento como algunos de los otros concursantes musculosos. Agarra el marco mientras Stiles lo balancea de nuevo, arrancándolo de sus manos. Stiles lo suelta para evitar ser atraído más cerca de Brunski, quien lo tira a un lado y luego carga hacia adelante como un toro enfurecido. Stiles se agacha hacia un lado, dobla la esquina, y Brunski se lanza a través de uno de los espejos hacia Stiles.

Stiles cae al piso y lucha por levantarse. Apenas ha logrado ponerse de pie cuando Brunski lo agarra por ambos tobillos y tira con fuerza. Stiles deja escapar un grito a pesar de sí mismo mientras se levanta de un tirón. Se agita instintivamente, pero no tiene forma de recuperar el equilibrio. La parte de atrás de su cabeza choca contra otro espejo y se derrumba en el suelo, sólo parcialmente consciente.

—Te tengo, mocoso, —dice Brunski, poniendo a Stiles de espaldas. —Dios, estaba esperando esto. Tenía muchas ganas de conseguir tu número en el último juego. Sin embargo, este es bueno. Has llegado al final de la línea.

Stiles intenta responder, pero la cabeza le da vueltas y no puede pensar. Se las arregla para abrir los ojos y ve a Brunski recogiendo un fragmento de vidrio.

—Sin embargo, no voy a matarte rápido, —dice Brunski. —Eso sería un desperdicio. Tengo tiempo. No tienes planes para el resto del día, ¿verdad?

—Vete a la mierda, —murmura Stiles.

El rostro de Brunski se oscurece. —Creo que empezaré por cortarte la lengua. ¿Qué piensas de eso? —Presiona la punta del fragmento de vidrio en la mejilla de Stiles. —Entonces tal vez te callarías por una vez.

—Me moriría desangrado, —dice Stiles, aunque está arrastrando un poco las palabras. —Muy rápido. Las lenguas sangran mucho.

— ¿En serio? —Brunski baja el vidrio por la mejilla de Stiles y luego por el cuello, dejando una línea de fuego ardiente detrás. —Supongo que empezaré aquí, en su lugar. Tal vez grabaré mi nombre en tu estómago. Siempre pensé que era una pena que no devolvieran los cuerpos a sus familias. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso? Tu familia recupera tu cuerpo, al ver el nombre de tu asesino grabado en él.

Stiles se enfoca en respirar, en controlar el dolor. Está rodeado de vidrios rotos, de armas. Solo necesita poder tomar uno. Que Brunski decida tomarse su tiempo es bueno, pero Stiles todavía tiene que mantenerlo distraído. —Pensando así. . . debes haber estado feliz de venir aquí.

—He tenido el mejor momento de mi vida, —dice Brunski, clavando el vidrio un poco más en la piel de Stiles. El joven deja escapar un gruñido a pesar de sí mismo, sus dedos se cierran alrededor de un fragmento de vidrio que es aproximadamente del tamaño que necesita. —Y cuando sea un hombre lobo, las cosas serán aún mejores. Podré matar a quien quiera, en cualquier momento.

—Detente, —dice Stiles, y levanta la mano izquierda para intentar apartar a Brunski. —Por favor.

—Sí, ruega por tu vida, cobarde pedazo de mierda. Te voy a cortar como...

Stiles espera hasta que Brunski se concentre en empujar su mano izquierda hacia abajo. Levanta la mano derecha tan fuerte como puede, clavando el fragmento de vidrio en la garganta de Brunski. Él hace un sonido de asfixia y arcadas, y Stiles retuerce la pieza de vidrio mientras la libera, abriendo la herida. La sangre brota sobre el rostro de Stiles y Brunski cae hacia adelante, encima de él, su cuerpo convulsionando.

Suena el gong. Stiles solo se queda ahí por un minuto, honestamente sin estar seguro de cuál de ellos fue declarado muerto. Poco a poco, se da cuenta de que puede ver el portal junto a él. Empuja el cuerpo de Brunski fuera de sí mismo con manos temblorosas y pasa a tropezones por el portal. Las barracas están escasamente pobladas, y algunas personas lo miran con cautela mientras se dirige a tropezones hacia los cántaros de agua.

—Eres un desastre, ¿no? —Le dije a manera de saludo Peter, antes de que pueda llegar allí. Hay una nota de tensión, posiblemente incluso preocupación, en su voz.

Stiles solo puede asentir temblorosamente y darle un ronco, —Sí. —Entonces se le ocurre algo y frunce el ceño. — ¿Nos miran en tiempo real?

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra manera sabría si me necesitabas para salvar tu trasero después, como lo hiciste la última vez? Peter hace a un lado esto. —Tus heridas son superficiales, pero aún necesitan ser atendidas. Ven conmigo.

— ¿Puedo limpiarme primero?

—Prefiero atender tus heridas primero, y no podemos hacer eso aquí.

Stiles asiente y suspira, siguiendo a Peter fuera de las barracas. Ahora que la adrenalina se está acabando, todo le duele. Solo quiere acostarse y dormir durante cien años. Tiene la sospecha de que Peter quiere que los otros hombres lobo lo vean cubierto de sangre y victorioso. Probablemente creará una gran impresión.

Termina de vuelta en la guarida de los Hales. Peter lo sienta y le pide que se quite la camisa, o lo que queda de ella. Le da a Stiles una bolsa de hielo para que la sostenga contra la parte posterior de la cabeza y examina las heridas de manera profesional. —Poco profundas, —dice, y les aplica una especie de ungüento. Cierra las heridas y detiene el sangrado. — ¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?

—Dos, —dice Stiles.

— ¿Estás mareado? ¿Nauseabundo?

—Realmente no.

—Bueno. Entonces probablemente no tengas una conmoción cerebral. —Peter toma un trozo de tela y la sumerge en agua antes de comenzar a limpiarle la cara a Stiles. —Me diste un buen susto allí.

—Sí, — murmura Stiles. —Supongo que tenemos suerte de que Brunski fuera un maldito sádico.

—Mm, —dice Peter, sin dejar de limpiar la cara de Stiles. —Tratemos de no repetir la experiencia.

—Suenas como si estuvieras realmente preocupado por mí.

—Tu muerte sería muy inconveniente para mí.

—Sigue hablando así y voy a pensar que te gusto o algo, —dice Stiles. Peter le arquea una ceja, y de alguna manera es la cosa más sexy que Stiles ha visto en su vida. Se lanza hacia adelante sin pensar, aplastando su boca contra la de Peter en el beso más desgarbado del mundo. Casi los derriba, pero Peter agarra la mesa con una mano, manteniendo el equilibrio. Lo siguiente que Stiles sabe es que está en el regazo de Peter, besándolo con desesperado entusiasmo, y las manos de Peter en su trasero, acercándolo.

Stiles no se aparta hasta que se queda sin aliento y jadeando. Peter no necesita recuperar el aliento, aparentemente, porque se inclina y comienza a besar el costado del cuello de Stiles. Stiles gime un poco, sus manos agarrando con fuerza la parte de atrás de la camisa de Peter. Peter pone sus manos debajo de los muslos de Stiles y lo levanta, medio llevándolo tres metros hasta la cama y depositándolo sobre ella.

—Así que voy a arriesgarme y decir que te gusto, —dice Stiles, mientras Peter se sube a la cama con él, con una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas de Stiles.

—Hablas demasiado, —dice Peter, y lo besa de nuevo. Stiles le devuelve el beso con ganas, agarrando el dobladillo de la camisa de Peter y quitándosela por la cabeza. Peter la arroja a un lado y se inclina hacia el hueco del cuello de Stiles, mordiendo la piel allí. Stiles deja escapar un pequeño jadeo a pesar de sí mismo. — ¿Has hecho esto antes? —Peter murmura contra su garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué parte? —Stiles se las arregla para responder, y prácticamente puede escuchar a Peter poner los ojos en blanco. —Uh, sexo, no realmente. Quiero decir, he llegado a la segunda base con algunos muchachos. No soy, ya sabes, totalmente inexperto, solo... oh, mierda, eso se siente realmente bien, —gime, mientras los dientes de Peter tiran del lóbulo de su oreja. — ¿Vas a darle mucha importancia a que yo sea virgen?

—No. Estoy feliz de ser el primero. —Peter se echa hacia atrás lo suficiente como para deslizar los pantalones de Stiles hacia abajo, su mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de Stiles con interés. —Puedo tocarte de una manera que nadie lo ha hecho antes.

—Oh, mierda, —dice Stiles débilmente, mientras las manos de Peter recorren sus caderas y muslos. —Sí, vale. Tú, puedes empezar a hacer eso literalmente en cualquier momento…

Peter da un pequeño bufido. Se detiene el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse del resto de su ropa, y Stiles no puede evitar mirarlo. Peter está bien formado en más de un sentido, y sonríe cuando ve a Stiles mirándolo. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Ven aquí y vuelve a besarme, —exige Stiles.

Peter se ríe abiertamente de eso y sorprende a Stiles obedeciendo. Baja su cuerpo para que sus caderas encajen como por arte de magia, y Stiles tiene que parar el beso para poder decirle: — ¡Joder, joder, eso se siente bien! —Peter se ríe de nuevo, chupando marcas en la clavícula de Stiles y dejando que Stiles se mueva contra él. —Oh, mierda, —Stiles exhala, y sabe que debería reducir la velocidad, pero no puede. —Esto, esto se va a poner muy embarazoso muy rápido…

— ¿En serio? —Peter pregunta, sonriendo de nuevo, y se inclina para chupar con fuerza uno de los pezones de Stiles.

—Hijo de puta, —proclama Stiles, y se corre tan fuerte que ve estrellas. Puede sentir, más que oír, a Peter riéndose contra su pecho. —Deja de reírte de mí, bastardo, —logra murmurar.

—Eres adorable, —le dice Peter. Y fuerte. Me gusta cuando mis parejas hacen ruido. Voy a cogerte hasta que grites mi nombre para que todo el asentamiento lo escuche.

—Kinky, —dice Stiles, incapaz de evitarlo. Peter todavía está haciendo esas pequeñas marcas en su pecho y está empezando a sentir un poco de dolor. Stiles piensa en decir algo, pero luego pone una mano debajo de la barbilla de Peter, levantándola un poco para poder robarle otro beso. Un beso se convierte en dos, se convierte en cinco, cada uno más prolongado. Stiles se arma de valor para trazar sus manos sobre la espalda y el pecho de Peter, buscando los inevitables puntos sensibles. Peter no es ruidoso, como el, pero Stiles puede sentir que sus músculos se tensan cada vez que encuentra uno.

Está tan fascinado por eso, que realmente no se da cuenta de que Peter busca algo a tientas al lado de la cama. Sigue besándolo mientras Peter separa sus piernas. Siente a Peter presionar un dedo contra él y deja escapar un jadeo agudo, su cuerpo se tensa automáticamente.

—Relájate, —murmura Peter, con la otra mano pasa su pulgar sobre los labios de Stiles. El joven lo muerde juguetonamente, y Peter le sonríe. — ¿Bien?

—Uh, huh, —dice Stiles, y se retuerce un poco, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Todavía se siente un poco extraño, pero Peter está echándole algo que ayuda a facilitar las cosas. Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se las arregla para relajarse un poco. Peter lo mantiene bien distraído al continuar presionando besos en sus hombros y pecho. Empieza a sentirse menos extraño y en poco tiempo Stiles está gimiendo y tratando de conseguir más. —Oh, Dios mío, te estás tardando una eternidad, vamos, no me vas a romper.

—Créeme, estarás agradecido si supieras la alternativa, —dice Peter, sonando divertido. —Un culo virgen y un gran miembro no van bien juntos.

—Oh, ¿crees que es grande? —Stiles se ríe a su pesar. —Siempre tan satisfecho contigo mismo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no lo es? —Peter pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

—He visto mejores, —responde Stiles, sonriéndole. —No hay mucha privacidad en las barracas, ¿sabes?

Ante esto, Peter lo agarra por debajo de las rodillas y lo tira hacia abajo para que estén cara a cara, inclinándose para morder los labios de Stiles. —Veremos qué tan grande crees que es una vez que esté dentro de ti, —dice, y Stiles gime a su pesar. Puede sentir la punta del miembro de Peter presionando contra él, y tiene un pequeño deje de aprensión. Bromas aparte, es mucho más grande que muchos de los hombres que Stiles ha visto. Intenta relajarse mientras Peter empuja dentro de él, un poco a la vez, y lo agarra con fuerza por los hombros.

Peter se detiene solo una pulgada en Stiles y lo estudia con atención. — ¿Bien?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, temblando un poco.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—UH, Huh. Tómatelo con calma.

Peter le sonríe. —Así que es grande.

—Estoy tan contento de que tengamos esta conversación mientras tú estás… ¡joder! —Stiles jadea, mientras Peter empuja más hacia él. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y gime a su pesar. —Oh, Dios mío, Peter, joder.

—En eso estoy, —dice Peter, pero su tono es más serio ahora, y se inclina para acariciar el hueco del cuello de Stiles, dejándolo tener unos momentos para adaptarse. Stiles respira profundamente unas cuantas veces, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle a Peter un mejor acceso a su garganta. Peter da un gruñido bajo, pero el ruido es más agradable que cualquier otra cosa. Pellizca la piel sensible allí, meciéndose contra él lentamente, profundizando un poco más en cada embestida. Stiles pasa una mano por el cabello de Peter, la otra agarra las sábanas y se pierde por completo en ella. Por primera vez en semanas, se olvida de la sensación de muerte inminente, se olvida de los hombres lobo y la guerra. Lo único que existe es Peter. El olor de él, la sensación de su boca, de su miembro, la forma en que el nombre de Peter escapa de sus labios. Lo dice cada vez más fuerte mientras Peter lo coge más fuerte y más rápido, y lo grita al techo mientras se corre.

Ya sea unos minutos o varios siglos después, recupera el aliento y murmura. —Entonces, eso….Eso fue…. Sí.

—Mm, hm, —dice Peter, un dedo recorriendo la clavícula de Stiles. Suena un poco divertido. —En el buen sentido, espero.

Stiles no se molesta en abrir los ojos. —Vaya, te encanta pescar cumplidos.

Peter suelta una carcajada antes de morder la oreja de Stiles. —Sí.

—Acaso tú, eh. . . ya sabes, fui yo. . . —Stiles no se atreve a terminar la pregunta. Casi espera que Peter se burle de él solo por preguntar.

En cambio, lo que dice Peter es. —Estuviste magnífico, —y Stiles se pone de color rosa oscuro. Peter frota el pulgar sobre el pómulo de Stiles y dice. —Es como si estuvieras hecho para mí. En más de un sentido. Pero incluyendo este. Tengo mucho más que enseñarte, no te preocupes.

Todavía sonrojado, Stiles dice, —Mm…okay, —y deja que Peter lo bese. No es un beso apasionado como antes, sino lento y deliberado, incluso cómodo.

—Una vez que hayas ganado los juegos, serás parte de esta manada, —murmura Peter contra su cuello. —Te quedarás aquí conmigo. Cogeremos por la noche y destruiremos a los alfas por el día. ¿Suena bien?

—Suena increíble, —coincide Stiles. —La vida que nunca supe que quería.

Peter suelta una risa tranquila. —Igual yo. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tú. . . a alguien a quien respete como un igual, después de la muerte de mi hermana. Pero tú. . . eres todo lo que podría haber soñado. Y eso es suficiente de cumplidos para los dos. Necesito hacer un estudio de tus lunares con mi lengua.

—Oh, diablos, sí, — dice Stiles, y Peter les da la vuelta, poniendo fin a la conversación.

~ ~ ~ ~

Cuando Peter se despierta, es con el sonido de voces y el olor a comida. Stiles todavía está dormido a su lado, desparramado y con la boca abierta de manera poco atractiva. Peter sonríe un poco, complacido por lo agotado que está, antes de salir de la cama y apartar la cortina. Sus sobrinos están reunidos alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, y Laura lo saluda con un "buenos días". Bosteza y se pone un bóxer y una camiseta antes de dirigirse a preparar el té.

Sirve dos tazas, y esto resulta ser un error, porque tan pronto como Derek lo ve, dice. —¿Estás compartiendo tu té con él? Nunca compartes tu té con nosotros.

—No te gusta el té, —señala Peter. —He intentado en varias ocasiones que lo pruebes.

—Es demasiado amargo, —dice Derek, —y ese no es el punto.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —Pregunta Peter, desconcertado pero también divertido.

—Su punto es que todos estábamos como 'oh, el tío Peter está clavando su nuevo boytoy', pero si estás compartiendo tu té con él, no es un boytoy, —dice Laura.

Peter da un pequeño resoplido y está pensando en algo realmente conciso que decir cuando oye a Stiles moverse. Mira por encima del hombro mientras se sienta en la cama y se pasa la mano por el pelo revuelto. —Buenos días. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, estoy hambriento. — Stiles se levanta de la cama, luego ve a los otros tres hombres lobo y suelta un graznido, agarrando la cortina y arrastrándola para cerrarla. — ¡Qué carajo, Peter!

— ¿Qué? —Peter pregunta, divertido. —Sabías que vivían aquí. ¿Dónde pensaste que iban a dormir anoche?

—¡Deberías advertirme antes de que me levantara de la cama completamente desnudo!

—Anoche estabas diciendo que no hay privacidad en las barracas, —señala Peter. —¿Qué importa?

Stiles murmura algo sobre lo diferente que es y emerge unos momentos después con los pantalones del día anterior junto con la camisa descartada de Peter. No mira a ninguno de ellos mientras se acerca a la mesa, aunque sí dice: —Uh, hola.

—Buenos días, —ofrece Laura, sonriéndole. —Soy Laura. Estos son Derek y Cora.

—Encantado de conocerte, — dice Stiles. Pero igual se sonroja cuando Peter le entrega la taza de té. Peter se inclina para darle un beso, lo que Stiles permite, pero se retira antes de que pueda ponerse serio. —Perdón por el, uh, ya sabes. . .

Tres caras inexpresivas lo saludan, y Peter tiene claro que sus sobrinos no lo saben. —Los humanos son increíblemente rígidos con el sexo, — les dice, y el rubor de Stiles aumenta. —De hecho, llevaría mucho tiempo explicar por qué, porque se remonta a siglos atrás en la opresión general de las mujeres y la religión como herramienta para controlar el mundo. Aunque hubo un momento en que la promiscuidad era una mala idea porque aún no había tratamientos para las ETS y no querías que tu pene se cayera, pero ese es un tema aparte. En cualquier caso, los humanos tienden a encontrar vergonzoso reconocer que el sexo es algo en lo que la mayoría de ellos participa regularmente y disfruta. —Se encoge un poco de hombros, luego se vuelve hacia Stiles. —Los hombres lobo no son tan puritanos. Parte de eso se debe a los sentidos mejorados, particularmente al olfato. Todos sabemos exactamente quién tiene relaciones sexuales, cuándo y con quién. Así que realmente no tiene sentido tratarlo como algo más que la actividad extracurricular que es.

—Entendido, —dice Stiles, igual sigue rojo, pero al menos está tomando un plato. Recién lo agarró cuando se le ocurrió algo y lo dejó caer. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Ni siquiera sé si Allison sobrevivió al séptimo juego, tengo que irme.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, — dice Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza. Allison está bien. Revisé después de que te durmieras anoche.

Stiles lo mira un poco sospechoso. — ¿De verdad?

—Sería bastante estúpido decirlo si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿no es así? —Peter responde. —Si adivinara, sería una apuesta al cincuenta, cincuenta, y si adivinara mal, estarías muy molesto conmigo después.

—Lo estaría, —coincide Stiles. — ¿Así que en serio?

Peter le da una sonrisa de reojo y dice. —Sí, realmente lo hice. O en realidad, Laura lo hizo. Le pregunté si podía ir a averiguar eso y averiguar si había algún detalle disponible sobre el octavo juego.

—Oh. Entendido. Gracias, —agrega Stiles, dirigiéndose a Laura.

—No hay problema." Laura está sonriendo. Dios, ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja. Verte bromear así es algo. . .

—Hilarante, —comenta Derek.

—Asqueroso, —dice Cora, frunciendo el ceño.

—Iba a decir 'voyerista', —dice Laura.

—Lo cual es asqueroso, —coincide Cora.

Stiles resopla y dice: —Pensé que habías dicho que se ponían rígidos con el sexo.

—No lo hacemos, así que vayan a tenerlo, — murmura Derek.

—Sabes, — dice Peter, inclinándose para presionar besos a lo largo de la garganta de Stiles, —eso en realidad parece una excelente idea.

—Estoy tratando de desayunar, — le dice Stiles.

Peter apoya su mano en el muslo de Stiles y frota hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lentamente. —Puedes seguir comiendo. Solo estaré aquí, haciendo mis propias cosas.

—Bueno, en esa nota, nos vamos, —dice Laura, riendo. —Porque puede que no seamos riguidos con el sexo, pero eso no significa que queramos escucharlo. Sinceramente, sería imposible hacer cualquier cosa. Además, tengo cosas que hacer. Vamos, Cora, Derek. Los veremos más tarde.

Stiles continúa comiendo sus huevos mientras los tres hombres lobo se van, y Peter continúa acariciando su muslo.

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer? —Peter pregunta, pasando sus dedos por la parte de atrás del cuello de Stiles. El chico hace un ruido interrogativo, a través de un bocado de comida. —Quiero marcarte. Aquí mismo. —Sus dedos se mueven en un pequeño círculo en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —Para que todos puedan ver que me perteneces.

— ¿Pertenecer a? ¿De Verdad? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Realmente no hay un buen término para eso en humano, —dice Peter, presionando su boca contra el lugar pero sin morder. — "Marcarte les permite a otros hombres lobo saber que estas. . . unido. Que alguien ha reclamado tu interés. No es una marca de propiedad, sino más una marca de asociación.

—Si tú lo dices, —dice Stiles, pero se inclina hacia la caricia de Peter.

— ¿Es un sí? —Pregunta Peter.

Sonando algo sorprendido, Stiles dice: — ¿De verdad estás pidiendo mi permiso?

—Lo estoy, —dice Peter, y no da más detalles.

—Huh. —Stiles piensa eso durante unos segundos, luego se encoge de hombros. —Marca.

Peter se inclina y le da un pequeño mordisco a la articulación del hombro de Stiles donde se encuentra con su cuello. Es lo suficientemente firme como para doler, pero no para romper la piel. Lo hace varias veces, lamiendo la mancha después como si se disculpara, hasta que deja un moretón considerable en el costado del cuello y el hombro de Stiles. Para entonces, ya se había movido y estaba sentado detrás de Stiles, sus manos recorrían su estómago y pecho de arriba abajo, y Stiles se había olvidado del desayuno.

Luego, de la nada, Stiles dice: —Espera un segundo, —y Peter se aleja de mala gana. —No puedes marcar a otros hombres lobo, ¿verdad? Simplemente se curarían.

—Eso es correcto, — dice Peter.

—Así que esta es una tradición de cuando los humanos y los hombres lobo se juntaban más a menudo.

—También correcto.

Entonces, ¿sabrán los otros hombres lobo lo que significa?

—Oh, lo sabrán, —dice Peter, inclinándose hacia la boca en el lugar. —Créeme, ello


	9. Capítulo 9

— Mierda, Stiles, — dice Allison, prácticamente doblándose por la mitad de la risa cuando ve a Stiles volver a las barracas. — Debes haberlo pasado bien.

— Disculpa, lo pasé fantástico, — dice Stiles, y le sonríe. — Lo pasé fantástico todo el día.

— Se nota, — dice Allison, todavía riendo. — ¿Tu patrocinador tuvo algo útil que decir? Sobre, ¿ya sabes, el octavo juego y eso?

— Todavía no ha oído nada al respecto. — Stiles se da cuenta de que los otros concursantes le están dando un amplio margen. — ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Allison pone los ojos en blanco y baja un poco la voz. — Stiles. . . mataste a Brunski. De repente, todos se preguntan cuánto te han subestimado y si deberían o no formar un equipo y matarte a golpes solo para sacarte de la carrera.

— Oh eso. Supongo que no me pareció mucho, ya que realmente me pateó el trasero. Si no hubiera decidido que preferiría torturarme hasta la muerte que degollarme y terminar con eso, definitivamente no estaría aquí ahora. Pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de recordar cómo deletrear su propio nombre para poder grabarlo en mis entrañas que logré agarrarlo con la guardia baja.

— Eso suena a Brunski, — dice Allison.

— Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti, a quién te toco?

— Uf, tuve ese gigante del noventa y nueve. Tuve que apuñalarlo como noventa y nueve veces antes de que se quedara en el suelo.

— Huh. — Stiles considera esto por un minuto. — Nos estamos volviendo demasiado indiferentes acerca de esto, ¿no es así?

Allison se encoge un poco de hombros y dice: — Mejor que la alternativa.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso. — Stiles está a punto de decir algo más, sobre cómo probablemente solo quedan uno o dos juegos y, si tienen suerte, serán juegos de supervivencia, cuando Ennis camina detrás de ellos. Le da el ceño fruncido habitual, pero luego se detiene en seco y mira a Stiles.

— ¿Qué es eso, — dice Ennis, tirando de la camisa de Stiles hacia abajo. — ¿De dónde sacaste ese moretón?

— Oye, quítame las manos de encima, — dice Stiles, tratando de liberarse. — ¿Por qué te sorprende que tenga cicatrices y moretones por todas partes cuando la razón literal por la que estoy aquí es para que me asesinen?

— Eso no es por tu pelea con Brunski, — dice Ennis. — Esa es una marca de apareamiento.

Stiles se toma un breve segundo para pensar en cómo Peter tiene una forma realmente interesante de expresar las cosas, antes de decir: — ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Ennis lo deja ir y lo empuja hacia la cama. — Eres repugnante, — dice. — Ustedes dos. Traidores a los de su propia especie. Toda esa manada no es más que basura inmunda y amante de los humanos. Todos deberían dormir.

— Vaya, es casi como si hubiera pedido tu opinión, — responde Stiles. — No lo hice.

Ennis se burla de él. — ¿Crees que ser elegido por Hale fue algo bueno? ¿Crees que ser cogido por él fue algo bueno? Tengo noticias para ti. Incluso si sobrevives a esto, que no lo harás, y Hale gana su apuesta, la que no ganará, tu vida no será mejor aquí que como esclavo. Me aseguraré de eso personalmente.

Stiles vuelve a ponerse de pie. — Voy a sobrevivir, y cuando lo haga, Peter ganará su apuesta, y los jodidos tramposos como tú tendrán que besarle el culo.

Ennis lo golpea, pero Stiles se agacha y agarra la silla en la que había estado sentado. La sostiene para desviar el siguiente golpe de Ennis, y se rompe, astillas de madera van por todas partes. Ennis aúlla de dolor, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación que aún no estaban mirando. — Llámame tramposo de nuevo y no llegarás al octavo juego, — gruñe Ennis.

— Sé que hiciste trampa después de que gané el tercer juego, — responde Stiles. — Sé que tú y tu novia no respetaron los términos de la apuesta y siguieron dándole deberes de omega a Laura a pesar de que los resultados de la apuesta decían que no deberías. Te llamaré como me plazca. Así que ten cuidado, Ennis, porque si crees que Peter lo ha olvidado, no lo ha hecho. Y si crees que lo vamos a tolerar después de que gane esto, porque voy a ganar esto, tienes que pensar en otra cosa. Lo cual, dado que eres tú, asumiré que no lo haras.

Ennis está claramente a punto de dar otro golpe, pero Kali lo agarra del brazo. Sus ojos son carmesí, pero su expresión es tranquila. — Aquí no, Ennis, — dice. — Ahora no.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ennis deja caer su brazo. Se da vuelta y se aleja, con Kali detrás de él.

— Bueno, eso fue bastante estúpido, — dice Allison.

— Sí, — dice Stiles. — Aunque me sentí bien.

Allison niega con la cabeza, pero se está riendo.

~ ~ ~ ~

Aunque no lo ha discutido con Stiles, Peter ha estado usando su tiempo libre para ver el desempeño de todos en los juegos. Tener una idea de las fortalezas y debilidades de los otros concursantes es información valiosa, y no quiere dejar pasar ni la más mínima posibilidad de que pueda ayudar. Desafortunadamente, esto significa que tiene que pasar mucho tiempo en la sede del juego, revisando todas las imágenes. Él todavía está allí, mirando las otras peleas que tuvieron lugar después de Stiles con Brunski, cuando Kali entra tranquilamente. Ella toma una copa en el bar antes de verlo y caminar hacia él.

— ¿No vas a ir a ver el octavo juego? —pregunta ella y le sonríe. —Lo preparamos especialmente para ti.

Peter la mira con cautela. —Estoy patrocinando a alguien. Debería saber sobre el juego al menos con un día de anticipación.

Kali se encoge de hombros con elegancia. —Vaya, supongo que alguien debe haber olvidado pasar el mensaje. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tu pequeño estará bien. Quiero decir, ya ha sobrevivido a siete pruebas. . . ¿qué es una más?

Peter ya se está alejando cuando ella terminó con su primera oración. No se pone a trotar hasta que ella se pierde de vista, e incluso entonces, necesita un esfuerzo para no echarse a correr. No quiere que los demás lo vean entrar en pánico, aunque eso es lo que le apetece hacer.

Cuando llega al cuartel, todavía hay unas dos docenas de personas paradas allí. Encuentra a Stiles y resiste el impulso de agarrarlo y besarlo sin aliento. —Todavía estás aquí. Yo…

— ¡Póngase en fila! —Ennis grita, y Peter mira hacia arriba para ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba esperando que apareciera Peter. — ¡El octavo juego comenzará ahora!

—Eres un pedazo de mierda, —dice Peter. —Se supone que todos los patrocinadores deben saber sobre los juegos con veinticuatro horas de anticipación; ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Deucalion si se entera de que estás interfiriendo en su apuesta conmigo?

Ennis se encoge de hombros y dice. —Como si a Duke le importara una mierda lo que pienses. Preferiría ganar la apuesta, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué le importa si la giro en su dirección?

—Le importará cuando termine con él…

Ennis se da la vuelta. — ¡Hora de irse! —grita y comienza a conducir a los concursantes a través del portal. Por encima del hombro, dice: —No te preocupes, Peter, lo tenemos todo preparado para que puedas mirar. ¡Disfruta el espectáculo!

Peter se vuelve hacia Stiles, pero el joven solo lo mira brevemente antes de atravesar el portal. Unos momentos después, la habitación está vacía.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles cambia de un pie a otro mientras espera, tratando de no traicionar sus nervios. Se ha recordado a sí mismo repetidamente que superó las primeras tres pruebas sin la ayuda de Peter, y que el entrenamiento físico que ha estado recibiendo no va a desaparecer solo porque no sabe cuál es la tarea específica. Los llaman uno a la vez, así que sea lo que sea, no se pelean entre sí. Tampoco es una prueba larga: se les llama a intervalos de unos diez minutos. A medida que pasan los minutos, tiene la sensación de que lo llamarán al último. Los números se llaman al azar, en teoría, pero sería bastante fácil para ellos dejarlo hasta el final. Cualquiera que sea esta tarea, quieren que Peter tenga que ver a todos pasar, quieren hacerlo esperar y preocuparse por cómo va a sobrevivir Stiles.

Cuando la habitación finalmente está vacía, Ennis le sonríe y le dice. —Es tu turno, cuarenta y dos, —y lo empuja a través del portal.

Es la misma arena que la tercera prueba, cuando se enfrentaron al golem. Pero ahora no hay ningún golem, no hay una mesa de armas. Solo un palo de madera y un fuerte olor a humo y carne quemada. Stiles reconoce ese olor de una época en la fabrica cuando alguien había sufrido quemaduras graves. Tiene que respirar profundamente para estabilizarse mientras es empujado hacia el poste. Ennis le coloca esposas alrededor de las muñecas para sujetarlo al poste. La cadena es larga, tanto que probablemente podría inclinarse hacia atrás y golpear el suelo. Mira hacia arriba y estima que el poste probablemente tenga unos cinco metros de alto y al menos sesenta centímetros de diámetro.

— ¡Tu objetivo es liberarte! —Ennis le grita y hay risa en su voz.

— ¿Eso es? —Stiles pregunta con cautela.

— ¡Eso es! —Ennis responde, y luego el suelo estalla en llamas en un anillo a su alrededor. Stiles grita a su pesar e inmediatamente comienza a tirar de la cadena por instinto, a pesar de que sabe que no saldrá libre. Tiene que detenerse y esforzarse por calmarse y evaluar su situación. Las llamas están a unos sesenta centímetros de distancia y está seguro de que se acercarán. No va a esperar a ver si eso sucede realmente.

Tira hacia atrás con fuerza contra la cadena, esperando poder pasar una de sus muñecas, pero no sucede. Luego cae de rodillas y comienza a cavar en la base del poste. Si solo está enterrado superficialmente, es posible que pueda meterse debajo. Eso sería más fácil que repasar. Pero un minuto después, ha llegado a la conclusión de que no funcionará. El poste está al menos a unos pocos pies bajo tierra y nunca lo desestabilizará antes de que el fuego lo alcance.

Si no puede hundirse, tiene que pasar por encima. La cadena no es lo suficientemente larga para tirarla por la parte superior, esa solución sería demasiado obvia, pero es lo suficientemente larga como para que pueda poner las plantas de los pies contra el poste. Tensa la cadena, agarrándola con firmeza y se inclina hacia atrás. Esto pone su espalda justo encima del fuego y demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Aprieta los dientes e intenta ignorar las llamas que le lamen la piel.

Lleva varios minutos más de lo que le gustaría agarrar el ritmo. Cuando trata de tirar de la cadena hacia arriba, la mitad de las veces no se mueve o cae de nuevo. Se mueve lentamente, un pie a la vez. Considera brevemente envolver sus piernas alrededor del poste y deslizarse hacia arriba de esa manera, pero la madera es áspera y no le gusta la idea de una entrepierna llena de astillas. De esta manera funcionará, incluso si es lento. Tiene que mantener la cadena tirada con fuerza; sus manos están en carne viva y sangrando y sus brazos comienzan a temblar. Pero el fuego debajo de él proporciona un incentivo enorme. Se abre paso por el poste con pasos cortos y cuidadosos.

Cuando llega a la cima, se da cuenta de que las astillas habrían valido la pena. Cuando la cadena se desprenda del poste, caerá los quince pies al suelo. Pero ahora no hay ayuda para eso. No puede levantar los pies del poste sin perder el equilibrio. Tendrá que apretar los dientes y hacerlo.

Tira de la cadena por última vez. Se desliza sobre la parte superior del poste y así, se cae. Aterriza de espaldas con fuerza, en medio del fuego. El grito es completamente involuntario mientras se pone de rodillas y sale de las llamas. Luego cae al suelo y se da la vuelta para apagarlo. Termina jadeando por respirar, casi ahogándose, pero vivo.

El portal se abre y él lo atraviesa, entrando en el cuartel con las piernas temblorosas como las de un potro recién nacido. Quedan alrededor de una docena de personas, todas sucias y despeinadas. Ve a Allison, con una mano sobre su pecho.

—Felicitaciones por sobrevivir al octavo juego, —dice Ennis, y todavía se ríe.

Stiles se seca los ojos y camina hacia Peter. Todo le duele y quiere romper a llorar, pero no lo hará. No mientras los hombres lobo estén mirando. — ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo? —pregunta, con voz indiferente.

—Tuve una gran vista de tu trasero mientras escalabas ese poste, —responde Peter, y si la sonrisa en su rostro no es realmente genuina, nadie más que Stiles puede decirlo.

—Excelente. ¿Qué tal si me llevas a tu casa y me ayudas a limpiar?

—Eso suena como un plan excelente, —dice Peter, y le hace un gesto a Stiles para que lo tome del brazo. Stiles lo hace, y salen de las barracas. Stiles se contiene, se contiene y se contiene hasta que Peter aparta la cortina y están a salvo en la guarida. Luego se derrumba al suelo, ahogando un sollozo. Peter se arrodilla junto a él, alisando su cabello hacia atrás y luego drenándole algo del dolor. — ¿Mejor?

—Un poco, —dice Stiles, tratando de recuperar la compostura. El mundo está empezando a volverse negro por los bordes. Vagamente se da cuenta de que los demás están allí, que alguien está exclamando por sus heridas, y luego lo empujan a ponerse de pie y lo ponen bajo una ducha. El agua corriente fría es lo mejor para las quemaduras, lo sabe desde la fábrica. Todavía le duele como el infierno, y ahoga otro sollozo cuando el agua corre por su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, —murmura Peter. —Lo siento, Stiles. Lo siento.

Stiles intenta respirar profundamente y dejar de llorar. — ¿Q…qué es…lo sientes?

—Hicieron esto para molestarme. —Peter niega con la cabeza. —Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Solo trata de respirar.

Stiles asiente y descansa su peso contra Peter, dejando que Peter lo sostenga mientras el agua corre por su espalda. Cree que se desmaya mientras está de pie, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que está acostado boca abajo en la cama de Peter y alguien, presumiblemente Peter, le está frotando la espalda con ungüento. Le pica y lloriquea a su pesar.

—Déjame, — dice una voz tranquila, y alguien toma su mano. Es una mano más pequeña que la de Peter, delgada pero rugosa por el trabajo de una manera que la de Peter no lo es. —Puedo drenar más dolor que tú.

—Gracias, Laura, —dice Peter en voz baja, y Stiles se relaja cuando el dolor comienza a desaparecer. Intenta apretar la mano de Laura en agradecimiento, aunque no está seguro de si realmente lo logra o no. Ninguno de sus músculos parece estar funcionando realmente. A medida que el dolor desaparece, él también lo hace.

~ ~ ~ ~

La manada deja a Peter solo esa noche, permitiéndole sentarse al lado de Stiles y meditar en silencio. Saben que no comprenden realmente cómo se siente y nadie comenta al respecto. No es hasta la mañana siguiente que vuelve algo a la normalidad, cocinando el desayuno e insistiendo en que coman. Stiles sigue durmiendo y Peter no lo molesta.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Laura finalmente pregunta. —Lo van a matar.

Peter niega con la cabeza. —Eso siempre fue un riesgo. Ni siquiera pensando en la apuesta, sino solo en la naturaleza de los juegos en sí. No contarme sobre el juego antes de tiempo fue una violación del protocolo, pero el evento en sí estuvo completamente dentro de los parámetros de los juegos. Y solo queda un juego. Ayer tuvo once supervivientes.

—Pero, obviamente, Ennis y Kali van a encontrar algo que no creen que Stiles pueda sobrevivir, —dice Derek.

—Eso es cierto, —dice Peter. —Pero ha sobrevivido a ocho juegos, cuatro de ellos sin mi ayuda.

—Además, ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones? —Pregunta Cora. —Stiles va a competir sin importar lo que hagamos ahora.

—Podríamos irnos, —dice Laura, mirando a Peter. —Sólo. . . sólo tómalo y vete. Tío Peter, sé que no quieres perderlo. Le diste una mordida de apareamiento, por los cielos. Nadie podría detenernos si simplemente recogiéramos nuestras cosas y nos fuéramos.

— ¿E ir a dónde? —Pregunta Peter. —No podemos sobrevivir fuera de uno de los asentamientos. Es dudoso que alguien pueda.

—Podríamos encontrar uno de los campos de la resistencia, —dice Derek. —Tal vez podamos ayudarlos".

Peter niega con la cabeza. —No aceptarían nuestra ayuda. Ni siquiera si tratara de persuadirlos hablándoles de Talia. Probablemente nos matarían a la vista, solo por ser hombres lobo. En el mejor de los casos, nos rechazarían y luego estaríamos solos. Lo que en este mundo significa que estaríamos muertos.

— ¿Así que nos quedamos aquí? —Pregunta Laura. — ¿Lanzamos a Stiles de vuelta a los juegos?

—Él seguiría de todos modos, —dice Peter, cortando sus huevos en pedazos con su tenedor. —Incluso si yo pensara que teníamos una oportunidad en el exterior, nunca aceptaría huir. Su familia todavía está en el campo cuarenta y dos, y nosotros cinco no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Su madre se está muriendo. Si gana los juegos, puede salvarlos. Ese ha sido su objetivo desde el principio. No lo va a dejar ahora. No con solo un juego pendiente. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra desde el principio y él estaba muy consciente de ello. Nada ha cambiado para él.

—Cielos, —dice Derek. —Pensé que los humanos no eran animales de manada.

—No lo son. Pero igual aman a sus familias, tanto como nosotros.

El silencio se asienta durante un largo minuto, antes de que Laura finalmente diga: —Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Doble o nada, —murmura Stiles. Todos se voltean para verlo sentado en la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando su piel quemada tira. Las mantas se acumulan en su regazo y no intenta levantarse. Solo mira a Peter, mientras repite. —Vamos doble o nada.

Peter lo mira por un momento, luego asiente lentamente. —Allison.

—Correcto. —Stiles tose un poco, aclarándose la garganta. Derek se levanta y le entrega la taza de té que Peter había preparado para cuando se despertó. Stiles bebe un poco. —Queda un juego, y será una competencia, un juego de supervivencia. Con once candidatos restantes, tiene que ser, un juego uno contra uno todavía dejaría al menos cinco candidatos con vida.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu amiga? —Pregunta Laura.

—Si puedo llevarnos a mí y a Allison a través de la línea de meta, entonces nos tendrás a ambos, y a nuestras familias, en tu manada.

Los ojos de Laura se abren y Peter puede ver que ella está haciendo los cálculos. Dieciséis nuevos miembros de la manada, para un total de veinte. Todavía está por debajo del promedio, pero los pondría en un lugar de seguridad, un lugar donde perder uno o dos miembros no los llevaría automáticamente a la posición omega.

—Ennis no nos dejará hacer esa apuesta, — dice Derek.

— ¿A quién le importa una mierda lo que Ennis tiene que decir? —Pregunta Stiles. —La apuesta original no fue con Ennis. Fue con Deucalion. Él podría, o no, estar enojado de que Ennis esté tratando de interferir.

—Creo que en realidad lo estaría, —dice Peter. —Como la mayoría de los hombres lobo, Duke se toma las apuestas muy en serio. No estaría feliz de saber que Ennis interfirió con mi capacidad para apadrinarte. Si pierdes, podría armar un escándalo y acusar a Duke de trampa, decir que la interferencia de Ennis, que podría haber sido en nombre de Duke, fue la razón por la que perdimos. Pondría a Duke en una mala posición, incluso si dijera que no le había dicho a Ennis que hiciera lo que hizo. Se le exigiría que nos diera lo que habíamos apostado para resolver el problema, y si estuvieras muerto, no podría entregar eso. —Asiente y dice: —Es una buena idea, Stiles. Apostar la interferencia de Ennis contra Allison.

— ¿Quieres decir, apostar con Deucalion que si ganas a pesar de que Ennis jodió las cosas, nosotros también conseguiremos a Allison? —Pregunta Cora. — ¿Pero no significa eso que Ennis tendrá rienda suelta para seguir jodiendo?

—Sí, así es. Pero con solo un juego restante, y un juego de supervivencia, puede que no importe. Los juegos de supervivencia tienen menos que ver con la fuerza y más con la inteligencia, lo que significa que Stiles puede ganar, incluso sin mi ayuda.

Stiles se sonroja levemente y le da a Peter una sonrisa de reojo. —Y dado que Ennis continuará metiéndose con nosotros, incluso si Duke le dice que no lo haga, realmente no perdemos nada.

Peter asiente de nuevo. —Hablaré con Duke. Arreglar todo. —Se pone de pie y le lleva un plato a Stiles. —Necesitas comer y luego necesitas descansar.

—Bueno. —Stiles empieza a comer sin que se lo digan dos veces. —Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso ayer? Quiero decir, entiendo que estabas molesto porque podrían haberme matado, pero estabas como. . . muy molesto.

Peter no dice nada durante unos momentos, consciente de la tensión que emana de los tres hijos de Talia, mientras esperan a ver si se va a enfadar o no. Él no lo está; al menos, no con Stiles. — Así es como se hacen las ejecuciones de hombres lobo, —dice, y la cabeza de Stiles se levanta. —Bueno, depende del crimen. A veces es decapitación. Pero por traición, los queman en la hoguera. Así fue como mataron a Talia, junto con mis padres.

—Cielos, —dice Stiles, en voz baja. —Peter, lo siento.

—No tienes por qué lamentarte.

—Fue una expresión de simpatía, no de disculpa.

Ante eso, los labios de Peter se curvan en una sonrisa. —Ah, ya veo. En cualquier caso, me imagino que me lo prepararon de manera especial. No sé cuál fue originalmente el octavo juego, pero dudo mucho que fuera así. Querían que te viera quemar hasta morir. — Extiende la mano, pasando sus dedos distraídamente por la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros de Stiles, drenado un poco de dolor con su toque. —Querían que los tres, —agrega, inclinando la cabeza hacia los hijos de Talia, —presenciaran la ejecución de Talia también, pero yo no lo permití. El trato que hice para sacarlos de eso fue que yo mismo prendería las piras. Las seis. Todavía tengo pesadillas al respecto.

Stiles piensa en todo esto durante un largo minuto antes de decir: —Entonces Ennis es un idiota. Eso no es noticia.

Peter suelta una pequeña carcajada. —No, no lo es.

Stiles se inclina hacia su caricia, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Peter. —Aunque puedo hacerlo. Puedo ganar.

—Sé que puedes, —dice Peter. —Lo he sabido desde el principio.


	10. Capítulo 10

Peter mira a su alrededor cuando entra en al Bar de Apuestas y ve que tendrá una audiencia satisfactoria para esto. Deucalion está sentado en su mesa habitual, en una esquina de la barra. Marin está a su lado, así como varios otros miembros de su manada. Ennis y Kali están en una mesa no muy lejos, con algunos de sus propios amigos. Peter se acerca a la barra y toma una botella de whisky, hace los ajustes necesarios y se dirige a la mesa de Deucalion. Arrastra una silla y se sienta frente a Deucalion sin ser invitado, una gran violación del protocolo que llama la atención de todos. —Estoy decepcionado, Duke, —dice, sirviendo un trago pero dejándolo sin beberlo. —Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saber que no debes hacer trampa en una apuesta.

El bar está tan silencioso que incluso un humano podría oír caer un alfiler. Deucalion se lo toma bien. Él arquea las cejas, pero no se inmuta. —Vas a necesitar respaldar esa acusación, Hale.

—No me dijeron nada sobre el octavo juego, —dice Peter, manteniendo su tono y expresión agradables. — ¿Por qué no me dijeron sobre el octavo juego, Deucalion?

Hay un breve momento de confusión en el rostro de Deucalion, que confirma la sospecha de Peter de que Ennis había estado actuando por su cuenta. Conociendo a Ennis, probablemente ni siquiera había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones. Después de un momento, Deucalion simplemente dice: —Elaborar.

—El octavo juego involucraba a los concursantes encadenado a un poste y quemados en la hoguera, —dice Peter. —Lo viste, estoy seguro. Pero a diferencia de todos los demás juegos, no me notificaron con anticipación cuál sería el juego. Mi capacidad para patrocinar adecuadamente a cuarenta y dos se vio obstaculizada. Estoy seguro de que puedes apreciar lo que eso significa para nuestra apuesta.

Deucalion frunce el ceño ligeramente. —Hablemos en privado, —dice, y todos en el bar se levantan inmediatamente para irse sin protestar. Deucalion observa, luego señala a Ennis y dice: —Ennis, quédate.

—Buen chico, —bromea Peter, y Ennis le gruñe.

Deucalion espera hasta que la barra se ha vaciado y luego dice. — ¿Cuándo te enteraste del juego?

—Cinco minutos antes de que comenzara. Y no se me permitió hablar con cuarenta y dos de antemano. Lo enviaron a través del portal antes de que yo pudiera.

—Oh, ¿a quién le importa una mierda? —Pregunta Ennis. —Conocer los detalles no le habría ayudado, de todos modos.

Peter abre la boca para responder, pero Deucalion levanta un dedo, adelantándose. —Ennis. ¿Por qué no se informó a Hale sobre el octavo juego?

Frunciendo el ceño, Ennis dice. —Porque es un asqueroso coge humanos, por eso.

Peter solo sonríe. El ceño de Deucalion se profundiza un poco. —No se te ocurrió, supongo, que obstaculizar su capacidad para patrocinar cuarenta y dos podría invalidar mi apuesta.

—Uh, no, —murmura Ennis. —Pero no es gran cosa. Como dije, conocer los detalles no habría ayudado.

—Sí, lo habría hecho, —dice Peter. —Podría haberle enseñado a escapar de las esposas. Todos los demás concursantes patrocinados hicieron eso. Pregúntales, Duke. Todos sabían cómo. Hay un truco que los humanos pueden hacer y que los hombres lobo no pueden, sacar su pulgar fuera de forma. En su lugar, Stiles tuvo que subir al poste y recibió quemaduras graves.

—Sobrevivió, ¿no? —Ennis se burla, agarrando el trago de whisky de Peter y bebiéndolo.

—Las lesiones que sufrió cuarenta y dos en el octavo juego podrían obstaculizar su desempeño en el noveno, —dice Peter, aunque se dirige a Deucalion, no a Ennis. —Lo que significa que si pierde debido a la interferencia de Ennis, no tendrás derecho a decir que perdí la apuesta.

La expresión de Deucalion no cambia. —La interferencia de Ennis no fue ordenada por mí.

— ¿Crees que eso te hace lucir mejor? En lugar de hacer trampa en una apuesta, no puedes controlar a tus subordinados. ¿Qué crees que pensarán los otros alfas de eso? ¿Quién está directamente debajo de ti en este momento, Douglas, Sebastian? A cualquiera de ellos le encantaría ocupar tu lugar como el Alfa de los Alfas.

Deucalion considera esto durante un largo minuto antes de decir: — ¿Qué quieres, Peter?

—Quiero ir al doble o nada. Quiero patrocinar tanto a diecisiete como a cuarenta y dos.

—No puedes patrocinar a dos concursantes, — balbucea Ennis.

Deucalion no lo mira. Su mirada nunca se aparta de Peter. — ¿Y?

—Si cuarenta y dos gana, lo incluyo a él ya su familia en mi manada. Si gana diecisiete, la incluyo a ella y a su familia en mi manada. Si ambos ganan, porque el último juego es un juego de supervivencia, entonces los incluyo a ambos, y a sus familias, en mi manada.

—No. —Deucalion descarta esto de inmediato. —Te dejaré tener cualquiera. Pero no ambos.

— ¿Qué parte de esto es una negociación? Estoy dictando términos, Duke. Tómalo o déjalo. No tienes otras opciones. Si cuarenta y dos muere, diré que fue por las lesiones que sufrió en el octavo juego. No puedes simplemente darle tiempo para que se recupere porque entonces todos los demás concursantes también tendrán tiempo extra. Así que pasaré por alto la interferencia de Ennis, pero obtengo a diecisiete.

—Puedes tener a diecisiete. Simplemente no puedes tener ambos.

—Creo que encontrarás que puedo. Ah, y una cosa más. El padre de diecisiete está en un campo de prisioneros, en lugar de un campo de esclavos. Él será uno de sus siete.

Las cejas de Deucalion se elevan. —Estás bromeando.

—Mi sentido del humor puede ser perverso, Duke, pero te prometo que yo no lo soy.

—Digamos por un momento que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Que no hago que te asesinen en silencio y luego lidiar con lo que piensen los otros alfas de mi teórica trampa sobre nuestra apuesta. Vas a tener que endulzar la olla, Hale. ¿Qué obtengo?

—Dejaré que te quedes con Ennis.

Ennis gruñe y Deucalion parece divertido. — ¿Eso estaba en debate?

— ¿Cuál fue el octavo juego originalmente, Duke? Porque no era quemar a los concursantes en la hoguera. No, Ennis y Kali armaron eso por mí, ¿no es así? Vieron que le di a Stiles una mordida de apareamiento y decidieron asesinarlo de la misma manera que asesinaste a mi hermana. Ese no es el tipo de cosas que voy a perdonar u olvidar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hale? —Ennis pregunta, burlándose de él.

—Bueno, eso depende de Duke aquí. Si está de acuerdo con mis términos, no le diré a nadie cómo te beneficiaste en tu apuesta conmigo, sobre cómo seguiste usando a Laura como Omega después de que yo ganara la apuesta. No le daré mucha importancia a que no me dieras detalles sobre el octavo juego. —Le sonríe a Ennis. —Oh, y te daré el antídoto contra el veneno que mezclé en tu bebida.

Ennis lo mira atónito. Deucalion se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Hale. ¿En serio?

—Acónito amarillo, —dice Peter, todavía sonriendo. —Guardo un poco para emergencias. Empezará a sentir los efectos en unos cinco a diez minutos.

— ¿Llamas a 'no asesinar a uno de mis subordinados' endulzar la olla?

—Bueno, comparado con la alternativa, sí. Podría señalar que no le pedí que bebiera el trago. Lo tomó sin preguntar.

Deucalion suspira, luciendo un poco agobiado. —Está bien, Hale. Lo jugaremos a tu manera. Puedes tener a cuarenta y dos, a diecisiete, el padre de diecisiete, lo que quieras. Pero recuerda que esto es solo un día. Incluso si obtienes lo que quieres ahora, no hay garantías para el futuro.

—Lo mismo te digo, —dice Peter, con una sonrisa agradable. Saca un vial del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo da a Ennis. Aun gruñendo, el alfa bebe el antídoto. —Te veré en los juegos, Duke.

~ ~ ~ ~

—Hay once candidatos, por lo que tendrás otras nueve personas de las que preocuparte, —dice Peter. —Ahora, el juego en sí es simple. Es un laberinto. Quien llegue primero a la meta, gana.

—Así que Allison y yo tenemos que llegar simultáneamente de alguna manera, — dice Stiles, haciendo una mueca.

Peter asiente un poco y dice: —Me imagino que habrá una línea de meta, un portal por el que salir, etcétera. Entonces, si puedes alejarte un poco y luego esperar a que Allison se una a ti, no debería ser un problema. Sin embargo, eso significa que tendrás que proteger la salida de cualquiera que llegue antes que ella, o ella tendrá que protegerla hasta que llegues, si te gana en llegar allí.

Derek se muerde el labio inferior. — ¿Cómo sabemos que Allison te esperará?

—Ella lo hará, —responde Stiles.

Derek no parece convencido, pero Peter comenta. —Creo que puedo cubrir eso. Stiles, dijiste que su padre era parte de la resistencia y fue puesto en un campo de prisioneros, ¿correcto? Bueno, he estado hablando con algunos de los viejos amigos de Talia y creo que lo he localizado. Dile a Allison que si te espera, me aseguraré de que su padre sea una de las personas que pueda elegir para la manada.

Stiles asiente. —Entendido. Eso funcionará.

—No pude obtener ninguna información sobre el laberinto en sí. Solo descubrí que era un laberinto por algo de investigación ilícita. Entonces, una vez que estás dentro del laberinto, estás solo. Pero, —continúa Peter, —quiero que estés completamente preparado para luchar contra cualquiera de los otros nueve candidatos. Ocho de los cuales tendrán más información sobre el laberinto que tú, porque están patrocinados. Además, estoy seguro de que Ennis nos va a lanzar al menos una bola curva.

—Naturalmente, —dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Peter repasa a los candidatos uno a la vez, y comenta lo que ha catalogado durante los juegos. Valak está parcialmente ciego del ojo izquierdo. Violet es demasiado agresiva y eso puede provocar que cometa errores. Por el contrario, Barrow es demasiado tímido y siempre espera a que su oponente haga el primer movimiento. Conrad ha sufrido una lesión en el tobillo derecho y aún no se ha curado del todo.

—Honestamente, — dice Peter, —el único candidato que aún no ha presentado una debilidad es Theo.

Stiles hace una mueca y murmura. —Puedo manejar a Theo.

—Ves, eso… eso es de lo que tengo miedo, —dice Peter. —Theo es inteligente. No es tan inteligente como tú, pero él es inteligente. Ha sobrevivido hasta el último juego sin un patrocinador porque sabe cómo jugar este juego. Se burla de las personas adecuadas, presentándose como un idiota que necesita protección para sobrevivir. Pero es brutal en una pelea. No has podido ver las peleas uno a uno de nadie más, pero yo sí, y te diré ahora mismo que Theo es el competidor más peligroso de todos los que quedan.

—Si tú lo dices, —dice Stiles, y levanta las manos en señal de rendición cuando Peter lo mira. —Te creo, en serio. Simplemente no estoy seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

—Bueno, ¿se puede convencer de que se una a ti? —Pregunta Laura. — ¿Formar equipo contigo y Allison?

—En cualquier otro juego, ciertamente, —dice Peter, —pero no en este. No querrá compartir su victoria con nadie más.

— ¿Incluso si le decimos que puede ser parte de una manada más poderosa de esa manera? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Pero eso no es cierto. Si comparte su victoria contigo, nuestra manada será más poderosa. Pero si gana por su cuenta, llegara a ser parte del grupo de Deucalion, lo que sería aún más.

—Pero él no sabe eso, —señala Derek. —No tiene patrocinador, así que no lo sabe.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Aunque podría saberlo. He hablado lo suficiente con Allison como para que él haya escuchado fragmentos y piezas, lo suficiente como para entender. Hemos tratado de ser prudentes, pero esa habitación no ofrece absolutamente ninguna privacidad. No podemos estar seguros de lo que sabe o no sabe. Quiero decir, puedo intentar convencerlo, pero creo que deberíamos tener un plan de respaldo.

—No hay un plan de respaldo, — dice Peter. —No le he encontrado una debilidad. Simplemente pelea con él con todo lo que tienes y no lo subestimes.

—Plan sólido, —dice Stiles con un suspiro. —Tal vez si tengo suerte, alguien más lo matará primero.

—Dudoso, —dice Peter, —con la forma en que se ha manejado.

— ¿Cuándo empieza el juego? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Mañana al mediodía. Por lo que parece, probablemente tomará entre cuatro y ocho horas. Peter se pone de pie y le hace un gesto a Stiles para que se ponga de pie también. —Ven. Quiero mostrarte algunos movimientos que puedes usar con Valak y Conrad.

~ ~ ~ ~

— ¡Reúnanse! —Ennis grita y mira a Stiles de manera realmente cruel cuando él y Allison se acercan al grupo de participantes. — ¡Por aquí!

Atraviesan un portal y salen en una llanura vacía. Están frente a una pared de roca larga, como lo habían hecho antes en varios de los otros juegos, pero esta vez es aún más grande que antes. No mucho más alta, pero más larga, estirándose casi hasta donde puede ver en cualquier dirección. Frente a él, pero detrás de Ennis, hay una mesa llena de equipos.

— ¡El noveno y último juego comenzará ahora! —Ennis grita. —El objetivo es llegar al centro del laberinto. ¡Todos serán enviados a puntos de partida que están igualmente distantes del centro!

—Seguro que sí, —murmura Allison, pero Stiles piensa que en realidad podrían ser asi. Ennis no puede controlar los portales y los druidas no parecen tener favoritos.

—Quien logre atravesar el portal primero será el ganador, —continúa Ennis. —Mientras están dentro del laberinto, pueden encontrarte con otros concursantes. ¡Si matas a otro candidato, se abrirá un portal que te acercará una hora a la línea de meta!

Stiles hace una pequeña mueca. Se había preguntado cómo iba a apilar Ennis las cosas contra él y Allison, y esa es definitivamente una forma de hacerlo. Pero para ser honesto, la mayoría de los concursantes matarían a cualquiera con el que se cruzaran de todos modos, solo para asegurarse de que no llegaran al final primero.

— ¡Aquí está su equipo! —Dice Ennis, señalando la mesa. Kali va por la fila de concursantes, entregándole a cada uno una mochila. — ¡A cada uno se le permitirán tres artículos, además de su elección de arma!

Son llamados de a uno. Stiles mira el contenido de la mesa y piensa en lo que sabe sobre el laberinto hasta ahora. Ennis había dicho que si mataban a alguien, lo llevarían una hora más adentro. Además, por lo que puede ver, este laberinto no es pequeño. Esto podría llevar un día o más. Considerando eso, toma una botella de agua. Es pesada, pero la necesitará. Luego toma una brújula, que será invaluable, y después de considerarlo un poco, un rollo de cuerda. Como arma, toma el mismo tipo de cuchillo que ha estado usando hasta ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde, están en camino. Stiles aprieta la mano de Allison brevemente antes de que sea enviado a través de su portal.

Se encuentra en un rincón, con la pared de piedra gris formando un ángulo bastante amplio. Se toma un momento para pensar en las cosas. No es un laberinto redondo, por lo que es un polígono de algún tipo. Tiene que ser un polígono regular, para que sea sencillo tener a todos equidistantes del centro. Para que haya doce esquinas, casi es redondo, lo que explica por qué el ángulo es tan amplio.

El pasillo es estrecho, de unos cinco pies de ancho. Eso significa que el laberinto es denso. Dado su tamaño, tardaría horas en llegar al centro incluso si no se pierde.

— A la mierda, —dice, y mira la pared de piedra. Es bastante dura. No iban a desperdiciar esfuerzos haciéndola bonita. Lo que significa, hablando prácticamente, es que tiene asideros. No son grandes y escalar no es fácil. Pero no es muy alto, entre doce y quince pies. Llega a la cima con bastante facilidad y se levanta para pararse sobre ella. No es ancha, apenas un pie, pero no tan estrecha como para hacer imposible caminar. —Super, —se dice Stiles, y saca su brújula. El muro en una dirección mira hacia el oeste; el otro está ligeramente al noroeste. Cierra los ojos e imagina el polígono en su mente. Un polígono de lados pares sería mucho más fácil que impar, por lo que hay doce lados. Eso hace que el ángulo en el que está parado sea de ciento cincuenta grados. Si un lado del polígono está al oeste, entonces el centro estará al noreste de él. Se mueve un poco para estar parado directamente en la esquina, dividiendo el ángulo lo más uniformemente posible, luego revisa su brújula y asiente. Mayormente al norte, ligeramente al este.

Habiendo resuelto eso, está a punto de volver a bajar, cuando se le ocurre que sería más inteligente permanecer en la parte superior de la pared. Nadie estableció reglas sobre atravesar el laberinto en lugar de sobrepasarlo. Simplemente dijeron que el objetivo era llegar al centro. Desde aquí, puede tomar un camino recto, en lugar de tener que descifrar el laberinto. Tendrá que saltar de vez en cuando, pero los pasillos son lo suficientemente estrechos como para pensar que puede. Incluso si de vez en cuando tiene que bajar y luego retroceder, todavía estaría ahorrando tiempo. Además, de esta forma puede evitar sorpresas especiales que se encuentran en el laberinto. Si los otros concursantes lo ven, podrían intentar atacarlo, pero Allison es la única que eligió un arma de alcance. El resto tiene espadas o varas.

—Bueno, está bien, —dice, y salta a la siguiente pared.

Es un trabajo más duro de lo que había previsto al principio. Más rápido, sin duda, ya que puede tomar la ruta directa. Pero rara vez es capaz de caminar más de seis metros sin tener que saltar, y eso cansa rápidamente. Piensa en sus días en la fábrica y está asombrado por la fuerza y la resistencia que ha ganado desde entonces. Es asombroso cuánto le ha ayudado el simple hecho de tener lo suficiente para comer. Hace una nota mental sobre cómo cuando termine con los hombres lobo, nadie se quedará sin comida como él, nunca más.

Camina. Y salta. Y salta. Y camina. Se toma un descanso de tres minutos mientras se sienta en la pared, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde. Bebe su agua, mira su brújula. Y camina. Oye un grito procedente de algún otro lugar del laberinto, agudo pero masculino, no Allison, sin importancia. Salta, camina y camina.

Es importante mantener el ritmo. Si está exhausto cuando llegue al final del laberinto, no podrá defenderlo. Así que se obliga a tomar descansos, sin importar lo difícil que sea. Es difícil saber con qué frecuencia los toma. El tiempo se confunde. Poco a poco, el sol se mueve por encima, pero parece que tarda un eón.

Casi se tropieza con el centro del laberinto cuando finalmente lo encuentra. No es mucho. Una pequeña zona circular, de no más de tres metros de diámetro. No hay nada que lo marque como el final del laberinto, excepto el portal que gira en el medio.

El corazón de Stiles se le sube a la garganta. Lo hizo. De hecho, lo hizo. Él lo hizo. No hay nadie más aquí. Asume que si alguien más hubiera logrado salir, el portal se habría ido, que todos habrían sido abandonados para morir. Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es esperar a Allison.

Por supuesto, simplemente podría pasar. Garantizar su supervivencia, asegurarse de que no tenga que enfrentarse a ninguno de los demás. La tentación está ahí por un momento, pero luego desaparece. Allison había llegado hasta el último juego por su cuenta. No la abandonará ahora. No importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar.

Los minutos pasan. Toma una posición justo en frente del portal, entre éste y la única entrada al pequeño lugar. A menos que alguien más venga de arriba, nadie lo pasará. Bosteza un poco y se salpica un poco de agua en la cara. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Hace un calor incómodo y está pensando en quitarse la camisa cuando oye pasos. Se pone de pie, con una mano agarrando su cuchillo, el corazón comienza a latir con fuerza en su pecho. Entonces Theo llega a la vuelta de la esquina. Ve el portal, ve a Stiles y lo mira dos veces. Luego su rostro se divide en esa sonrisa amistosa y cautivadora, que es algo incongruente dada la sangre en su camisa y manos. —Oye, me encanta verte aquí.

—Hey, —dice Stiles, agarrando el cuchillo con más fuerza.

— ¿Esta es la línea final? —Pregunta Theo, mirando al portal.

—Eso parece. —Stiles se aclara la garganta. Sabe que tratar de convencer a Theo de que espere puede que no lo lleve a ninguna parte, pero aún tiene que intentarlo. —Estoy esperando a Allison. Eres bienvenido a unirte a mí.

Theo vuelve a mirar el portal, luego sobre su hombro. —Probablemente no sea la mejor idea, —dice. —Los demás pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles. —Ellos también pueden esperar. Si no quieren esperar, les patearé el culo.

Theo parece pensar en esto durante un largo momento, luego asiente. —Está bien, —dice. Stiles está algo sorprendido y lo mira con cautela mientras Theo se encoge de hombros en su mochila y hurga en ella, sacando una botella de agua y agitándola rápidamente. Está claramente vacía, la tira a un lado y dice: —Oye, ¿te queda algo para beber?

—Sí, claro, —dice Stiles, porque en realidad le queda una buena cantidad de agua. Si Theo está aquí ahora, con suerte Allison no tardará mucho más. Saca la botella de su bolso mientras Theo se acerca y se la tiende.

Ve el cuchillo un instante antes de que Theo lo ataque. Está alcanzando el agua con una mano, sosteniendo el cuchillo cerca de su pierna, y lo mueve hacia Stiles justo cuando se pone dentro del alcance. Stiles se aparta del camino, rasga su camisa y marca una delgada línea en su costado. Maldice y agarra a Theo por la muñeca mientras ataca de nuevo. No puede retirarse. Si lo hace, Theo simplemente atravesará el portal y eso será el final. Tiene que mantenerse firme.

—Maldita sea, eres realmente rápido, —dice Theo, mientras Stiles aprieta su muñeca, tratando de que suelte el cuchillo. Sigue sonriendo.

—Theo, no tenemos que hacer esto, —dice Stiles, luchando por evitar que Theo avance. El otro chico es más fuerte que él, incluso después de en todo lo que Peter lo ha ayudado. Da un paso hacia un lado, girándolos para que el portal no esté directamente en el camino. Theo todavía está empujando hacia adelante, así que cuando Stiles lo suelta de repente y se mueve hacia un lado, se tambalea, llevado por su propio impulso. Stiles no pierde el tiempo pasando su pierna debajo de Theo antes de que pueda recuperar el equilibrio, pero se agarra a la pared. No es el resultado que Stiles esperaba, pero le da suficiente tiempo para sacar su propio cuchillo de su cinturón.

Stiles maldice y se agacha cuando Theo se da la vuelta y le lanza una patada circular a la cara. Se las arregla para evadir y corta hacia adelante con el cuchillo. Theo levanta ambos brazos para protegerse el pecho y el estómago. Stiles recuerda que Peter le enseñó a pelear con cuchillos, diciéndole que lo primero que debía hacer era aceptar que lo iban a cortar, que solo tenía que decidir dónde. Theo parece suscribir la misma filosofía.

Uno de los movimientos de Stiles corta profundamente en el brazo de Theo, y el cuchillo se clava en el hueso. Theo mueve el brazo hacia un lado, y el cuchillo es arrebatado de la mano de Stiles. Se desliza por la habitación y aterriza a varios metros de distancia. Theo no pierde el tiempo golpeando hacia adelante con su propio cuchillo, y Stiles se agacha hacia un lado, agarrando la muñeca de Theo y empujándola tan lejos de su cuerpo como puede. Golpea su cabeza hacia adelante, golpeando su frente contra el puente de la nariz de Theo. El chico se tambalea hacia atrás, y Stiles lo persigue, inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Golpea el brazo de Theo contra la piedra repetidamente, hasta que su mano se abre y suelta el cuchillo.

— ¡No tenemos que hacer esto! —Stiles jadea, presionando su antebrazo contra la garganta del chico.

La mitad inferior de la cara de Theo está cubierta de sangre, pero sonríe de nuevo, y es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta del estúpido error que cometió. Se da cuenta justo cuando el segundo cuchillo de Theo se clava profundamente en su abdomen. Ha sido empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la misma. Por supuesto, Theo tiene una segunda arma. Era obvio que Theo había estado luchando contra alguien más en el laberinto; después de su victoria, le había quitado el cuchillo. Había dejado que Stiles viera su propio cuchillo, había dejado que Stiles se lo quitara, para atraerlo más cerca.

—Mierda, —Stiles jadea, más en estado de shock que cualquier otra cosa. Theo saca el cuchillo y la sangre comienza a empapar la camisa de Stiles. Se tambalea hacia atrás unos pasos, presionando su mano contra la herida. Theo se dirige al portal, y Stiles abandona la precaución y se lanza sobre Theo antes de que pueda llegar allí. Ambos caen al suelo. Stiles se las arregla para ponerse encima, a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Theo presionando sus nudillos en la arteria carótida del otro joven de la forma en que Peter le había mostrado. Theo lucha, pero su mano derecha y el cuchillo en ella están atrapados bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Se levanta, gruñendo mientras los dedos de Stiles se clavan en su garganta y logra liberar su brazo.

Él apuñala hacia adelante con el cuchillo, y Stiles extiende su mano, agarrándola por la hoja. Corta profundamente en sus dedos y palma, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta mientras trata de arrancárselo de la mano a Theo. El chico intenta jalarlo hacia atrás, y Stiles usa su otra mano para agarrar su muñeca y no puede. Luchan por el arma por momentos interminables. Stiles suelta la hoja para poder cerrar su mano ensangrentada sobre la de Theo, donde sostiene la empuñadura. Clava sus dedos el espacio de piel entre el pulgar y el índice de Theo, y con un gruñido de dolor, lo suelta. Stiles lanza el cuchillo y casi lo deja caer antes de empujarlo hacia abajo, pero Theo todavía lo agarra por las muñecas. El cuchillo desciende un milímetro a la vez mientras Theo lucha contra Stiles y la gravedad.

—Está bien, está bien, me rindo, — jadea Theo. —Ganaste, me rindo. Podemos esperar a Allison.

Stiles está a punto de decirle que se vaya a la mierda, pero luego piensa mejor en la idea. —Está bien, —jadea. Tira del cuchillo hacia atrás una fracción, lo que indica su voluntad de aceptar esto. —Bueno.

Theo lo suelta con cautela, y cuando Stiles no hace ningún movimiento, se empuja un poco hacia arriba para poder sentarse. —Caray, —dice, —eres mucho más duro que...

Stiles empuja el cuchillo hacia adelante, en el pecho del chico. Theo hace un ruido como si Stiles acabara de sacarle todo el aire, sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa. —Crees que soy estúpido, —jadea Stiles, — ¿eso crees? —Tira el cuchillo hacia atrás, y cuando Theo intenta arrebatárselo, lo vuelve a clavar. Lo hace una y otra vez, ni siquiera realmente consciente de lo que está haciendo, mucho más allá del punto en el que Theo se ha quedado quieto. Entonces finalmente logra detenerse, dejando escapar un sollozo ronco y gateando fuera del cuerpo de Theo.

El mundo está borroso, oscuro en los bordes. Hace un puño y lo presiona en la herida que Theo le había hecho en el abdomen. No sabe cuánta sangre ha perdido, pero es mucha. Si quiere vivir, no puede esperar más. —Lo siento, Allison, —murmura, arrastrándose hacia el portal. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Sólo está a mitad de camino cuando oye pasos. Rueda sobre su espalda, tratando de enfocarse en la figura borrosa en la entrada. No es Allison. No puede decir quién es. Todo está borroso. Barrow, tal vez. Sea quien sea, ve a Stiles tirado allí y deja escapar una risita. Incluso se aparta unos pasos de su camino para poder pasar por encima del cuerpo de Stiles.

Eso resulta ser su perdición. Apenas ha dado otro paso cuando hay un suave golpe y una flecha le atraviesa el cuello. Hace una mueca de sorpresa cómica y se tambalea hacia el portal, sabiendo que si puede atravesarlo, conseguirá la Mordida.

Stiles lo agarra por los tobillos, tirándolo al suelo. Allison trota y saca la flecha de su garganta. La sangre vuela por todas partes, pero ella apenas se da cuenta. —Oh, Dios mío, Stiles…

Ella lo ayuda a levantarse. Él tropieza con ella y Allison lo endereza de nuevo. —Vamos, tienes que atravesar el portal por tu cuenta, no les des a esos bastardos la oportunidad de decir que no ganaste.

Stiles asiente. Entierra su puño en la herida aún más fuerte, luego extiende la otra mano. Ella la toma, entrelazan los dedos y atraviesan el portal juntos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Peter ha estado observando en la sede del juego, y aunque su estómago ha estado en una montaña rusa, está tranquilo y calmado cuando Stiles y Allison cruzan el portal. Todos hablan en voz alta mientras Peter rodea a Stiles con el brazo y lo ayuda a sentarse. Echa un vistazo a la herida y se estremece. No es necesariamente fatal, pero necesita tratamiento o una mordedura de hombre lobo de inmediato.

Por supuesto, Ennis insiste en voz alta en que solo puede haber un ganador, que deben ver cuál de ellos atravesó el portal primero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda ser mordido. Kali lo respalda, y Deucalion no los detiene porque es mejor para él si logran convencer a los otros alfas de que estén de su lado. Los druidas están reproduciendo el final y todo el mundo está mirando con atención.

—Peter —murmura Stiles, relajándose en los brazos de Peter. Peter mira hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo se debilita. Se ha desmayado. Quizás sea mejor para él, a corto plazo.

—Esta…—comienza Allison, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, simplemente inconsciente, dice Peter, y niega un poco con la cabeza. —Se desangrará en los próximos diez minutos más o menos si no podemos ayudarlo.

—Pero…

Peter levanta la vista mientras escucha a Ennis gritar triunfante, lo que significa que la repetición instantánea ha declarado a Allison como la vencedora. También ve a algunos de los otros alfas involucrarse y discutir sobre eso. No son amigos de Peter, pero tampoco son fanáticos de Deucalion. Si quieren derrocarlo, están viendo la oportunidad de conseguir seguidores.

—Las reglas no decían que uno de ellos tuviera que pasar primero, —dice Sebastian. —Solo que tenían que llegar al centro del laberinto.

— ¡Dije que la primera persona que atraviese el portal gana! —Ennis gruñe.

—En realidad, no lo hiciste, —le corrige uno de los druidas. —Yo estuve ahí. Solo dijiste 'quienquiera que atraviese el portal'.

— ¡Eso no es lo que yo dije!

—Además, cuarenta y dos llego primero al centro, —señala Douglas. —Pudo haber pasado entonces, pero en cambio esperó a diecisiete. Ella ni siquiera estaría aquí si no fuera por eso.

—Esa fue su maldita elección, —dice Kali.

Peter suspira. Le hace un gesto a Laura, que se acerca y se arrodilla a su lado, toma la muñeca de Stiles en su mano y le clava los dientes. Stiles se estremece un poco, luego da un grito ahogado y abre los ojos. Peter mira a Allison y también le hace un gesto. Allison extiende su brazo y Laura la muerde. Entonces Peter se pone de pie, sosteniendo a Stiles en sus brazos. —Si alguna vez terminan de discutir sobre esto, háganmelo saber, —dice. —Mientras tanto, me llevaré a mis dos vencedores y me iré a casa. Que tengan una tarde encantadora.

—Hale, no puedes... —Ennis se da cuenta de que Laura ya mordió a ambos. —Pedazo de mierda, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Empieza a avanzar, pero antes de que pueda dar más de dos pasos, Laura ejecuta un giro y lo patea en el estómago con tanta fuerza que sale volando. Derriba a otros dos hombres lobo y aterriza en el suelo. Kali avanza y Laura se vuelve hacia ella. —Inténtalo, — gruñe. —Ya no soy la Omega de Alfas. Si tocas mi manada, te arrancaré la garganta.

—Perra… —comienza Kali.

—Kali, —dice Deucalion, con voz tranquila, pero cortando el ruido. —Ennis. Puede que no te guste, pero Hale ganó su apuesta de manera justa. Es tiempo de dejarlo ir.

Peter no puede evitar sonreír a algunos de los alfas mientras pasa. Laura todavía los mira con el ceño fruncido, protegiendo su espalda hasta que salgan de la sala de juegos. Allison trota a su lado, su mirada preocupada se posa en Stiles, de modo que apenas se da cuenta de sus alrededores. Derek y Cora están esperando afuera de la sala de juegos, y cuando ven a Stiles, Cora deja escapar un inusual grito de alegría. Derek es un poco más reservado. —Caray, está cubierto de sangre.

—Sí, sangró bastante, pero sobrevivirá, — dice Peter. Camina a un ritmo bastante rápido, pero es principalmente porque se siente expuesto, amenazado. Stiles no necesita atención médica inmediata; la mordedura curará sus heridas. Las que tiene en las manos ya se están curando. Tendrá que tomarse las cosas con calma por un día debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero eso es todo.

Una vez que regresan a la guarida, Peter acuesta a Stiles en el nido de mantas. Murmura algo pero no se despierta del todo. Peter se pasa una mano por el pelo y luego lo deja descansar, volviéndose hacia Allison. — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha, —dice Allison.

—Te traeré algo, —dice Cora, al ver la forma en que la mirada preocupada de Allison está fija en Stiles.

—Entonces deberías descansar un poco, — dice Peter.

Allison realmente los mira por primera vez y se da cuenta de que está rodeada de gente que apenas conoce. —Oh… lo siento, yo…gracias.

Peter ignora eso. —Supongo que Stiles te ha hablado de nosotros, — dice, y Allison asiente un poco. Peter hace un gesto a cada uno de sus sobrinos y dice: —Son Laura, Derek y Cora. Bienvenida a la manada, Allison. Mañana, una vez que Stiles se haya curado y ambos hayan descansado un poco, iremos a buscar al resto de nuestros nuevos compañeros de manada, incluido tu padre.

La mirada de Allison se posa en Peter, y casi busca a tientas el plato que Cora le acaba de entregar. — ¿Encontró a mi padre?

— ¿Stiles no te lo dijo? —Peter pregunta, luego pone los ojos en blanco. —Claramente, no lo hizo. Se suponía que debía hacerlo. Para decirte que si llegaste primero a la meta, deberías esperarlo, porque podría reunirte con tu padre. Que testarudo de su parte no hacer lo que le dijeron.

— ¿Para chantajearme, quiere decir? —Allison pregunta, algo secamente.

—Precisamente, —dice Peter. — ¿Lo hubieras esperado si hubieras llegado primero? Si, si era fácil, — agrega, al ver la forma en que ella le frunció el ceño. —Pero si Theo apareciera, si tuvieras que proteger la salida en lugar de simplemente pasar. ¿Lo hubieras esperado, como lo hizo él por ti?

—Sí, —dice Allison, mirándolo a los ojos.

Peter la mira por un momento, luego asiente. —Bueno, parece que ustedes dos son mejores personas que yo. Eso no es nada malo. En cualquier caso, sí, Allison, creo que he localizado el campo de prisioneros en el que se encuentra tu padre. Si accede a recibir la mordida, puede unirse a nosotros aquí. Pero ha luchado contra hombres lobo toda su vida. No puedo prometer que estará dispuesto.

Allison aprieta la mandíbula, pero luego asiente y redirige su atención a la comida. —Gracias, —dice ella. —No solo por eso, sino. . . ninguno de nosotros podría haber sobrevivido sin ti.

—Fue una relación de beneficio mutuo, —dice Peter. —No me debes nada.

Laura pone los ojos en blanco y resopla. —Solo di 'de nada' como una persona normal, tío Peter.

Peter dice divertido: —De nada.

Allison termina de comer y luego se desploma junto a Stiles, quedándose dormida casi al instante. Peter lo estudia por otro momento. El color está volviendo a sus mejillas, y cuando mira la herida, está casi cerrada. Estará bien. Peter se acurruca junto a él, presionando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stiles e inhalando su aroma.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren rápidamente. Su mirada se enfoca lentamente en Peter. — ¿Se terminó? —murmura.

—Sí, Stiles, — dice Peter, apartándose el pelo de la cara. —Ya se terminó. Ganaste.

La frente de Stiles se arruga levemente mientras intenta pensar. —No se siente como si hubiera ganado.

—Pero lo hiciste, Stiles. Ahora duerme un poco.

—Mmm, okay. —Los ojos de Stiles se cierran de nuevo. Peter suspira y se relaja contra él. Decide dormir un poco él mismo. Ha sido un largo día.

~ ~ ~ ~

Han pasado cuarenta y dos días desde que comenzaron los Juegos, y Noah Stilinski no sabe cuánto más podrá durar. Los primeros días habían sido una desesperación insondable y paralizante, mientras esperaba saber que Stiles estaba muerto. Los demás en la fábrica se mostraron comprensivos, lo ayudaron a soportar su peso en los turnos y se aseguraron de que él y Claudia estuvieran atendidos. Algunos de los demás sabían cómo se sentía. También habían perdido hijos en los juegos. Es un círculo de honor del que ahora forma parte.

Excepto que no escuchan que Stiles ha sido asesinado. Los días pasan y Noah comienza a preguntarse qué está pasando. Incluso se arriesga a preguntarle a uno de los guardias hombre lobo. Siempre se anuncia cuando su concursante muere, así que ¿puede asumir con seguridad que Stiles está vivo hasta que se les notifique lo contrario? El hombre lobo gruñe una confirmación y luego le dice que vuelva al trabajo.

En cierto modo, la esperanza es casi peor que la desesperación. Cada minuto de cada día, está pensando en su hijo y temiendo por él. Hace que sea difícil concentrarse en su trabajo, difícil pensar en otra cosa. Cada vez que suena el gong para un anuncio, su estómago se retuerce y su cuerpo estalla en sudor.

La peor parte es que Claudia no parece notar que nada es diferente. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo confundida y desorientada, y Noah esperaba que la ausencia de Stiles la desanimara aún más. A pesar de que ya no reconoce a su hijo, él todavía está con ella buena parte del día. Él la alimenta y la cuida. Pero ella no menciona que Stiles se haya ido, y Noah no sabe cómo sacar el tema, no quiere molestarla.

Acaba de presentarse para su turno en la fábrica y ha estado trabajando menos de diez minutos cuando suena el gong. Es un momento extraño del día para un anuncio, y casi deja caer en lo que está trabajando cuando su cabeza se mueve bruscamente. Un hombre lobo sale a una de las plataformas y anuncia, su voz mágicamente amplificada, — ¡Los Juegos de Supervivencia están completos!

El estómago de Noah se retuerce. El último juego. Su hijo llegó hasta el último juego. Ya se terminó. No puede respirar. El hombre junto a él en la línea se acerca y le aprieta el hombro.

El hombre lobo espera hasta que el momento sea insoportable, claramente disfrutando viéndolos sufrir. Uno de los hombres finalmente pierde los estribos y grita: — ¡¿Quién ganó, maldita sea?!

Otro largo momento de silencio, y luego el hombre lobo grita: — ¡Diecisiete!

Todo el aliento sale de Noah. Se hunde de rodillas y se dobla, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de vomitar. Dos de los otros se agachan junto a él, ofreciendo el poco consuelo que pueden.

Un tanto de mala gana y con mucha menos ceremonia, el hombre lobo agrega: —Y cuarenta y dos.

La cabeza de Noah se levanta. La fábrica zumba en confusión, sin saber si el hombre lobo está jugando con ellos, si deben celebrar o no. Noah lucha por ponerse de pie y se abre camino. — ¿Dos vencedores? —pregunta con voz temblorosa. —Mi hi…—Prácticamente se atraganta con la pregunta. — ¿Mi hijo sobrevivió? ¿Stiles sobrevivió?

El hombre lobo lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego gruñe: —Sí, tu hijo está bien, Stilinski.

Una gran ovación se eleva en la fábrica. Todos están tratando de abrazar a Noah y darle una palmada en la espalda y decir que sabían que Stiles podía hacerlo. Noah está demasiado ocupado tratando de no llorar frente a todos para decir mucho. Los hombres lobo los conducen al enorme patio, una de las pocas veces al año que se les permite salir, donde los druidas pasarán un resumen de los juegos. La mayoría de las personas que no trabajan también están allí, las madres con sus hijos pequeños, los frágiles, los ancianos. Solo los más enfermos pueden no asistir, y Noah se siente aliviado al ver que Claudia no está allí.

El patio se oscurece artificialmente y la filmación comienza a reproducirse en una pared. Noah sabe aproximadamente cómo ira. Mostrarán algunos clips de todos los del primer juego, pero se centrarán en los candidatos que llegaron más lejos que los demás. Enmarcarán a Stiles y, quienquiera que sea diecisiete, como protagonistas, y a los candidatos que eventualmente matarán como sus oponentes.

Cuando Stiles aparece en la pantalla, Noah prácticamente agarra a la persona que está a su lado sin siquiera saber quién es. Cuando lo atacan en el arroyo, el hombre se vuelve hacia él y le dice. — ¿Quizás no quieras ver esto, Noah? —Pero para ser honesto, a Noah no le importa. Sabe que su hijo tuvo que matar gente para sobrevivir. Sobrevivió. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Así que observa con interés cómo Stiles se hace amigo de la chica de diecisiete, mientras otros personajes se construyen como oposición. Incluso sabiendo que Stiles sobrevivió, es difícil ver sus peleas uno a uno. Noah aprieta los puños durante su pelea con Donovan, y casi no puede ver cuando Brunski casi lo mata. Deja de respirar durante su pelea con Theo.

Pero finalmente, se acabó. Stiles y Allison atraviesan el portal juntos con una enorme ovación en el patio. Las imágenes desaparecen y vuelve la luz del sol.

La voz del hombre lobo se escucha en todo el patio nuevamente, aunque Noah no puede verlo por ningún lado. — ¡Las siguientes personas han sido elegidas para unirse a Mieczyslaw Stilinski en el honor de la Mordida! Noah Stilinski. Claudia Stilinski. Melissa McCall. Scott McCall. Isaac Lahey. Erica Reyes. Vernon Boyd cuarto. Tienen una hora para recoger sus pertenencias y despedirse antes de regresar a este patio para transporte.

Se queda en silencio. Todos abrazan a Noah y lo felicitan. Está pensando en las decisiones de Stiles y las aprueba. Scott y su madre tiene sentido, por supuesto. Erica también, ha sufrido de epilepsia toda su vida. El padre de Isaac había muerto el año anterior y había estado trabajando muchas horas en la fábrica para sobrevivir. Boyd es el novio de Erica, así que eso también tiene sentido, incluso si su situación no es tan mala.

Se apresura a ir a su habitación y arroja algunas cosas en una bolsa antes de empacar con un poco más de cuidado para Claudia. Está en la cama, sentada pero meciéndose ligeramente. Noah quiere explicar, pero no está seguro de cómo. Si le dan la Mordida, si honestamente la cura, tal vez él pueda decirle lo que está sucediendo.

Hay mucha gente que pasa por su pequeño apartamento, y él tiene que detenerse, abrazarlos y despedirse. Probablemente nunca volverá aquí, nunca volverá a ver a estas personas. La despedida debería ser agridulce, pero está tan ansioso por ver a su hijo que aún no lo asume. Lo sentirá más tarde, piensa, pero por ahora todo lo que siente es un impulso abrumador por llegar donde su hijo ahora mismo.

Ayuda a Claudia a salir del apartamento por primera vez en años, bajan las escaleras y entran al patio. Los McCall e Isaac ya están allí. Erica y Boyd llegan un poco más tarde, pero eso tiene sentido; tienen familias con las que tendrían despedidas más prolongadas. Finalmente, finalmente, el hombre lobo a cargo anuncia que es hora de irse.

Noah se siente enormemente aliviado al ver que se abre un portal. Había estado tratando de no imaginarse un viaje de días o incluso semanas. Todos son conducidos a través de él y salen a un área abierta, parados sobre un pavimento agrietado y con hoyos. Las malas hierbas han intentado crecer a través de las grietas y se han amarilleado y muerto. Noah busca a su hijo, pero no lo ve. En cambio, ve a una mujer joven junto a la puerta de un gran edificio. Hay un hombre a varios pasos detrás de ella.

—Hola, — les saluda la mujer con voz aguda y un poco nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Laura Hale. Este es mi tío Peter. Voy a ser su alfa.

Hay algunos murmullos de reconocimiento y Noah no puede esperar más. — ¿Dónde está Stiles?

—Tú debes ser Noah, —dice Laura, con una pequeña sonrisa. —Stiles está en la guarida. Ninguno de ustedes puede ingresar al asentamiento hasta que haya tenido la Mordida. Es por eso que nos reunimos aquí.

Noah ya ha extendido su brazo y dice: —Lo que sea que me lleve a mi hijo.

Los ojos de Laura brillan de color carmesí y Noah da un paso atrás involuntariamente. Pero sus colmillos se hunden en su brazo sin ceremonia, y aunque duele, no es peor que cualquiera de las lesiones laborales que ha sufrido. Acompaña a Claudia a continuación mientras le dice: —Ella te va a dar un pinchazo, ¿de acuerdo? Te dolerá, pero te hará sentir mejor.

—No necesito mejorar, —dice Claudia con irritación, y cuando Laura le muerde el brazo, abofetea a Laura en la cara. — ¡¿Para qué era eso?!

Noah siente un destello de miedo, sin saber cómo reaccionará Laura ante esto, pero la alfa solo sonríe suavemente y dice: —Lo siento, Claudia, pero Noah tiene razón. Te hará sentir mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Claudia murmura algo poco halagador mientras Laura avanza por la línea. Noah toma su mano y le da un apretón cuando Peter se acerca para aplicar vendajes en las heridas por la mordedura. Habla en voz baja para que los demás no lo escuchen. —Stiles se quedó en la guarida porque tiene miedo. Sabe que ya habrás visto la filmación y teme que vayas a pensar menos en él.

Noah niega con la cabeza. —Sobrevivió. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Lo sé, —dice Peter, atando los vendajes de manera eficiente. —Le dije eso. Pero todavía está preocupado.

No hay mucho más que Noah pueda decir a eso, y como sospecha que agarrar a este hombre por los hombros y exigir que lo lleven con Stiles en este segundo no lo llevará a ninguna parte, no lo hace. Espera con impaciencia hasta que todas las heridas por mordedura hayan sido administradas y vendadas, y luego Laura los conduce al asentamiento. Los demás están murmurando entre sí, mirando a su alrededor y tomando nota de su entorno, pero a Noah no le importa. Prácticamente se está tropezando consigo mismo en su prisa. Después de lo que parece un millón de millas, Peter aparta una cortina de color rojo oscuro y les muestra una gran habitación. Hay un par de personas más paradas allí. Noah ve a la chica de diecisiete por el rabillo del ojo, pero apenas se da cuenta porque también ve a Stiles. No se molesta en decir nada. Simplemente cruza el espacio entre ellos en varios pasos rápidos y atrae a Stiles en un abrazo. Stiles se aferra a él, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su padre y apretando tan fuerte que duele.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, — exclama Noah. —Lo hiciste tan bien, fuiste tan fuerte… — Su garganta se cierra por completo, y simplemente sostiene a Stiles tan fuerte como puede.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que esté dispuesto a soltarlo. Es periféricamente consciente de que Laura hace algunas presentaciones en segundo plano, algo sobre un hermano y una hermana. Por primera vez, se le ocurre preguntarse por qué los habían incluido en esta manada. ¿Cómo se elige la manada? Laura se había enterado de la enfermedad de Claudia. Peter sabía por qué Stiles estaba preocupado por ver a su padre. Claramente lo conocían. Finalmente, logra soltarse lo suficiente para que Stiles salude a los demás. Todos tienen que darle un abrazo, y todos están llorando, excepto Claudia, que todavía está confundida.

Tiene muchas preguntas, pero sabe que no obtendrá respuestas de inmediato. Francamente, no le importa. Saluda a la chica de diecisiete y descubre que se llama Allison, y le agradece las veces que le salvó la vida a Stiles. —Creo que estamos bastante parejos, —dice Allison, y Stiles se ríe y acepta.

—Bueno, —dice Peter, —creo que Laura y yo tenemos más recogidas que hacer. Pónganse cómodos. Allison, ¿vienes con...?

—Sí, —dice Allison, poniéndose de pie. Unos minutos más tarde, se han ido.

Noah acomoda a Claudia en un rincón. Se está retrayendo, que es una de las formas en que a menudo lidia con el estrés. No le gusta verlo, pero es mejor a que ella arremeta. Camina hacia donde está sentado Stiles con los otros adolescentes y se sienta a su lado, envolviendo a su hijo en otro abrazo. Stiles se pone rígido por un momento, pero luego se relaja, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de su padre y cerrando los ojos.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: ¡Bueno, sé que este capítulo no responde todo, pero espero que los complazca! <3 ¡Gracias a todos por leer!  
> (Y porque sé que algunos van a preguntar: No planeo una secuela en estos momentos. Es posible que escriba una en el futuro, si es que se me ocurre una buena idea al respecto. ^_^)

Stiles tiene que admitir que siente una punzada de ansiedad cuando los demás se van. No es que no esté feliz de reunirse con su familia y amigos, pero Peter y Allison son las personas que lo comprenden. La gente con la que ha podido hablar sobre todo esto y admitir el miedo que tenía de volver a ver a su padre.

Su padre parece sentir su ansiedad, probablemente escuchando el aumento en el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles, tal vez sin siquiera darse cuenta de que es eso. —Oye. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, — Stiles dice, de manera poco convincente.

Noah mira a los demás, quienes están charlando entre ellos y probando sus nuevas habilidades de hombre lobo. —Busquemos un lugar donde podamos hablar, —dice. — ¿Podemos dejar la guarida?

—No, bueno, eh, —dice Stiles, encogiéndose un poco. —Podemos, pero no es realmente recomendable, no sin uno de los Hale, al menos por un tiempo. Los otros hombres lobo no deberían tener ningún problema con que estemos aquí, pero eso no significa que ninguno de ellos lo hará.

—Bueno. —Noah se pone de pie, arrastrando a Stiles con él y se dirige a la esquina trasera del lugar. Hay un par de sillas y un sofá estropeado. Se sienta en el sofá y hace que Stiles se siente a su lado. —Mira, hijo. Peter me dijo que estabas ansioso por volver a vernos.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, —murmura Stiles. —Ese hijo de puta.

Noah sonríe un poco a pesar de la situación. —Creo que en realidad está preocupado por ti. Lo cual, déjame decirte, toda esta experiencia realmente me está haciendo reconsiderar mis ideas preconcebidas sobre los hombres lobo.

—Oh, eh. . . no tomes a Peter ni a ninguno de los Hale como ejemplo de un hombre lobo típico—, dice Stiles. —Son todo lo contrario.

Noah asiente un poco, archivando eso. —Puedo ver por qué estabas preocupado, Stiles. Pero estoy aquí y todavía no me miras a los ojos. Sabes que he visto lo que pasó durante los Juegos. ¿Por qué sigues tan tenso? Es como si hubiera algo que temes que me dé cuenta de que sucedió.

—Es solo. . . —El estómago de Stiles se revuelve. — ¿Lo viste? ¿Toda la cosa?

—Bueno, vi lo que nos mostraron, —dice Noah. —Supongo que es posible que hayan dejado cosas fuera. Pero te vi pelear con esas otras personas. Sé que solo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. No es que esté feliz por eso, pero no fue tu culpa. Te obligaron a asumir esa posición, y el hecho de que tuvieras que matar gente no fue tu culpa.

Stiles agarra el dobladillo de su camisa entre sus manos, sus dedos retuercen la tela. Traga saliva. Su padre no lo ve, no se da cuenta. Eso es bueno. No tienen que hablar de eso. Él puede simplemente decir que está bien y luego pueden olvidar que esto sucedió.

En cambio, dice de agolpe: —Se rindió.

Noah parpadea. — ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Theo. —Stiles ahoga el nombre a través de su garganta que se cierra rápidamente. —Él se rindio, dejó su arma. Pero lo maté. Le dije que no lo haría, acepté su rendición, pero luego lo maté.

—Stiles —Noah parece un poco desconcertado. —En realidad, no se estaba rindiendo. Solo decía eso para que bajaras la guardia. Lo sabes, lo sabías, por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. Si no lo hubieras matado, él habría esperado hasta que hubieras bajado tu arma, y entonces habría...

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles, encorvado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. —Lo sé, papá. Pero no lo sé. ¿Y si fuera genuino? ¿Y si lo decía en serio?

En voz baja, Noah dice: —No lo decía en serio, Stiles.

—Pero no podemos saber eso. Y no me importaba. No en ese momento. Vi lo que tenía que hacer para que bajara el arma, abriera una abertura y lo hice. Nunca se me ocurrió si era sincero o no. Solo quería matarlo.

Noah se acerca y frota una mano sobre el cabello de Stiles, sobre la parte posterior de su cuello. —Solo querías vivir, Stiles.

Stiles no puede contener un sollozo. —Lo sigo viendo. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos. Puedo escucharlo, el sonido de clavar el cuchillo en su pecho, el ruido que hizo. Sigo viendo lo sorprendido que estaba de que yo lo hubiera hecho. Y…y los demás. Sigo viendo a Tracy, la expresión de su rostro antes de atravesar el hielo. Cierro los ojos y siento la sangre de Brunski llover sobre mi rostro. Todavía puedo saborearlo. Puedo escuchar a Donovan gritar mientras caía. No puedo... no puedo...

—Shh, oye, —dice Noah, extendiendo la mano y abrazando a Stiles. El cuerpo de Stiles está sacudido por los sollozos y trata de calmarse, pero no puede. Deja que todo salga en el hombro de su padre, deja que su padre lo mece hacia adelante y hacia atrás, alisa su cabello.

Poco a poco, lo peor pasa. Su padre todavía lo sostiene, todavía lo mece, mientras deja escapar algunos estremecimientos finales y trata de recuperar el aliento.

—Mira, Stiles, sé que nunca podre imaginar cómo fue esto para ti, —dice Noah. —Sé que estás sufriendo de formas que ni siquiera puedo comprender. Pero no quiero que pienses que eso significa que no puedes hablar conmigo. Estoy aquí para ti. Y. . . —Noah está callado por un minuto, frotando lentos círculos en la espalda de Stiles. —Voy a ser honesto contigo, Stiles, porque creo que eso ayudará. Algunas personas, saben, dicen que no hay nada que su hijo pueda hacer para que se alejen de ellos. Tal vez algunas personas realmente se sientan así, pero yo no soy así. Creo que si su hijo hace algo realmente horrible, verdaderamente atroz, debe enfrentar eso y decírselo. ¿Te acuerdas hace un par de años cuando pillaron a ese tipo agrediendo sexualmente a unas niñas? ¿Y su padre seguía insistiendo en que era solo un "error de juicio"? Eso fue una mierda. Algunas cosas son imperdonables, Stiles, y si hubieras hecho algo así, te lo diría. Entonces puedes confiar en mí cuando digo que no hiciste nada de eso, Stiles. Ni siquiera cerca.

Stiles pregunta con sentimiento. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, Stiles. Lo digo en serio.

—Bueno. —Stiles se inclina hacia atrás en su abrazo, relajándose. —Creo que probablemente voy a llorar mucho más antes de sacar todo esto de mi sistema.

Noah lo abraza con fuerza. —Llora todo lo que necesites, Stiles. No ire a ninguna parte.

—Ah, eh. —Stiles comienza. —Probablemente hay algo más que deberías saber. Sobre Peter. Aparte de no ser el típico hombre lobo.

—Está bien, —dice Noah.

—A mí, eh, me gusta. Y yo le gusto. —Stiles se sonroja un poco. Es un eufemismo, pero cree que verá cómo reacciona su padre a eso y luego irá desde allí. —Realmente me ayudó. No podría haber pasado por esto sin él.

—Me estaba preguntando sobre eso, — dice Noah. —Sobre cómo terminamos en esta manada.

—Él era mi patrocinador. — Stiles se levanta del regazo de su padre para poder sentarse en el sofá un poco más cómodamente. —A los hombres lobo les encanta apostar, y apuestan en los juegos. Una vez que eligen a un concursante, pueden hacer cosas como brindarle atención médica entre cada ronda; esa es la única razón por la que sobreviví después del sexto juego, después de atravesar el hielo. Además, me enseñó a pelear y muchas otras cosas, de verdad. Me eligió porque pensó que yo era más inteligente que los otros concursantes. —Una pálida sonrisa toca el rostro de Stiles. —Como dijiste.

—Rápido e inteligente, —asiente Noah, sonriendo levemente en respuesta. —Aunque no sé cómo Peter lo habrá sabido.

—Oh, uh, probablemente dejaron algunas cosas fuera del resumen porque no querían mostrarme dejándolos mal, —dice Stiles, sintiendo que parte del peso se le quita del pecho. Le da a su padre un resumen rápido del segundo y tercer juego, para su diversión. —Así que Peter. . . es diferente de otros hombres lobo. Su padre era humano y su hermana fue ejecutada por intentar ayudar con una rebelión en uno de los campos de prisioneros. Se quedó cuidando a sus hijos. Pero su manada era muy pequeña y los demás los pisoteaban, básicamente tratándolos tan mal como nos tratan a nosotros.

Noah asiente un poco. —Entiendo.

—Así que mientras la mayoría de los hombres lobo apostaban cosas como comida o sexo o lo que fuera, Peter apostó que si yo ganaba, su manada podría expandirse y la gente dejaría de ser idiota con ellos. Así que él ha invertido mucho en esto, tal vez tanto como yo, ya que sus sobrinos eventualmente terminarían muertos, como iban las cosas.

Noah se estremece un poco. —Acabamos de ingresar a la manada que la gente a cargo odia. Qué bueno.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. —Por ahora. Pero creo que Peter tiene planes de, eh, encargarse de algunas de esas personas. Y tengo planes de organizar una gran rebelión y liberar a todos los humanos en los campos de esclavos. Así que veremos cómo va eso.

Noah se ríe en voz baja. —Eso suena como tú.

—De todos modos, entonces, eh, Peter. . . —Como su padre no se está volviendo loco, Stiles continúa. — ¿Somos una especie de par? Dice que soy su pareja. Sospecho que hay muchas cosas que aún no me ha dicho, porque él es así. Pero, las cosas que sí sé, son bastante impresionantes. — Se sonroja un poco. —O algo asi.

—Mm, hm. — Noah estudia a su hijo por un momento. — ¿Te gusta él?

—Sí. En realidad me gusta. Es inteligente y divertido y no le importa absolutamente nada lo que la gente piense de él.

—Bueno. Siempre y cuando realmente te guste, y no es algo en lo que te haya manipulado ayudándote.

—No, si él fuera a manipularme, probablemente habría sido realmente amable conmigo, pero es realmente odioso la mayor parte del tiempo, —dice Stiles alegremente.

Noah bufó. —Sí, suena como tu tipo.

—Realmente lo es. —Stiles se apoya en el hombro de su padre. —Gracias Papá.

Noah presiona un beso en el cabello de Stiles. —De nada. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Pareces exhausto.

Stiles asiente. —No dormí bien anoche. O cualquier noche, de verdad, desde que llegué aquí. —Sus ojos se cierran y luego se abren. — ¿No irás a ningún lado?

—Por supuesto que no, —dice Noah. —Estaré justo aquí.

~ ~ ~ ~

A diferencia de los campos de esclavos, a las personas en los campos de prisioneros no se les permite recibir familia ni compartir comidas. No participan en los juegos y no están actualizados sobre los ganadores. Eso significa que el hombre que Peter está allí para ver no sabrá nada sobre quién es ni por qué está allí. Peter intercambia cortesías con el guardia, quien lo deja en una habitación durante una hora mientras verifica con su jefe, que quiere consultar con su jefe, antes de que estén seguros de que a Peter se le permite hacer esto. Eso molesta a Peter, aunque comprende el impulso.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre y el hombre lobo empuja a un hombre a la habitación. Es varios centímetros más alto que Peter, muy musculoso y con una barba raída. Mira a Peter con cierta sospecha. — ¿Chris Argent? —Peter presume, queriendo asegurarse de que los guardias le hayan traído al hombre adecuado. Asiente con cautela, entonces Peter dice: —Soy Peter Hale.

—Hale. —Chris parpadea. — ¿El hermano de Talia?

Peter está un poco desprevenido, no habiendo esperado esto. Lo saca de su guión planeado. —Uh. . . sí, de hecho. No me di cuenta de que la conocieras.

Chris asiente. —Ella trató de ayudarnos. Nunca supe lo que le pasó. Dejamos de tener noticias de ella unos días antes del motín planeado.

—Ella fue ejecutada.

Chris cierra los ojos por un segundo. —Lo siento. Supuse, pero. . .

—No es por eso que estoy aquí, —dice Peter. — ¿Estás familiarizado con los Juegos de supervivencia?

—He oído hablar de ellos. —Chris se encoge de hombros. —Sobre todo antes de que me metieran en prisión.

—Bueno, como puede que sepas o no, el ganador de los juegos puede traer a su familia inmediata al asentamiento para ser incluidos en una manada, —dice Peter, y Chris lo mira sin comprender. —Este año la ganadora fue una joven llamada Allison. Tu hija.

Los ojos de Chris se agrandan. —Allison… ¿Allison está bien? ¿La has visto?

Peter asiente. —Ella está bien. Ella ha estado en un campo de esclavos desde que ustedes dos se separaron. Y ella te está esperando en el asentamiento. El único inconveniente es, por supuesto, que tienes que ser un hombre lobo para poder ir allí.

Chris aprieta la mandíbula y mira hacia otro lado. —Para…para ver a Allison…lo haría, pero no sé…

—Tienes miedo de no seguir siendo tú, —dice Peter. —Que recuperarías a tu hija, pero ella te perdería. Pero conocías a Talia. Sabes que los hombres lobo no son todos iguales. Que somos personas, como tú. —Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el guardia se haya ido antes de continuar: —Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de continuar con el trabajo de Talia desde el asentamiento. Podría utilizarte allí.

Después de un momento, Chris asiente. —Sí, —dice con voz ronca. —Sí, eso... eso suena bien.

—Excelente. —Peter se pone de pie y le hace un gesto a Chris para que lo siga. Chris vuelve a parecer un poco cauteloso, como si tuviera miedo de que algunos de los otros le digan que no puede venir. Atraviesan el portal y se encuentran en las afueras del asentamiento. Laura los está esperando allí, y Peter no le da a Chris la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Le presenta a Laura y ella le da a Chris la mordida antes de llevarlo al asentamiento.

A diferencia de Stiles, que se había escondido en la guarida, Allison está esperando justo en la entrada. Se arroja sobre su padre y se aferra a él. Él la abraza con tanta fuerza que la levanta. Como Stiles, ella no parece querer dejar sus brazos. Afortunadamente, Peter puede encargarse del resto con Laura. Notifican a los hombres lobo del campamento diecisiete que han estado esperando la lista de opciones de Allison. Peter le había dicho que no se las dieran hasta que supieran si Chris iba a acceder o no a recibir la Mordida.

Una hora después, el resto de sus nuevos miembros están allí. Las seis opciones de Allison incluyen tres mujeres, Lydia, Kira y Malia, y tres hombres, Jackson, Danny y Jordan. Todos se reúnen en la nueva guarida y Peter se aparta y observa con interés cómo todos se encuentran con los demás. Derek y Cora han conseguido suficiente comida para un ejército, y los nuevos hombres lobo se están lanzando a ella. Durante un tiempo, lo único que importa es comer. Pero gradualmente se vuelve más una fiesta. Peter tiene que admitir cierta satisfacción al ver la forma en que todos se llevan bien.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Stiles pregunta, finalmente dejando el abrazo de su padre el tiempo suficiente para caminar hacia Peter.

—Oh, estaba pensando en cuánto más grande que la manada se volverá.

Stiles frunce un poco el ceño. — ¿Tiempo futuro? ¿Qué tan grande se volverá, no qué tan grande se ha vuelto?

—Mm, hm. —Peter asiente. —A la antigua. Cachorros.

—Oh. — Stiles mira a su alrededor, un poco tomado por sorpresa. Ve la forma en que Scott se sonroja con Kira, la forma en que Allison se ríe de algo que Isaac ha dicho. —Cielos, ¿en serio?

—Sí, absolutamente. Todavía estamos por abajo, ya sabes. He estado pensando durante algún tiempo en cómo mis sobrinos necesitan compañeros, pero no pude encontrar a nadie apropiado para emparejarlos. Ahora tenemos algunas opciones. Jordan parece tener la edad de Laura. Derek y Cora son tan antisociales como parecen, pero espero poder convencerlos de que al menos ayuden con la reproducción.

Stiles se está echando a reír. —Qué romántico. ¿Me vas a involucrar en esto también?

—Absolutamente. Puedo dejarte ir por una noche o dos si conseguimos más miembros de la manada. Prueba la pelirroja. Parece inteligente. Tus genes junto con los de ella podrían producir algunos bebés valiosos.

— ¿Qué hay de tú? —Stiles se ríe.

—Oh, tengo el ojo puesto en esa hermosa mujer que trajiste de tu campamento. ¿La madre de tu amigo, creo? No es demasiado mayor para tener más cachorros.

—Dile eso en su cara y te pateará el trasero, — dice Stiles, prácticamente llorando de tanto reírse.

—Hablo al menos un cincuenta por ciento en serio sobre esto, sabes, —dice Peter, divertido.

—Oh, lo sé. Y no te equivocas, solo que la forma en que hablas es justo. . . hilarantemente práctico. Solo ten algo en cuenta. Todos somos hombres lobo ahora, pero éramos humanos hasta hace unos días. Si quieres que estas personas estén ocupadas, tendrás que encontrarles algo de privacidad.

Peter hace una mueca. —Excelente punto. Al menos la guarida es más grande ahora. Tendremos que arreglar algunas cortinas y mamparas. Supongo que puedo encontrar una manera de hacerlo. ¿Crees que…

—Espera, —dice Stiles, mirando algo al otro lado de la habitación. Se aleja de Peter sin decir una palabra más, y Peter está pensando en sentirse molesto, pero ve a Noah ayudando a Claudia a sentarse en una silla y buscando a Stiles. Peter sigue a Stiles para ver qué está pasando. —Oye, ¿cómo te sientes? —Pregunta el chico.

Claudia lo mira sin comprender. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Stiles se estremece un poco, y Peter puede ver la decepción y la frustración escritas en todo su rostro. Pero responde con paciencia, con el aire de quien lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. —Soy yo, mamá. Stiles.

— ¡No! —Claudia jadea. —Oh, Dios mío, Noah dijo que había perdido algo de tiempo, pero tú, lo último que recuerdo, ¡estabas así de alto!— Ella sostiene su mano al nivel de su pecho, luego toma la cara de Stiles con ambas manos. — ¡Te has vuelto tan guapo!

Stiles apenas puede ahogar una respuesta, y la única palabra que sale es "mamá". Él entierra su rostro en su hombro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazándola con fuerza. —Mamá, di... di mi nombre. Por favor. Nadie más lo dice bien. Por favor.

—Oh, mi pobrecito Mieczyslaw, —dice Claudia, y Stiles rompe a llorar. Él la abraza aún más fuerte, sus dedos agarrando la parte de atrás de su camisa. —Debes haberme extrañado mucho. Lo siento mucho, Mieczyslaw. Yo también te he echado de menos, incluso si no lo sabía.

Al ver que Stiles estará ocupado por algún tiempo, Peter se acerca a la tetera para prepararse un poco de té. Ve a Laura allí, mirando a Stiles y su madre. —Oye, tío Peter, — dice ella, y él la mira interrogante. Ella le sonríe y le dice: —Lo hiciste bien.

Es ridículo escuchar eso viniendo de ella, como si fuera su mentora o incluso su igual, pero en ese momento, Peter ve a su hermana mirando por el rostro de Laura. Por un momento, su garganta está apretada y sus ojos arden, pero luego se las arregla para devolverle la sonrisa. —Gracias, Laura.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles pasa toda la noche acurrucado entre sus padres, con la cara hundida en el hueco del cuello de Claudia. Peter no está exactamente celoso, aunque extraña la sensación del cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo. No duerme bien y eso le molesta por principio general. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando está preparando el té, Stiles se acerca y le da a Peter un pequeño golpe en la cadera. Cuando Peter lo mira inquisitivamente, Stiles le da un beso. — ¿Quieres salir de aquí un rato?

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, —dice Peter, guardando su té.

Los dos suben al techo y se sientan en sus lugares habituales, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde. — ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Bueno, tenemos un montón de nuevos lobos para enseñar, —dice Peter. —Todos necesitarán aprender a controlar el cambio y anclarse, sin mencionar cómo usar sus nuevos sentidos. Después de eso tenemos que elegir. ¿Empezamos aquí, en el asentamiento? ¿O empezamos en los campamentos?

Stiles balancea sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —Talia empezó en los campamentos y no le fue bien.

Peter asiente. —Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que empezar aquí. Desestabilizar la estructura de poder. Sin embargo, otra cosa es más complicada. Necesitamos un druida.

— ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir uno de esos?

—No lo sé. Pero será absolutamente crucial. Mientras nuestro enemigo pueda viajar por portal y nosotros no, siempre tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, creo que si causamos suficiente caos y observamos cómo reaccionan los druidas, podríamos encontrar a algunos que simpaticen con nuestra causa.

—Bueno. —Stiles asiente, pensando sobre esto. —Sin embargo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Pregunta Peter.

—En diez meses, los juegos comenzarán de nuevo. —Stiles mira a Peter. —Eso no pasara. No si puedo evitarlo.

Peter arquea las cejas. —Había planeado tener años, posiblemente décadas, para hacer esto. ¿Quieres hacerlo en diez meses?

Stiles le sonríe. —Escuché que te encantan las probabilidades dificiles.

Peter resopla. —Esa es ciertamente una forma de verlo.

—Sin embargo hablo en serio, —dice Stiles, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro mientras mira hacia el páramo. —Esto, lo que me pasó a mí, lo que pasó con todos los demás que vinieron aquí conmigo, esto nunca más volverá a pasar. Quemaré este asentamiento hasta los cimientos junto con todos los que no sean miembros de nuestra manada, antes de permitir que vuelva a suceder.

Peter lo considera por un momento, antes de inclinarse para presionar un beso contra el costado de la garganta de Stiles. —Realmente no debería estar tan excitado por eso.

—Claro que deberías estarlo, —dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, no hemos tenido sexo en, qué. . . ¿cuatro días?

—Tendremos que arreglar eso pronto. —Peter se divierte a pesar de sí mismo. —Pero está bien. Diez meses será. Con el conocimiento de Chris Argent sobre la resistencia, tenemos una ventaja que no había tenido en cuenta. Por supuesto, Deucalion lo sabrá. Nos estará mirando. Pero hay soluciones para eso.

—Uh, huh, —dice Stiles, luego se sacude un poco. —Maldita sea, mencionaste sexo y ahora no puedo concentrarme.

Peter le sonríe. —Conozco una cura fácil para ese problema.

—No hasta que levantes esas particiones.

—Eso es justo. —Peter extiende sus dedos sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, disfrutando de su aroma. —Sabes, honestamente creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Lograste tus metas y algo más.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Sin embargo, no sin ayuda. — Stiles levanta una rodilla hacia su pecho, dejando que la otra pierna cuelgue. —Lo sé, beneficio mutuo, bla, bla, bla, pero aun así. Gracias.

—De nada, —dice Peter, frotando su mano por la espalda de Stiles. —Entonces, ¿crees que lograste salvarte?

Stiles lo mira sin comprender, luego se hace un gesto y dice: — ¿Sí?

Peter niega un poco con la cabeza. —No te acuerdas. Fue después de que casi atravesaste el hielo. Estabas molesto y te desquitaste conmigo. Dijiste que incluso si salvabas a tu familia, no te salvarías a ti mismo, porque el tú que habías sido ya estaba muerto.

—Oh. —Stiles mira hacia el horizonte. —Eso fue tremendamente melodramático de mi parte, — agrega, y Peter resopla. —No lo sé. Todo cambia, ¿sabes? Puedo cambiar y seguir siendo yo. No me malinterpretes, estoy muy jodido. Voy a tener pesadillas durante años. Quizás soy una persona diferente de cuando vine aquí. Pero sigo siendo yo.

—Me alegro de haber aclarado eso, entonces, —dice Peter, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. Se pone de pie y pone a Stiles a su lado. —Y en ese sentido, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Stiles asiente. —Hagámoslo.

~fin~


End file.
